Crawling in the Dark
by D-E-V-L-41
Summary: COMPLETE AU: After a big break up, they went their seperate ways, until one day they had to work on a movie together, problems arise. IK. Full summary inside.
1. My Paper Heart

_After a big break up, Kagome and Inuyasha go their separate ways, to different colleges for an acting degree. Five years later, they meet up and work on a movie together. Problems will arise, problems from the past, present, and future._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and never will.

This first chapter might seem awkward because of Kagome's character, but she will change later on.

--

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Chapter One**

"_Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me, please, I beseech you  
Simple things, that make you run away  
Catch you if I can" _

_- My Paper Heart by All American Rejects_

--

Unaware of his surroundings, a boy zoomed his black Pontiac Firebird down the residential street, leaving nothing but a breeze in his tracks. He was late for school. As he got out of the car, he got glances and whispers from the girls who were nearby. However, he could care less about them. He swept his fingers through his hair.

Without even bothering to grab his books and backpack, he straightened his shirt and started walking towards school. It was a nice afternoon; Inuyasha took in the scent of the gentle spring air. Just as he was enjoying it, another scent caught his nose. Inuyasha smiled, "Kagome!" He waved to a girl who had on a heavy backpack. Her long, wavy black hair was tied into a neat ponytail. She wore a simple t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

Kagome turned her head around to face the guy yelling her name. She looked up at him. It was Inuyasha. Biting her lips, she forced herself to stay. Why did she ever get involved with him?

Inuyasha studied her face, she looked different today. Usually, she was a cheerful, selfless girl, but now… "What's wrong?" he tried asking.

"I…" the girl tried. She then took in a breath, "they're mad."

Immediately, Inuyasha knew what she was talking about. "Then, let them be mad." He said gently, putting his hand on her shoulders. He was not the type to be with Kagome. Everyone knew it, he even knew it. He was the guy that everyone wanted in school, yet, he chose her, an average girl. No one liked her because of this.

Kagome diverted her eyes to the ground, "Look, Inuyasha…" Ever since she started dating him, she lost respect of many of her so-called friends. Although she liked him a lot, she couldn't handle all the pressure. It was only high school. "I don't think I could go like this anymore." She finally raised her head, her eyes met his. She meant it.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, it was the first time a girl tried breaking up with him. He thought he heard it wrong "What do you mean?" He asked carefully.

Kagome started again, being very careful at her words, "I mean, I don't think we should…" She then looked at her surroundings; many people were hanging around, listening intensively. "We're making a scene, let's go somewhere quieter." She grabbed his hand and led him to an empty spot behind the building.

Before she could continue, someone cut in. "Let me finish this for you, I don't think we should go out anymore," she mocked, but her voice was bitter.

Inuyasha took in a breath, the day was getting worse. He shouldn't have come to school in the first place. "Kikyo, what are you doing here?" he tried as calmly as possible.

"Inuyasha, baby, I still don't understand why you ditched me for a girl like her." She said, straight to the point. Kikyo looked at Kagome in disgust, and then crossed her arms.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what she said, what nerves. Was he really causing that much trouble? "Kikyo, that was the past."

The girl was not giving up easily. She used a finger and twirled her straight black hair. Her sharp features turned soft. "But we were meant for each other," She nearly whispered.

Kagome couldn't handle it anymore. Ever since she started going out with him, everything went wrong. "Inuyasha, I'll call you." She turned around and walked away.

Kikyo scoffed, "She obviously doesn't like you like I do." As Kagome walked towards the building, Kikyo made one last remark, "Did you see what she was wearing? I bet her mom still picks out her outfit."

"Kikyo," Inuyasha didn't know what to say, he was surprised enough about Kagome, "Just stop." He immediately got back into his car and drove away, school was not important. Truthfully, he never even came to school that much until he started dating Kagome, maybe seeing her _was_ a mistake.

&

Sitting uncomfortably in his couch, Inuyasha awaited for Kagome's phone call. He was nervous for the first time in a while. Why was he feeling this way? As much as he hated to admit, Kagome meant something to him. Why couldn't he just like someone else? Kagome Higurashi, a smart, quiet girl. There was something wrong with him.

_Ring_

He knew who it was, but wanted to act more naturally, so he waited a few more rings before picking up. "This is Inuyasha."

"Um…hey Inuyasha, it's Kagome." A voice on the other line said grimly.

Immediately, Inuyasha cut in and asked, "Hey Kagome, what was up?" Although, he knew deep down what it was. Inuyasha just wanted to make sure he heard everything right and he was not making it up in his head.

"We can't do this anymore. I just…we…" Kagome struggled with her word choice.

Inuyasha sighed, "You called to break up with me, right?"

"Right." Kagome sighed too.

There was a moment of silence, for neither knew how to continue. It was over, what else was there to say. Inuyasha asked, "Why?"

"Because Inuyasha, we weren't meant for each other, I mean everyone hates me while they love you." Kagome tried to explain.

"You don't have to get everyone to love you so you can date me."

"But," Kagome tried to explain once again, "I guess you can say it's called peer pressure."

"Then what's so 'peer pressure' that you want to break up with me?"

"Don't you get it?" She didn't want to do this, but it was the right thing.

"No, would you care to explain?" Inuyasha challenged.

Kagome took in a deep breath "When we started this whole…relationship, at first I thought you were using me, but I went along with it, and then we grew closer and closer and I actually liked you. I remember one day I asked you why you wanted me, and not anyone else, you ignored me. That tore me apart, because if somebody really liked you then they wouldn't care about who knew."

She paused, a tear slip down her face, "But you still did, at school the next few days, you avoided me and the topic. I thought about this and you know what I think? You _were_ really using me; I can't believe I fell for it."

"Do you know what Kikyo told me?" Kagome started.

Inuyasha took in a breath, "If you're breaking up with me because of Kikyo, I didn't know you could be so stupid."

"Stop it with your attitude; you know what she told me? You were in drama the first place to make fun of me. Is that true?"

Inuyasha froze, it was true, but what was he supposed to say?"

"Right, I knew she wasn't lying, because the liar is you. So it's over, ok? Bye!" Kagome slowly hung up the phone, she finally got her feelings out, but it didn't feel very good.

Inuyasha put his phone down onto his desk, how could she think this way? After all he did for her? Was this really the end? Questions hung in Inuyasha's mind like hooks. She didn't even give him a clear answer. Instead, she blurted questions back at him.

After thinking for a long time, Inuyasha decided to go to her house and apologize. But apologize for what, that, Inuyasha still had to figure out. He just didn't want to lose her just like that. He barely got to know her. It was too sudden.

He drove silently for about five minutes before he reached her house. Once there, he got out of his car, took a deep breath, and approached the door. He knocked, there was no answer.

Desperately, he knocked again. After a long time, the door was opened, and it was Kagome.

"Look…" He started.

"Inuyasha, didn't I tell you it's over?" Kagome's face was a little bit red and puffy; Inuyasha could tell she was crying, so if she was crying why did she break up with him in the first place?

"But I want to explain." He desperately tried again.

"Over means over, what part of that do you not get?" Kagome raised her tone.

"What part did I do wrong?"

"Every part."

"Can I say I'm sorry?" It was the first time Inuyasha sincerely tried to apologize. Kagome froze, she fell silent. She then closed the door. Inuyasha slammed his fist into the wall, why did this happen?

&

Kikyo snickered from her window. She was the neighbor of Kagome. Everyday, she would see him go to her house, or the other way around, same thing. Now it was finally over. She could have him all to herself again.

What did Inuyasha see in her anyways? That ugly girl. _She_ was much better than that nobody, Kagome, and they had dated for a year.

They dated until Inuyasha was in "The Winter Sonata", a local play, with Kagome. And from that day on, Inuyasha ignored her and visited Kagome, then, right after winter break, he broke up with her. What a shame.

&

Inuyasha lay on his bed, thoughts were running through his mind; he was recalling memories from the past. His conversation with Kagome still rang in his head. She caught him, Inuyasha was afraid she would find out. He _did_ want to disgrace her, but that was a long time ago, couldn't she forgive him? Things changed; his feelings towards her changed.

_It was the day of The Winter Sonata; he could see all his friends, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo waving at him, giving him a grin. He grinned back and they all snickered. He was about to humiliate Kagome in front of the whole school. Kikyo had her camera ready._

Inuyasha ended his flashback. He couldn't think of that day, that day when everything went wrong.

&

Kagome sat at her desk, trying to do her homework. Although her pen was not working, her mind wandered off, she could not stop thinking of Inuyasha.

"I have to stop thinking." She said to herself, shaking her head. She sighed and kept persuading herself, "I did the right thing."

But did she do the right thing? She liked him, she really did. But the problem was if he liked her. She didn't want to put herself down; she didn't want to get hurt. Kagome put down her pen and fell into her bed, thinking.

"_Kagome, you don't like me do you?"_

"_Do I make it look obvious?"_

"_Please, just give me a chance."_

If only she had not given him a chance, then everything would still be fine.

She sighed and started flipping through her yearbook. This was the first time she noticed that every picture seemed to have Inuyasha in it. Of all the pictures Inuyasha was in, half of them were with Kikyo and the other half were with his friends. There was not a single picture with her.

--

And that's the end, for now…

Please review to tell me your opinions!


	2. My Happy Ending

Special thanks to my reviewers, reviewing the first chapter really means a lot to me.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

--

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Chapter Two**

"_You've got your dumb friends,  
I know what they say.  
They tell you I'm difficult,  
But so are they.  
But they don't know me,  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me,  
All the shit that you do." _

_- My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne_

--

Other than the birds chirping, not a sound could be heard, it was a quiet weekend. Kagome could not think of what to do. She just lay in her bed, not wanting to get up. However, she needed to keep herself busy or she would start thinking of him again. It had only been one day and she still could not get over it. Why was she regretting this?

"Kagome, it's already 1pm, what are you doing in bed?" Her mom said from outside of her door.

"Mom, I've been up. I was just…thinking." She said as meaningfully as possible. Kagome then put on a sweatshirt over her pajamas and walked outside. She smiled as she saw her mother. She was getting ready for her Sunday job. Kagome could have never asked for a better mom.

"Kagome…" Her mom looked worried, "What's wrong, your face is pale, are you sick?"

Too quickly, she answered, "I'm fine."

"It's Inuyasha, isn't it?" She didn't want to tell her daughter, but she had heard everything, from the phone call to the visit. At first, she did not like Inuyasha, he had a bad reputation; however, as she got to know him, she felt like he was perfect for her daughter, so caring and kind. He took all the stress in her life away.

Kagome lowered her head; she didn't know what to say. The last thing she wanted was to disappoint her mother. She knew how much her mother liked Inuyasha, but it had to be done.

"I don't understand why you broke up with him; he was a really nice boy." Her mom said, "I bet he's devastated right now. Why did you do it?"

Kagome lifted her head and said sternly, "You won't understand."

"Really," Her mom crossed her arms. She was almost late for work, but if her daughter was having trouble, she was willing not to go.

"Forget it." Kagome faked a smile, "I'm fine now." She started walking down the stairs, "What are we having for breakfast?"

"Kagome, it's 1pm."

&

Inuyasha sat on his porch, it was such a beautiful day and he was wasting away sitting there. No matter how much he told himself to stop thinking about her, his mind would not listen.

A figure approached him; she blocked the sun from his face. Inuyasha looked up, her face was dark, he could not quite see, "Kagome?"

"Do I look _that _ugly? Or are you still thinking about her?" the voice scoffed, and then took a seat next to him. She gazed to the direction he was staring at.

"Kikyo…" He realized a few seconds later.

"I came here to talk." Kikyo smiled sweetly.

"Then talk."

"I came to talk about Kagome."

Inuyasha looked at her, wondering what she was up to, and then said simply, "Talk."

"I saw everything Inuyasha; I even saw how she slammed the door on you when you went to apologize. I want to tell you something, though it's not what you want to hear." Kikyo paused, "You do realize that Kagome was a nobody before she met you, and you might have realized that she was against dating, until she met you, how strange…"

"Kikyo, spit it out." He was sick of jokes.

"She was using you Inuyasha!" Kikyo broke out.

Inuyasha snapped, how could she say that? "You don't know her, that can't be true."

"And you do? All you did was go out with her! I am her next door neighbor; you think I wouldn't have noticed something wrong?"

"But, that couldn't be…" He tried yelling, but his voice was getting a softer.

Kikyo smiled to herself, her plan was working, "did you notice that she started being more noticed you went out with her? Did you notice? Think about it."

"Kikyo, stop. She was more noticed because her self-esteem was boosted…" Inuyasha paused, "…by me." Could it be? Did Kagome really use him? He was such an idiot to believe that she actually liked him.

"Exactly, and you know why she broke up with you? Because she was officially," Kikyo glanced at her arm, "'the person who dated Inuyasha, she didn't need you anymore."

"Kikyo, get out." Inuyasha heard enough.

"Ok Inuyasha, sorry to break your heart, but I'm always here." With that, she walked away.

Slowly, Inuyasha walked into his house and up to his room. "How could you Kagome?" He kept wondering if what Kikyo said was true, "I thought I knew you." With that, he fell onto his bed, it was over.

&

Kikyo smiled happily at herself, as she drove back to her house. She had planned all this and she knew Inuyasha would believe her eventually, however, it was faster than she imagined. She took a glance at her arm. Before her visit, she had written down all the important lines on her arm, so she wouldn't forget them, and it worked, Inuyasha was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice.

"Inuyasha is mine," she snickered.

&

Sunday passed by without a sound, it was Monday. The dreaded first day of the week, where everyone had to adjust to waking up early again.

Kagome drove to school, put on her heavy backpack, then headed towards her first class. Her friends, Eri and Ayumi, ignored her; it was just like any other day before Inuyasha came into her life. At least she was not a fool anymore.

She sat in first period, thinking. She did not know where her mind was leading her.

"Kagome, what's the answer." The teacher asked.

She jumped, "Uh…I…"

"Kagome, please pay attention in my class." The teacher said, then returned to her teaching. Kagome looked around, everyone was smirking at her, she was back to being hated.

The bell rang; she gathered her stuff and hurried to her second period class. On the way there, she saw Inuyasha with his gang of Kouga, Miroku, Sango, and…Kikyo. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, after all Kikyo did to him, he was still with her? She couldn't help but steal a glance into his eyes. He did not look at her.

During lunch, Kagome entered the cafeteria, all eyes were on her. She could hear whispers, talking about her and Inuyasha. She spotted Eri and Ayumi and smiled; they put their backpacks on the empty seat. Kagome sighed; she then spotted an empty area in the corner, so she headed over there, sat down, and began to eat.

&

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was back to normal. He was beginning to enjoy his regular school life again, his life without Kagome.

"Hey, check out that hot chick over there." Miroku grinned and received a slap from Sango, followed by laughs.

"Miroku, when will you change?" Inuyasha joked.

"It's good to have you back, Inuyasha." Kouga laughed, "We thought we lost you forever."

"Yeah seriously," Miroku added on, "we were all beginning to get worried."

"You guys, be quiet, I don't think he feels good, after all, she used him." Kikyo patted Inuyasha's back and frowned.

"Ouch!" Sango said.

"Inuyasha? Used by Kamoke?" Kouga laughed, "That has got to hurt."

"It's Kagome." Inuyasha snapped

"Wow, Inuyasha, stop being so sensitive, after all, she _used_ you." Kouga said.

"Yeah, you're right," Inuyasha joked, "Oh, look at that chick over there." Inuyasha pointed at a random spot.

"Inuyasha, that's _her_." Kouga scrunched his eyebrows, "Are you sure you're feeling ok? Maybe we should go to a party tonight. I met this absolutely gorgeous girl and she invited me there. Maybe I could introduce you two to each other, you will like her Inuyasha."

"Let's go some other day, I'm tired."

&

The last period of the day, Drama, both Inuyasha and Kagome had the same class. They sat in their seats, neither taking a glance at each other.

The teacher walked in quickly, after the bell rang. She had papers in her hand. "Ok class, I know we don't have much time left, so let me just get to the point. This year's end of the school play will be Romeo and Juliet. I am going to try something new. Since some of you have worked so much harder than others this year, I would like to award you with the parts. We do not need auditions because I trust whoever gets the part they've been selected for will do a great job. So let's begin."

Inuyasha listened; he was starting to like this class. Maybe he should be an actor when he grew up? All the fame wouldn't bother him. He smiled to himself, imagining his picture on magazines and billboards.

"Alright, first off, the main parts, Juliet will be Kagome,"

Kagome smiled, she had always wanted to play in Romeo and Juliet, it was such a good story line, a simple romance tragedy. She was always a fan of the book and Shakespeare.

"And Romeo will be played by Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't hear the rest, his mind was spinning. The past few days, he tried as hard as he could to take his mind off her, yet, now he was expected to be the partner of Kagome. He could not act the part out, not when Kagome played Juliet.

Kagome froze, Inuyasha was Romeo? That meant they had to act as lovers…even the word sent shivers down her spine. She just wanted high school to be over with. Now, she had to suffer everyday until it was over. She raised her hand.

"Yes Kagome." The teacher smiled and said nicely.

"I was wondering if I could switch parts…" She put her head down in shame. She knew she had the talent to act it out, but if it meant suffering and acting with Inuyasha, she did not want the part.

"I'm sorry Kagome, the parts were determined by your personalities and skills, and it just wouldn't be the same if we switched casts. I'm sure everyone here would agree, you're a wonderful actress Kagome; don't let it go to waste." Everyone in the class just rolled their eyes; they knew perfectly well why Kagome didn't want the part. They hated her, so they were not going to complain to see her in pain.

Kagome nodded, and then said, "I understand miss, but is there anyway I could get a new part? I don't think this part fits me."

"Why don't I ask one of your classmates for an opinion, Kyite?"

"I think miss…" She stopped and glared at Kagome, "…that she is a wonderful actress; this part is perfect for her. This play would be perfect."

"Then it's settled then." Her teacher clapped her hands together, "Anymore questions?"

Inuyasha waved his hand around in the air. "What about me? I cannot work with her!"

"Inuyasha, you are a wonderful actor, but you need to watch your attitude. What's chosen is chosen, no complaining." Her teacher rubbed her temples, getting annoyed. Maybe an audition was needed after all.

"But I'm telling you, I _cannot_ work with her." Inuyasha stood up from his seat.

"That's not nice Inuyasha, why don't we ask Kagome herself for an opinion."

For the first time since Friday, Inuyasha turned and looked at her. His eyes, however, were different from before.

Kagome stared at him for a second, if she had to do it, then she would him with her. "I think Inuyasha suits perfectly for this part, he's a perfect actor in all ways, he would make our play perfect." Kagome smiled innocently. Deep down, she wanted to spit out her words like venom.

Inuyasha stared, two can play the game.

--

That's it! How do you think?

Please review!


	3. Lets Get It Started

A/N: Alright third chapter is here!

Thanks for all those reviews!

--

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Chapter Three**

"_Lose control, of body and soul.  
Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow.  
Don't get ahead, just jump into it.  
Ya'll here a body, two pieces to it.  
Get stutted, get stupid.  
You'll want me body people will walk you through it.  
Step by step, like you're into new kid.  
Inch by inch with the new solution.  
Trench men hits, with no delusion.  
The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'."_

_- Let's Get it Started by Black Eyed Peas_

--

Summer was near, it was almost the end of the school year, and five more days until "Romeo and Juliet" was due. Inuyasha and Kagome were almost strangers now, or so they both tried to believe. Kikyo and Inuyasha got together again. They even won King and Queen for the prom. Everything in this ordinary high school was back to normal and most people were glad for it.

"Hey Inu!" Kikyo smiled and happily ran over to Inuyasha. Her plan had worked, she was there when Inuyasha needed support and he decided to give her another chance. Everything was smooth and perfect.

"Hey Kik!" Inuyasha gave her a hug, and then pecked her on the cheek, "so tonight at six?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure, see you then." With that, Kikyo left for her next class.

Inuyasha's life was back to normal. He had a perfect girlfriend and remarkable friends. Kikyo and Inuyasha could even consider themselves as 'in love'.

&

It was lunch time, Inuyasha sat with all his friends on the grass, under a shady tree. Most of the time, they only talked about two subjects, girls and sports.

"Hey, look at Kagome Higurashi, she probably wore that shirt in the fifth grade," Kikyo snickered, as she watched Kagome, with books in her hands, walk passed.

Just as Kagome was about to pass them, Sango commented sarcastically, "Nice shirt."

Kagome stopped, took in a breath. She did not want to deal with them. "Thank you." She then walked off.

The group couldn't help but laugh and imitate, "Thank you."

"Dude, that was hilarious." Kouga laughed, "How old is she? Seriously, she needs to get a life."

"I still can't believe you let a girl like her use you," Miroku shook his head in pity.

"Yeah." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I had major problems back them," He seriously couldn't believe it, what did he see in her anyways? She's ugly. He smirked, "I'm gonna humiliate her so bad, she can't show her face in public again."

"This time, don't fall in love." Sango joked.

"Aren't you supposed to kiss her in the end?" Kikyo questioned.

"Yes." He sneered, "That's the most embarrassing part I've got planned."

&

Kagome got back home and threw her backpack off her shoulder. She then took out all the homework and started working on it in her room. Her mom, quietly, knocked.

"Do you want cookies Kagome?" Ms. Higurashi smiled, while opening her door.

"Thanks mom!" she smiled and took the tray out of her mother's hands. Her mother then left to work, she was a very busy person and Kagome appreciated her very much. Ever since her dad passed away when she was little, her mother did everything she could to support her, give her a better time.

Her life was completely normal now and she didn't mind at all. Everything was so peaceful, so nice, unlike the rapid life she had with him.

"Inuyasha…" She muttered to herself.

What did she like in him anyways? He was just some rude, arrogant, egotistical jerk. She never liked him, well maybe just a _little_, but she was over now and he seemed to be over her. Her plan for the future was to go to an acting school, possibly UCLA, get married, and be an actress, nothing that had to do with Inuyasha.

"_Hey Kagome…" Inuyasha hesitated; he was driving Kagome home from "The Winter Sonata". _

"_Yeah?" Kagome answered, getting ready to open the car door, it was late._

"_I was wondering if you," he hesitated, "wanted to go out with me."_

_Silence._

"_Right now…would be a good time to say something." Inuyasha unintentionally joked._

_Kagome bit her lips. Ever since she acted with him on stage in drama, she always felt something. However, she thought they never had a chance. They were completely different from each other. Was he just kidding? "Inuyasha. I'm sorry, but I can't." She stared down._

"_Oh," Inuyasha's voice cracked a little, "Why not?" He then asked lightly._

"_Because," she started, "I'm not allowed to date."_

Why was she thinking about him again? It was such a long time ago. She shook her head to try to stop the memories. Yet, one event linked to another. She couldn't help but flash the recollections before her eyes. She put her pencil down.

"_Ms. Higurashi, please give me a chance." Inuyasha came into Kagome's house and pleaded her mom._

"_Inuyasha, your reputation on my daughter is worse enough." Ms. Higurashi simply answered, she didn't want to continue, "I have heard of you at school, you are not the type of person I want my daughter to be with."_

"_Ms. Higurashi," Inuyasha took in a deep breath, "I promise I can change, I can do whatever you want me to. Please, just give me a chance with her. All your life you taught Kagome about forgiveness, why don't you follow up on your words?" _

_Kagome's mom hesitated; she did teach Kagome about forgiveness. And the words he just said, she couldn't help but empathize for him for her rudeness. He sounded so serious and sincere. She decided to give him a chance, for now. "Alright then, but if I see her grades drop, or if I see her do anything bad, then…"_

"_Thank you Ms. Higurashi!" Inuyasha smiled._

&

It was a beautiful, starry night. The brightly shimmering moon could be seen through the transparent clouds. Inuyasha picked up Kikyo from her house and drove to Four Du Feu, it was their favorite restaurant, and the place Inuyasha first met Kikyo.

"How many?" The waiter asked.

"Two." Inuyasha answered.

The waiter led them to a quiet corner and passed them their menus. He then went to get the two waters.

"So Inuyasha, I know this is the strangest subject, but got any plans for the future?" Kikyo brought up, leaning in towards him.

"Actually, don't get mad at me for saying this…" Inuyasha started.

"Why would I ever get mad at you, you're so cute," she winked at him, then twirled her hair with her finger.

"Well, I'm planning on acting…"

"That's great Inu! When you get famous, don't forget to call me." Kikyo smiled.

"Yeah right," Inuyasha laughed, "So what are you planning to do?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kikyo said teasingly, "Go to the same college as you?"

"Sounds good, NYU it is." Inuyasha smiled.

"You're going to NYU? Isn't that like really hard to get into?" Kikyo was surprised; he was smarter than he looked.

"Well, yeah, didn't I tell you? I chose that a long time ago."

"Guess not, but there's no way I can get into that, maybe Cooper Union? It's really close and a pretty good school I think."

Inuyasha was surprised about how much Kikyo knew about college. She actually knew Cooper Union was close to NYU. "Yeah, it's about a ten minute drive and it's not bad at all, you sure you can get in?" He didn't mean to sound mean, but Kikyo's grades were not very good at all, she even failed a few classes and had to take them again.

"Hopefully."

They laughed

"Can't believe we're talking about colleges, we're such nerds." Kikyo smiled.

Dinner went pretty well. They talked about everything they could think of, since this might be their last date as high school students. Time flew by so fast; college would be just the same. Before they knew it, they would have their own lives, own problems to worry about.

&

It was Friday, "Romeo and Juliet" played the next day, Saturday. Friday was the dress rehearsal. Tension was in the air, for no one wanted to mess up. After almost two hours of a perfect run through, it was the famous scene.

Kagome took in a big breath and recited.

"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make die with a restorative."

She paused.

"Kagome, what are you doing, kiss him! Kiss him!" Her teacher whispered from behind the stage. "Kiss him!" Each whisper got louder. Everyone in the theatre could hear her. Most of the students laughed.

Inuyasha opened one of his eyes, she was pathetic, it was not even real. He teased, "What's wrong Kagome? It's not like we haven't done it before."

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha's lips and took in one more deep breath. She then leaned down and pecked him gently on the lips. The rest of the rehearsal was a blur.

&

"Hey, ready for tomorrow?" Kouga smirked.

"Of course," Inuyasha smirked back.

"And don't forget about your plan," Miroku said.

"Yes, especially the make out part," Kikyo laughed.

"Can't wait to see her expression," Sango smiled.

&

The big day finally came. Saturday, the end of the year school play, "Romeo and Juliet", was held in the theatre of the school. Inuyasha's friends got front row seats, Kikyo had her camera ready. It was just like "The Winter Sonata", except this time, no mistakes would be tolerated. It was the last time they were going to see each other, it had to be done.

The curtains rose, showing the streets of a small town. A man dressed in medieval clothes came onto the stage. It was the narrator.

"Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

The prologue explained the whole tale through fourteen simple lines. The story was about two families, enemies of one another. However, their children loved each other. Through thick and thin, they vowed to be together. As the play progressed, they kill themselves for one another. This was the tragic play by William Shakespeare, exactly two hours long. And here, the story began.

&

It was time for Kagome's first appearance as Juliet. She walked onto the stage. Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, and Kouga all froze. She was wearing a beautiful red gown that draped to the floor, her hair was in perfect curls, and her make-up was done just right. She couldn't look anymore beautiful. How was Inuyasha going to deal with it?

&

Act I, Scene V was where Romeo first met Juliet. Romeo sat on a stool, talking to men named Tybalt and Capulet. Then, without a signal or sound, Juliet entered. Inuyasha stared; she was beautiful, the dress, the hair, the innocent look on her face…

Kagome walked forward, waiting for her cue line. However, that did not happen. Inuyasha just sat there, he was not thinking. He forgot his lines.

--

I'm so nice.

Please review to tell me what you think!


	4. When All is Said and Done

A/N: Sorry for the pretty long wait, well, **Merry** late **Christmas** everyone!

--

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Chapter Four**

"_I'm scared to be the only one who sees,_

_The hourglass run dry, 'cause too much time went by,_

_And why do I try to prove that I will be, _

_ready for everything thrown at me."_

_- When All is Said and Done by Trapt_

--

Kagome stared. The audience stared. Kikyo stared. Everyone held onto their breath. It was not supposed to happen.

All the sudden, Inuyasha coughed.

"If I…" he stumbled,

"Profane with my unworthiest hand  
this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

He said these lines without thinking.

Kagome fake smiled; at least the play wasn't ruined, they did the rehearsals so perfectly.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

&

Kikyo sat amongst the audiences. She was not pleased with this play. Although she barely understood Shakespeare language and did not read "Romeo and Juliet", she recognized what Kagome was trying to say. Just to make sure, she whispered to Kouga, who was sitting right next to her, "Is it just me or are they talking about kissing?"

Kouga looked over at her and laughed, he did not want to tell her, for she might get angry. "Shh…and watch the play."

Kikyo crossed her arms, huffed, and went back to watching "Romeo and Juliet". Inuyasha had to do what they planned on doing. She did not come here just to watch Kagome talk about kissing her boyfriend. What was she thinking?

&

During the last scene; the audience was deeply absorbed into the play, it was almost perfect. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and then slowly went down to kiss him.

Time for the plan, however, Inuyasha's body stiffened. No, it was not supposed to happen. It was another repeat of "The Winter Sonata", why was he so stupid? Get out of it.

Kikyo stared stunningly at the two lovers on stage. She wanted Inuyasha to ruin her so bad, yet, their plan didn't work again. That bitch Kagome. Why did she always ruin it? She ruined her happiness, she ruined her life, and she even dared to take Inuyasha away from her. She must have caste a spell on him.

"Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!"

Juliet snatched Romeo's dagger from his belt and placed it in front of her chest.

"This is thy sheath;" She then stabbed herself. "There rust, and let me die." She fell limply onto Inuyasha's chest.

The curtains fell. A huge round of applause was heard, everyone stood up and smiled. Inuyasha and Kagome got up and stared at each other, from behind the curtain. Their gaze was broken when the teacher yelled, "Cast, line up!" The two of them quickly got up, neither wanted to look at each other.

"Romeo was played by Inuyasha. Juliet was played by Kagome." The announcer broadcasted. He then gave a pause, for the two to bow on stage.

They walked onto the stage, neither were smiling, they both seemed to be in deep thought. The audience started clapping, but there was no reaction. Unconsciously, they just bowed their heads and walked off the stage.

&

Inuyasha gathered his stuff and went to meet his friends. He was kind of scared, especially of what Kikyo was going to say. He couldn't help it at all, His body was suddenly frozen, it wouldn't let him. He felt guilty, because another plan did not work out because of him. He just didn't want Kikyo to be mad, because he couldn't lose her, he love her.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled then walked up to him, "Inuyasha." She said once more, but softer, she gazed into his eyes, wondering what he was thinking.

Immediately, Inuyasha looked at her, he wasn't smiling, "Kikyo, I'm sorry, but I swear it's not what you think." He lowered his stare.

Kikyo let out a breath and smiled, she then hugged him tightly around the waist, "I understand, as long as you don't leave me again like last time."

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. "Of course not." He hugged her back.

Kagome was heading out the door; her mom was waiting for her in the parking lot, she just got back from work. On the way, she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo from the corner of her eyes. For some reason she felt her heart squeeze into her chest, but ignored it. Why did she care anyway? She didn't care about him at all. Kagome tried as hard as she could to shrug it off and forced herself to walk out the door.

Inuyasha saw Kagome look at him and Kikyo for a brief moment. What was that look in her eyes? Sorrow? Grief? Hatred? Those were not it, it was something else, something deeper.

All of the sudden, all of his friends walked to him. He broke the hug. What were they going to say?

"I knew this would happen again." Kouga laughed with a smirk.

"Especially when she first walked in, oh, she was hot." Miroku sighed, Sango scoffed, for she hated Kagome with a passion.

"Yeah, she was, even I gotta admit that." Kouga said once more.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Whatever, this is the last time I'll be seeing her anyways, gone from my life forever." Forever, that sounded so…unpromising. He needed to get her off his mind.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I'm kind of out of it today." Inuyasha stumbled.

"Why don't we all go to my house?" Suggested Sango, "You could use a little time with your real friends."

"Yeah man, I can tell 'Juliet' is all over your head." Miroku joked.

Kikyo grunted.

&

Summer break was almost over; the good times in high school had passed. It was the start of something new. Kagome was packing for UCLA, Inuyasha and Kouga were going to NYU, and Kikyo was preparing for Cooper Union.

High school was over, onto college, a new life. Their lives were passing by before their eyes, just a couple more years until they would have a job, a life, a family.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were closer than ever. Sango and Miroku had gotten together. Kouga, however, was still single; he just cannot found the right girl.

&

Kagome was at the airport, ready to go to Los Angeles, California.

"Bye mom! I'm going to miss you so much." Kagome hugged her mother, who was almost in tears. She had never parted her mother before, and this time, it was for a whole school year. Of course, she would come back during the holidays, but she was on her own now. Her mother had done everything she could to support her, including paying for her expensive college tuition.

"Bye honey, don't forget to call me, oh, I'll miss you, I miss you already." She hugged Kagome tightly. Kagome could barely breathe, but she didn't matter, she loved her mother so much.

"Would all passengers going on flight182 please aboard the airplane at this moment." The announcement said.

"That's you." Kagome's mother let go of her.

"Yeah, that's me," she took in a breath; this was it, the start of a new life.

"Have fun honey, I love you." She blew a kiss.

Kagome looked back, "I love you too." She then entered the gate.

Kagome's mother stood at the gate and watched her daughter until she disappeared in front of her eyes. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and walked towards the exit. She was late for work.

&

Kouga honked his car in front of Inuyasha's house. He, Kikyo, and Inuyasha were going to leave to New York together. They were excited. College was going to be the best experience.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Inuyasha yelled, while grabbing his suitcase, he only had a few, for he could buy everything he wanted in New York. Inuyasha smiled as he walked out the door, taking in the fresh scent of the trees. He was going to miss the smell.

&

The plane ride for Kagome was really long and boring. She was stuck next to a man who was scared of planes and therefore sweated a lot, leaving a very unpleasant odor.

"It's called deodorant." Kagome whispered to herself, breathing through her mouth.

She took out a red, small notebook her mother had given to her right before she left. She decided to use it like a diary, write everything she felt on paper.

_August 10,_

_I am Kagome Higurashi, I am 18 and I want to be an actress._

_Well, here I am going to UCLA, I hope I have wonderful time there. I also hope I will have nice roommates and friends that will treat me and like me for who I am on the inside._

_Well, that's it for now, I promise I will write more when I get there._

She sighed. How was college going to be like? Was it just like high school? She was going to have roommates and possibly friends. She slowly put the notebook into her backpack and leaned against the seat.

&

Kagome got off the plane. The airport was a lot bigger than her hometown one. She searched the signs of a baggage claim and found it. She then got her bags and went outside to get a cab. Once in there she said, "To UCLA please."

"The front entrance, miss?" He asked.

"Yes sir." She had no idea where her room was, or where the front entrance was exactly. How hard could finding a place be anyway?

They drove for a little less than an hour and got to University of California, Los Angeles. Kagome could not believe her eyes. The place was beautiful; the Hollywood sign was bright and clear in view. She entered the school campus, it was much bigger than she imagined and so beautiful, the trees, grass, statue, and water. She was definitely going to enjoy her stay.

There was a sign, posted on a wall with big letters that read: Register here. Kagome looked around the sign, there were desks set up and students lined up to register. She got into the line. It was only a few minutes before it was her turn.

"Name?" said a boy, who had blonde hair and pretty blue eyes.

"Kagome Higurashi." She replied.

"Kagome Higurashi," He repeated and then smiled, "what a pretty name"

"Thanks." She replied, he was really nice.

"I'm Hojo, a sophomore here, nice to meet you." He raised a hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you too," Kagome shook his hand.

"Well, here are your papers, have fun here, you will enjoy it. " He handed her the schedule and waved a goodbye.

Kagome looked at her a few of her papers; her room was in the Core-South area. The place was so big? How could she ever find it? Since Hojo was the only person she knew, she decided to ask him. Of course, she had to wait around until there were no more people waiting. After about twenty minutes, Hojo's line was clear.

"Hi Hojo, I was wondering if you could help me find my room?" She asked sincerely.

"Sure, where is it?"

"It says core-south, no idea where that is."

"Core-south? That's where my room is too, how nice! We could visit each other."

Kagome smiled, she just came and made friends with a sophomore, so good so far. Maybe she was going to have friends after all.

"Now what building is it in?" Hojo asked.

"It just says the North building." She raised an eyebrow, hoping he would know where it was.

"Me too! How nice." Hojo said, "Well, I'll walk you there."

They walked for about fifteen minutes and reached a gray building. It was older than the other ones, with double doors, leading to a wide hall.

"Well, this is the building; it was been very nice meeting you." Hojo grinned, "I have to get back, I'll see you around?"

"Of course." Kagome smiled and then entered the building. She got to her room and stood right in front of it. Her name was posted in front of the door, as well as all her roommates.

She slowly read the small piece of paper, Ayame and…Sango?

--

How many saw that coming?

Please review, thanks!


	5. Somewhere I Belong

Alright! Another chapter! This one's based on Kagome's life; the next chapter will be based on Inuyashas'.

Thanks to all those wonderful reviews!

--

**Chapter Five**

**Crawling in the Dark**

"_I want to heal, I want to feel, what I thought was never real,_

_I want to let go of the pain I felt so long, erase all the pain 'til it's gone._

_I want to heal, I want to feel, like I'm close to something real,_

_I want to find something I've wanted all along,_

_Somewhere I belong."_

_- Somewhere I belong by Linkin Park._

--

Kagome took in a deep breath, who would have thought Sango got into UCLA? She then slowly opened the door and walked in, no one was there, and she sighed in relief. Kagome then put her bags on the bottom bunk.

She walked around the room, there was a small living room, a tiny kitchen, and an average sized bathroom, and it was much better than she had expected.

Kagome then saw the door open; she closed her eyes and prayed that it would not be Sango. How was she going to live with her? But, it was not a green eyed girl with red hair walked in.

"Hi," Kagome smiled, "you must be Ayame."

The girl went up and gave her a hug, then said, "Yup! Is the other girl here?"

As if on cue, Sango casually walked in the door, she looked around, her eyes stopped on Kagome, "You!" She screamed.

"Me." Kagome answered; there was not much to say, since they both hated each other. It seemed no matter how hard she tried, she just could not get away from high school.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sango pointed angrily.

"I'm one of your roommates," Kagome said, she wasn't the arguing type

"Calm down!" Ayame eyed Sango, "Now someone please tell me what is going on?"

"Hi, I'm Sango and I'm telling you, you do not want to befriend that girl, she's the worst person you will ever meet, plus, in high school, she…"

"…what? That's not true, don't listen to her Ayame." Kagome broke in. She was not going to let Sango put her down like that. She should speak for herself. s

"Now, Kagome," Sango said, "go find another room, or you'll regret it." Sango glared at her.

"Alright, alright, both of you behave yourselves; seriously, if this is about high school, then get over it, this is college. And if one of you guys stole the other ones' boyfriend," Ayame casually assumed, "well, get over it too, it's not like you were gonna marry the guy, seriously!" Ayame rolled her eyes, "And both of you are staying here until you become friends." She smiled sweetly.

"What?" Sango scoffed, "I can't become friends with her!" She dropped her bags onto the ground and crossed her arms.

"Now, Sango is it? Go over there and shake her hand." Ayame tried. She was not the type of person to see others argue. Kagome seemed really nice. Sango just needed to calm down.

Sango stood there.

"Now, go shake her hand!" Ayame raised her voice and got behind Sango. She then pushed her towards Ayame.

Sango quickly stuck out a hand, waiting for Kagome to shake. They didn't even look at each other. Kagome sighed, Sango was very stubborn, she then shook her hand.

"There we go!" Ayame clapped, "all better!"

&

_August 10,_

_Well, the first day of here at UCLA was a bit unexpected._

_First, I met this guy named Hojo, he was really nice, that was the good part._

_Well, the bad part you won't believe. Sango is one of my roommates! How am I going to handle her? I'm trying to be nice, but her screaming and complaining isn't helping. Ayame, another one of my roommates, is trying to get us to like each other, trying to get us to be friends, but she just doesn't get it, we cannot be friends, it's just not possible!_

_Right now, the room is very quiet, for once, Sango and Ayame are unpacking, which I have already done, that's why I'm writing. Sango seems to have quiet down a bit, and I hope it stays that way, so peaceful._

_Oh, well, someone's knocking at the door, I have to go, I'll write more later._

She closed her diary and put it under her pillow, safe and secure. She had a lot more to write down. Kagome then quickly went to the door, for Ayame and Sango were both busy. Rapidly, she opened it.

Both of their jaws dropped, the person that stood in front of her was none other than Miroku. High school was beginning all over again.

"Great, just when I thought the day couldn't get any worse…" She whispered to herself, and then looked back at Miroku "You're here for Sango right?"

"Ye...Yes." he stumbled.

"I'll go get her," she then screamed without even turning around, "Sango!"

"Coming, give me a break!" She grabbed her purse and went to the door. Just as she got there, Kagome saw Sango give her first smile of the day, "Miroku!" She hugged him and they kissed each other.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Sango's finally gone!" she said to Ayame, smiling. She could finally relax and have time to think over everything. School was about to start, how was she going to do well with Sango in her room?

"Where'd she go?" Ayame asked, sitting on Kagome's bed.

"With her boyfriend," she shrugged and answered casually.

Ayame grinned mischievously, "the one that you stole?"

"I did not steal anyone! You're making up stories now!"

"Well, I guess, but that's what usually happens in high school, people hold grudges because of silly things like this."

"Yeah," Kagome turned her gaze downward.

Ayame sighed, if she wasn't getting her story, she would figure it out herself. Why did the two hate each other so much? They both seemed like really nice people once they settled down.

There was a knock on the door. The two girls looked at each other, as if not expecting anyone to visit.

Ayame got up and opened the door. It was a boy in which she had not met yet. He stood in front of her smiling, "Is Kagome here?"

"Yes she is and may I ask who you are?"

"Hojo."

"Are you Kagome's boyfriend?"

Hojo flushed, "No, I'm just a friend. We met earlier, may I speak to her?"

"Did you go to her high school?"

"No, I'm a sophomore here."

"Alright then," she said with disappointment, he obviously did not know anything about Kagome's past. "Kagome, Hojo's here to see you!"

Kagome paused for a moment. Hojo? What is he doing here?

"Hi Hojo!" She waved.

"Hi Kagome!" He waved back.

"Alright," Ayame put her hands together at the awkwardness of their conversation. "Well, I'll leave you two here," She then went into the kitchen to fix herself dinner, since she obviously was spending her night alone.

"So Kagome, I was wondering if you would…but if you don't that's ok…but could you…I mean could I, sorry…could I take you out for dinner?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh a little bit on the inside; he wasn't very good at this. "Sure, I'd love to." She smiled, "Ayame, I'm going out for dinner!" She yelled into the kitchen.

"Alright! Have fun! And just leave me here all by my lonesome self!"

Kagome laughed. "She'll be fine," she said to Hojo, they then left.

"Alright," Ayame suddenly had an idea, "time to find out what happened in her past."

She went to her bed and dug out her diary from under the pillow, even though this is not what friends were supposed to do, but she felt like she had to do it. She read the short first entry.

"Let's see," She said to herself, "She wants to be an actress and hopes people will treat her like she is on the inside, not outside. Nothing important here."

She then flipped to the second entry.

"Well, not much help there either, other than how much she hates Sango." She sighed, "Figuring this out will take longer than I expected."

&

"Hojo, where are you taking me?" Kagome asked curiously, while he was driving to an unknown place.

"You'll see, I hope you will like it." Hojo said, with his eyes on the road.

Kagome studied him; he was a very skinny boy under his baggy clothes. His hair was blonde, messy and short. His eyes were soft. He was very different than Inuyasha. But why was she thinking of him? She got over him a long time ago.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" He asked sincerely, while looking at her. Then, he put his eyes back onto the road.

"Uh…yeah, I am, sorry, I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh, nothing really, just where you were taking me."

"Well, here we are."

Kagome looked up, it was…Pizza Hut. She wasn't…disappointed, she just thought he would take her to a real place, but this would do. She recovered herself with a smile, as Hojo dug out his wallet.

"Sorry it couldn't be anywhere fancy, but my parents don't give me any money for college. I work a few jobs, so I'm still kind of broke."

Kagome laughed, "No, I love it." Love was a bit of an overstatement, but she liked people who had to earn their own money, earn their way through life.

&

"Welcome to Pizza Hut, May I take your order?" the man at the counter said.

"How about a medium sized pepperoni pizza and two Dr. Peppers."

He didn't even ask Kagome what she wanted, but he had good intentions on the inside. After they got their food, Hojo immediately started eating, biting down pizza and slurping down the soda.

"Hojo, slow down," She whispered, looking around to see if anyone was staring.

Hojo stopped, chewed, and swallowed, "I'm not doing this right am I?"

"No, it's fine, it's just that you might choke." Kagome did not want him to feel bad about himself.

"Sorry, I've never been on a date before."

She nearly laughed, he actually called this a date. However, she did not want to hurt his feelings, so she asked, "so this is the first time you've ever taken a girl out?"

Hojo nodded, "I suck huh."

Kagome laughed, "No, this is my first 'date' too." If she was starting a new life, why not start fresh?

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call this a date." Hojo said, finally realizing where they were, "so tell me, what was your life like before you got here?"

Kagome stared down at her small slice of pepperoni pizza lying on her plate, "well, I don't really want to talk about it, what about yours?"

Hojo shrugged, "bad, people would just ignore me, I never found out why, I guess they just never liked me. They didn't even give me a chance."

"Hojo, listen, I know exactly how you feel, my life was like that too."

"Well, we have each other now, huh?" Hojo grinned.

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, I guess."

&

When Kagome got home, Ayame was lying on the couch, watching TV, she looked bored. As she saw Kagome walk in, she turned it off. Her face brightened.

"How'd dinner go?" She asked with a grin, suggesting something more.

Kagome rolled her eyes; it was not even a date. "Fine, what about yours?"

"Ok I guess…"

It was getting very late and Sango still had not come back. Kagome was quietly watching TV, while Ayame lied on the bunk above her, listening to music and thinking.

She had nothing better to do, so why not try to find out what happened to Kagome in high school? She knew it was mean, but if she uncovered it, she might be relate to her more and help her out in life. Ayame even read through her two entries in her diary, although it did not help at all.

All of the sudden, the door opened, "I'm home girls!" Sango yelled happily.

"Sounds like you had a good time." Ayame sat up from her bed and climbed down.

"I did!"

"Well, what'd you guys do?"

"Oh, we just went to dinner, nothing much."

"Is that _all_ you did?" Ayame eyed her.

"Ajama, you're such a funny girl, of course we didn't do _that_, I'm in college, now, let's sleep. I'm tired."

Sango had completely ignored Kagome, and Kagome thought it was better off that way; she took out her diary, and started writing.

_Sorry I had to stop writing, but you won't believe this. When I went to open the door, it was Miroku, Sango's boyfriend! How did those two ever manage to get into UCLA! Seriously, this is weird, so much for having a good time in college. Well, after Sango left with Miroku, another person knocked on the door. I was so surprised because it was Hojo, the sophomore that I met earlier today. He asked me to dinner, it was so funny seeing him stumble, later on I found out it was his first time asking a girl out to dinner. Well, he took me to Pizza Hut, why? Because he had to work for his own college money, so he didn't have much spare change, I like people like that. Hojo is very different from Inuyasha and I like him for it._

--

Alright, here we go, another chapter done.

The four years of college will take probably three to five chapters, the first couple of days will be detailed, because of Sango, Hojo, and Ayame's connection with Kagome. But after that, it will get real brief. Because my summary isn't even based on college, it's based on the movie they're going to act in, so I don't want to make college half the story.

Please review and tell me what you thought because I thought this chapter was kind of pointless and boring.


	6. Time of Your Life

A/N: Next chapter!

--

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Chapter Six**

_Another turning point;  
a fork stuck in the road.  
Time grabs you by the wrist;  
directs you where to go.  
So make the best of this test  
and don't ask why.  
It's not a question  
but a lesson learned in time.  
It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_- Time of your Life by Green Day_

--

The sun was blazing in New York, summer came, and the spring was gone. One year was almost disappeared. Inuyasha and his roommates, Kouga and Shippo, were in their dorm, watching Red Sox against the Yankees. The match was intense, for all three disagreed on which team was going to win.

"C'mon!" yelled Kouga. His dream was to be a dentist. No matter how Inuyasha tried to talk him out of it, he stuck with it. What was so interesting about being a dentist? Stick your hands in people's mouths?

"What was that?" Inuyasha slammed his fist on the floor, spilling the popcorn all over the carpet. He sighed, while looking at the mess, "oh great. Shippo, can you get a vacuum for me?"

Shippo tried to ignore his question. "But I don't know where it is!" He complained with his eyes glued on the TV.

"It's in the cabinet." Inuyasha said sternly, not looking at him either.

"But I still don't know where it is!"

Inuyasha groaned. Ever since he met Shippo, he thought of him as a little brother, always complaining and whining. Inuyasha could not believe he was a college student, but he was okay with it, because he could boss Shippo around.

As for Kouga, since when did he want to be a dentist? Go through dental school and all that crap? Which, by the way, also involved tons of studying. He just did not think Kouga was ready for the commitment. In high school, Kouga was always the one copying homework everyday and not showing up when he felt like it. Could he really change himself for the job he wanted?

His watch started beeping. Inuyasha stared at the time.

"Damn it! I've got a date with Kikyo!" He quickly put on his jacket and grabbed his keys, "Tell me who won." With that, he ran out the door.

&

"Hey Naraku, what time is it?" Kikyo giggled, as Naraku, the guy next door, placed kisses on her neck.

"Six o'clock babe," Naraku purred.

"Shit! You've better get out. My boyfriend, Inuyasha, will come any minute now." She tossed him his jacket. Kikyo and Naraku had been visiting each other since the beginning of the year. They found each other very entertaining.

"Alright, well, see you tomorrow?" he tried sounding happy, but truthfully, he was a little disappointed.

"You bet," Kikyo blew a kiss.

Naraku sighed while walking out the door, to the left, was his room. They were always so close to each other. At night, Naraku would always wonder what Kikyo was doing and touch the wall which separated the two. He loved Kikyo and she always told him that she loved him too, but for some reason, Kikyo didn't want to give up Inuyasha. He had not even seen what Inuyasha looked like, since he went to NYU. But who cared about that? He was obviously better than Inuyasha.

Kikyo quickly cleaned up some of the mess she and Naraku made, when they were together, they always played around, causing the room to be disordered. She just didn't want Inuyasha to suspect anything. Kikyo went to the bathroom to fix her hair and find a decent outfit. Then, right after that, she heard a knock on the door and went to open it, it was Inuyasha.

Kikyo smiled, "Inu!" They then quickly kissed.

"So, where are your friends?" he asked, while casually walking over to the couch. The dorm was smaller than the one he had at NYU, but it was comfortable and he had gotten used to it.

Kikyo laughed, "I just gave them some money to go to the movies. I mean, more alone time with you, right?"

Inuyasha smirked, "of course, like always. You sure know how to handle your money." Before Kikyo could respond, Inuyasha remembered why he was here, "Oh, by the way, what are you doing this summer?"

"I don't know, haven't really thought about it." Inside, Kikyo was hoping Inuyasha would invite her somewhere. If not, she would spend the summer with Naraku; he already invited her to the Bahamas, which wasn't bad at all. She won either way.

"Well, I was thinking we could maybe go to Hawaii?" He carelessly asked.

Kikyo gasped, it was her favorite place in the world. It was so romantic and peaceful. Plus, she could get the tan she always wanted. Just to make sure, she asked, "as in together?"

"Of course together, how else?"

Kikyo was so happy, she jumped onto him, "I love you so much!"

Inuyasha laughed, "I love you too."

&

It was a starless night, the moon hid behind the dark, thick clouds. Inuyasha stayed with Kikyo for nearly five hours.

"It's getting late," Kikyo said, looking at her clock, "and there's school tomorrow, more interior designing classes."

"Oh, fun," Inuyasha waved his hands in the air sarcastically.

"What are you talking about? It is fun. When I get out of here, I'm gonna be the most famous designer, everyone will know my name. I will even have my own show!" Kikyo imagined.

Inuyasha laughed, "and I'm gonna be the most famous actor."

Kikyo walked Inuyasha to his car, even though Inuyasha insisted that she didn't have to. Right outside, they kissed each other deeply and passionately, never wanting to let each other go.

When Inuyasha left, Kikyo went into the building to visit Naraku. Before she even knocked, Naraku opened the door. He smirked.

"Haven't gotten tired of me yet, babe? Naraku asked playfully.

"Why would I ever get tired of you? You're so hot…"

&

_May 19,_

_Today's the first day of summer break! I'm so happy! What a year it's been!_

_Well, let me summarize this whole school year for you._

_One of my friends is Ayame, she wants to be a violinist and I think that's great! I was so close with her, until about December, I found out her little secret. She had been reading my entries to my diary! I was so mad at her! Friends aren't supposed to do that! She then told me that she was actually trying to help me get over my high school years. So I screamed that I was already over it. We didn't talk for a whole week, which gave me time to think about what I had said to her. Then I realized that I was a little too harsh; I mean she's my friend. So I went to talk to her, she apologized and I forgave her._

_As for Sango, we're friends now. Yes, I used to dislike her, but now, she's nice to me, I guess her bad side disappeared. It took us a while before we actually stopped fighting and started to talk. Then, after a few weeks, we actually enjoyed talking to each other. Sango wants to be a pianist and her boyfriend, Miroku, a pervert, wants to be a surgeon. Sure, being a surgeon is great, but that takes about ten more years of school after college! Miroku just doesn't seem like that type of person, but who knows…_

_In case you're wondering where Hojo went, well, he and I are still going out, it's been nine months. I like him a lot, and he likes me too. I hope this relationship will last forever. Whenever I'm with him, I feel like all my worries are gone, he's so caring, nice, and smart, everything I wanted in a boyfriend. _

_I changed a lot this year too. One of the biggest is shopping. In high school, I used to hate it; it was so boring, looking at the clothes for hours and hours. But now, I seem to enjoy it more, probably because of Ayame and Sango who love to shop. The three of us would hang out at the mall on weekends, it was fun. And not to sound like a stuck up person, but I actually dress nicer and I like it, it makes me feel better about myself. _

_I realize that I probably already mentioned all of this in detail, but I just felt like doing a summary of my whole year. It turned out pretty good. _

_As for you, this is the end of the diary. My freshman year took up all the room; I want my sophomore year to be different. _

_Bye._

"Kag, you writing again?" Ayame laughed, it was surprisingly unbelievable that Kagome loved writing so much. She would see Kagome on her bed, writing for hours, putting all her thoughts and emotions onto paper.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I just finished." She closed her diary and put it under her pillow, Ayame wouldn't read it again and neither would Sango.

"Well, just telling you so you don't forget to call your mom about the summer thing."

"Wow, you're so excited," Kagome said.

"I am, "she then walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Just then, Sango walked in the door.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She said casually.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said, "I was just gonna call my mom about the summer thing."

"Oh, go ahead." She turned on the TV, turned the volume down, and watched quietly.

Kagome dialed the numbers. The phone rang.

"Hello?" said a woman's voice on the other line.

"Mom?" Kagome asked carefully.

"Oh, hey honey! I haven't heard from you in ages!"

"Mom, it's only been one week since the last time I called." Kagome laughed, her mother was a good mom, but she was too good some time.

"So, when are you coming back? I miss you so much!" Her mom nearly screamed at the end of the line.

"Well, that's what I called you for. You see, I have a friend here, Ayame, I told you about her, do you remember?"

"Of course! I remember every single conversation we had!"

"Ok, well, her parents are really busy, so I was wondering if she could spend the summer with us."

"Oh! Of course! I would love to meet her; she seems like such a lovely girl."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes! And feel free to invite as many friends over as you would like."

Kagome laughed, "Ok mom, well, I have to go now, Sango, Ayame, and I are going out to lunch…"

Her mom cut in, "Sango as in your high school friend?" Sango started laughing. Kagome never told her mom about her life in high school, the only person her mom knew from high school was Inuyasha.

"Yes mom, I've told you about her before, remember?"

"Of course I remember, just wondering."

"Well, I've got to go now, love you, bye!"

"I love you too honey, take care, bye!"

Kagome hung up and Ayame came out of the bathroom.

"So what'd she say?" Ayame asked curiously.

"She said yes."

Ayame jumped, "We're gonna have so much fun! You, me, and Sango."

Just then, the phone rang. Kagome laughed, "It's probably my mom worrying again, could you pick up for me? You should talk to her."

Sango rolled her eyes and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, may I speak to Sango?"

"Yes, she's speaking, who is this?" Sango wondered at the almost familiar voice.

"Hey Sango, this is Inuyasha."

She froze.

--

Wow, this chapter too forever to write and I was laughing the whole way because it was funny! I don't know why, it just was.

Sorry for the long delay, I have the next chapter pretty much planned out, so hopefully it'll come out soon.

Please leave a review! Thanks!


	7. So Happy Together

A/N: Next chapter! Enjoy!

--

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Chapter Seven**

"_Imagine me and you, I do.  
I think about you day and night,  
Its only right to think about the girl you love,  
and hold her tight so happy together." _

_- So Happy Together by Simple Plan_

--

Sango nervously kept the phone at her ear. She had not talked to him in a long time. It felt awkward. "Hey Inuyasha," she greeted as calmly as possible, however, she was nervous, and he knew it.

"Um…hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah…" Sango bit her lips. She then remembered Kagome, what was she supposed to tell him? They became friends? They like each other now? As if Inuyasha was going to believe her! She didn't want to mention Kagome.

"Well, you don't sound yourself."

"'Cause…I got a test tomorrow and I haven't studied for it." Sango lied; it was the only thing she thought of. Of course, it was already summer break, but Inuyasha wouldn't know, since his school was still going on.

"Wait…wait…you're studying for a test!"

"Well," Sango tried thinking of something else, it was lie after lie. She never studied for tests, "I'm very close to failing and I don't want to take the class over again."

"Oh, okay, well, that's kinda important I guess. I'll make this quick then. Kouga thought it'll be cool if we had a little high school reunion. You know, with me, you, Miroku, Kouga, and Kikyo. So what do you think?"

"Oh, that's a great idea. Is everyone going?" Sango's voice lightened up. She missed her high school friends so much, they were so close and when college started, they stopped talking to each other.

"Everyone will, once you tell Miroku of course."

"Alright, I'll tell him straight away, I can't wait, I missed you guys!"

"We all missed you and Miroku too, you more than Miroku of course," Inuyasha laughed, "What else…let's see…oh yeah! We'll meet at Kouga's house on July 4th and do some fireworks and stuff, can you make it?"

"Of course."

"Ok, see you then, bye."

"Bye."

Sango sighed in relief as she hung up the phone.

"Who was it, Sango?" Kagome said from the other room.

She could not tell Kagome, it was already summer break and she didn't want to ruin her mood "Just my mom," Sango said.

&

May was almost over, the year passed by fast. Sango, Kagome, and Ayame were packing up for summer. Ayame would be going to Sango and Kagome's hometown. She was excited, spending a whole summer with her two good friends. What more could she ask for?

The three arrived late at night, the airport was nearly empty. A lady stood at the gate of the exit, it was Kagome's mother. Kagome instantly brightened up; she had not seen her mom for what seemed like forever. She really did miss her.

"Kagome!" She yelled, while running towards her.

"Mom!" Kagome smiled, and hugged her tightly. Then, realizing her friends were behind her, she broke the hug and introduced the two, "mom, this is Ayame and Sango. Ayame and Sango, this is my mom."

"Hi." Ayame waved and then shook her hand.

"Oh, I heard so many wonderful things about you two!" Kagome's mom said excitedly and gleamed.

Sango and Ayame laughed.

"Well, let's get out of here," her mom said, leading them to get their luggage, and then to the car.

&

"Well, you will be sleeping here for the summer," her mom showed Ayame her room, which was next to Kagome's room. It was the smallest bedroom, the bed and closet nearly took up the whole room. Since her mom had to support Kagome by herself, they could not afford a bigger house. Kagome's mom then turned to Sango and smiled, "Are you sure you don't want to stay here? I would love it if you did."

Sango shook her head, "My parents wanted me to go home."

Her mom's eyes widened. She had forgotten that Sango lived in town. "Well, of course, you're their daughter, and they haven't seen you for a very long time. Let's not keep them waiting then. I'll drive you there."

"Thanks."

&

After a few days, Inuyasha and Kikyo flew to Hawaii. It was an absolutely gorgeous place. A gentle breeze swept across the palm trees, the sweet scent of grass mixed with the salty ocean could be smelled from miles away.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo squeaked, right when she got off the plane, "I'm so excited! We could go shopping, tanning, surfing…"

"You know how to surf?" Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously; she was not the type to do any sports.

"Of course not, but I could learn, can't be that hard." Kikyo giggled, "Oh, I love you so much!" She pecked him on the lips

"I love you too," Inuyasha smiled as he picked up the luggage.

&

Their hotel was a stunning white beach front suite. From the porch, they could see the calm waves steadily rolling in, the surfers ripping up the wave, and the dolphins jumping gracefully far off in the clear blue water.

Kikyo took in a deep breath to smell the salty ocean. Inuyasha snuck behind her and encircled his arms around her waist, "It's nice, isn't it?" he asked, while planting kisses on her neck.

"Mm…beautiful." Kikyo whispered in his ear, "I'll never wanna leave."

"I probably won't either, but we have a high school reunion party."

"So?" Kikyo still said in a light, dazed tone.

"You don't wanna see our old buddies?"

"Do we have to?"

"Of course baby," Inuyasha then let go of her waist gently, "I'm gonna go unpack."

Kikyo turned around to face him, "That can wait; lets go down to the beach."

&

The first month of summer passed by before their eyes, there was so much to do, but so little time. The three girls were having a wonderful time. It was already the end of June; the Fourth of July high school reunion at Kouga's house was edging near. Sango, however, had not told Kagome or Ayame yet, afraid that it would bring Kagome bad memories.

&

As morning approached, the big day came. Everyone was excited, for it was Fourth of July, a day to celebrate.

"Happy July Fourth!" Kagome shouted, as she walked towards the kitchen to make some breakfast, "What should we do today?"

"Fireworks!" Ayame gleamed, "What else?"

"How about it, Sango?" Kagome asked. It had been years since she did fireworks with her family or friends. She was looking forward to it.

Sango froze, what was she supposed to say? She just shook her head slowly, "Sorry guys, I can't, my parents want me to spend the day with them." She was sick of lying to her two friends, but what could she do? She only kept it a secret for Kagome.

"But why?" Ayame at her, she was disappointed.

"I guess they just want me to spend more time with them," Sango faked a frown, "I'm so sorry; I wish I could come too. It would have been a blast."

"Not your fault, Sango," Kagome smiled, despite her being let down, "Well, guess it's just you and me Ayame."

"Hm…guess so, we'll have fun anyways."

"Of course," Kagome grinned.

&

Sango left Kagome's house when it was getting late. There was no moon or stars in the dark, night sky. She took in a deep breath, recalling all of the good times her group had in high school. Had they changed? Would it still be the same kind of party they usually had? Nervously, Sango stopped at Kouga's house, they had not moved. She still remembered the place by heart.

Sango slowly rang the doorbell.

Immediately, the door opened. It was Kikyo. "Sango!" She screamed out with joy and jumped onto her, "I missed you so much!" They hugged each other tightly. All the wonderful memories of high school were filling up Sango's mind. She used to be best friends with Kikyo.

As they broke the hug, Sango stepped into Kouga's house. She looked around; everyone was sitting in the living room, waiting for her. As they saw her, they all jumped to their feet to walk over and greet her. Each of them had a smile on their face.

"Sango!" Everyone yelled.

"Hey guys!" The guys each took turns to quickly hug Sango. Sango enjoyed their warm presence. They had not changed at all and she was glad.

Miroku was the last in line, as he embraced her tightly in his arms, he whispered in her ears, "I was wondering if you told…you know who."

Sango's smile suddenly faded, she shook her head, "I mean, what would she think if I told her? I don't want to ruin her summer. Why, did you tell anyone about her?"

"No, not a single word."

"Good."

"So what did you tell her instead?"

"That I was spending the evening with my parents, some family time."

"Good one," Miroku sighed in relief, and then broke the hug, "Let's go do some fireworks."

Everyone headed towards the backyard.

&

At the other side of the neighborhood, Kagome and Ayame had multiple different colored sparklers in their hands, dancing and singing under the night sky.

"Too bad Sango couldn't come," Kagome said, as she lighted another sparkler.

"Yeah, her loss," Ayame joked.

All of the sudden, a flashes of light appeared in the skies; it exploded into stunning sparks of blue, green, and red. The two girls, in awe, gazed at the sky.

"Wow," Ayame finally let her breath out.

"Yeah," Kagome admired, "that was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

After the light completely disappeared from the sky, Ayame suddenly gasped, "You know what would be fun?"

"What?"

"We should follow the fireworks and find the people who set it," Ayame smiled, it was one of her brilliant plans.

"What? You're kidding me, right?" Kagome raised an eyebrow; she was not the type of person to meddle with peoples affairs.

"I'm serious! Judging from the sound and the light," Ayame stroked her chin, trying to sound smart to convince Kagome, "it's probably not that far away, about a mile."

"That means it's just around the neighborhood!" Kagome gasped; she really did want to know who could set off such beautiful fireworks.

"Exactly, let's go," Ayame grabbed Kagome arm before she had any second thoughts. Ayame first pushed her into the passenger seat of the car she borrowed at the airport. Then, quickly, she drove down the street, hoping she was going the right direction.

"Oh look! There's another one!" Kagome pointed, this time it looked like a blue flower and sprinkled down like a meteor shower. "Beautiful," Kagome said in awe.

They continued following the fireworks, one by one, until Ayame thought she had found the house. Ayame slowly turned off the engines and opened her door. "I hope this is it," she looked at Kagome.

Just then, she heard talking from the backyard. Following that, sparks of light exploded into the air. The people in the back all laughed. "Gotta be this one," Ayame smiled to herself, "let's go!" She stepped out of the car and looked at the house.

"Ayame, are you sure? What if they don't like us?" Kagome said cautiously, she did not know what kind of people hid behind the walls; she also did not want it to ruin her night.

"Don't worry," Ayame sighed, while pulling Kagome out of her car, "c'mon!"

Kagome grunted in defeat and stood up, she then followed Ayame. Ayame opened the fence to the backyard cautiously, as if not wanting to disturb them. Then, although she knew there were people, she asked, "Anyone there?"

The laughter stopped, silence and tension filled the air; all eyes were on her. Ayame saw two guys and a girl getting ready to light a sparkler. To ease the tension, she looked back at Kagome. "Kagome, why are you being so shy? Come in!"

Without even asking for her permission, Ayame jerked Kagome into the backyard. At once, her eyes met with his.

--

A/N: I just love cliffies, don't you? I was trying to make the 'her eyes met with his' more dramatic, but I couldn't think of anything else. Well, I did think of 'brown met gold,' but that's kinda stupid.


	8. The Way

A/N: Hey! I know! Finally an update that's not too slow.

--

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Chapter Eight**

"_There's something 'bout how you stay on my mind,  
There's something 'bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep. Oh girl  
Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes.  
Maybe it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile.  
And the reasons they may change,  
But what I'm feeling stays the same."_

_- The Way by Clay Aiken_

--

Kagome gasped at once. The eyes, the face, it all looked so familiar. Was it who she thought it was? It couldn't be. She quickly turned around and walked away. Her body was moving without her consent because her mind was blank.

Once she got outside the yard, her brain started working and memories were rushing through her mind like a train on tracks. She stopped and stared at her feet. The images of the golden eyes were not leaving her mind.

"No, it wasn't, stop thinking of him," she tried talking herself through it. Her thoughts were broken by Ayame's voice. She was standing right in front of her. The darkness swallowed Kagome's emotions.

"What was up?" She looked confused.

"Nothing," Kagome answered.

"Oh come on, Kagome. There must be something wrong."

"It's nothing, I swear."

"Kagome, you can't always keep stuff to yourself. I'll help you through it." Ayame tried, although she knew Kagome wasn't going to budge.

"Ayame, I swear it's nothing, I just thought someone was someone else, ok?" Kagome snapped.

"Who did you think it was?"

"Nobody, let's go home."

&

Inuyasha lay awake in bed at night. It happened so quickly, she was there, and then she left. It was all a blur, but for some reason, he thought it was her. He turned his body, so it faced the wall. His mind was racing back and forth, and back and forth. It could not make a conclusion. Inuyasha grunted in frustration.

The sound of the creaking door stopped his thoughts.

"Inu honey?" Kikyo opened the door slowly. When she saw him, she smiled, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Inuyasha had his back against her. He did not plan on moving, for his thoughts were still on Kagome. Inuyasha just quickly responded with a grunt.

Kikyo took his grunt as an approval. She snuggled against him, "You're so stiff Inu, what's on your mind?"

&

"Kagome, can you believe it? This is the last year of school! I'm totally ready to get out of here." Ayame screamed with enthusiasm. Everything flashed by before their eyes. It was the start of senior year. Life was rushing by too fast.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, it feels good, but recently I've been thinking about taking more courses on acting, so I can get better." Her ultimate goal was to pursue an acting career. Although she knew there was a very slim chance of actually getting to act in a movie, she was not going to lose her dreams without a fight.

"I'm definitely not doing that," Sango added in with a nod, "I got a letter to play piano for a movie." She tried concealing her excitement.

"What? That's great Sango!" Ayame hugged her, "I got one too!"

"Really? What movie!"

"I don't know, doesn't really say." Ayame put her hand in her pocket and pulled out an invitation, "Here's what it looks like." It was a small, red letter, embroidered with gold.

"No way!" Sango squeaked, "That's the exact same one I got!"

The two girls yelled so loud that the whole dorm shook with excitement. They hugged each other, while jumping up and down in the air.

"I guess I'll be the only one here," Kagome sighed. She was truly happy for them; they were both succeeding with chasing their dreams.

Ayame stopped jumping and laughed, "No you aren't, Kagome. We can't leave you here by yourself. What kind of friends do you think we are? We're taking you with us of course."

"Yeah! Take a break from all that acting and have fun!" Sango laughed with her.

"And you can learn from the actors in the movie," Ayame added on, the side of her lips curled up. She knew Kagome was going to take it.

"That's true." Kagome thought out loud, "I'll come then."

&

Inuyasha and Kikyo were in love. Kikyo, of course, was still playing around with Naraku. Naraku still hasn't met Inuyasha, and vice versa.

Kikyo spent every single weekend and many times after school at Inuyashas' place. They considered themselves in love. Kikyo, of course, was still playing with Naraku. Naraku still had not met Inuyasha. Kikyo, in general, disgusted Shippo, every time she entered the room, Shippo would find an excuse and leave. They were too romantic.

"Inu honey! Look at this!" Kikyo waved a sealed envelope in her hand, as she walked into the room.

"What is it babe?" Inuyasha looked carefully at the cover; it seemed like something really formal.

"Open it!" Kikyo handed it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha slowly opened the envelope, careful not to tear anything inside. Enclosed was a letter.

_Dear Mr. Inuyasha,_

_We are pleased to inform that you have been selected to try out for our newest movie. The name of the movie is The Notebook. The deadline for a response will be November 11. If responded, we will give you a list of characters, the plot, and when to come to our studio. Hope to hear from you soon! _

_Sincerely,_

_Movie Studios_

After Inuyasha read it, Kikyo snatched it from his hand and stared at it. She read it again and again, until she knew it was the real thing. "Oh my god Inu! This is your big break, you're gonna get famous! I'm so proud of you!" Kikyo said excitedly, nothing better than a famous boyfriend.

Inuyasha was still in shock, he could not believe what he just read. He had only been acting for a few years and a movie wanted him to play in it? It seemed wrong. Inuyasha thought about it. "But I don't know Kik. What do you think? What will you do while I'm gone? This movie might take a while." Inuyasha pondered.

"Oh, you know me, I'll just keep studying and you'll come back in no time." She winked.

"I don't know, should I respond?"

"Yes! Of course! I mean unless you don't want to. It's your choice."

"I guess I will and how about this. I'll ask if I can take you along with me."

"That would be great! Thank you!" Kikyo clasped her hands together; she had such a caring and thoughtful boyfriend.

&

"Kagome, there's a really odd letter in your mailbox for you, want it?" Ayame looked at the sealed envelope, it looked very formal.

"Yeah, sure, over here," Kagome waved her hand in front of Ayame. Ayame put the mail into her hand. Kagome did not even look at Ayame. Her face was staring at a paper and her hand was writing vigorously.

"What are you working on?" Ayame looked over her shoulder, "Oh, the essay you have to do for English."

"Yup," she sighed, and finally took her eyes off the paper, "I guess I can take a break, I mean I'm almost finished."

"Yeah, you should, you've been working on that forever and it's due next week! I mean come on! Have some fun!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and opened the letter.

_Dear Ms. Kagome,_

_We are pleased to inform that you have been selected to try out for our newest movie. The name of the movie is The Notebook. The deadline for a response will be November 11. If responded, we will give you a list of characters, the plot, and when to come to our studio. Hope to hear from you soon! _

_Sincerely,_

_Movie Studios_

Kagome was stunned; she didn't know what to say. Did she read it right? Kagome then stared at the paper and read it a couple of times. Out of everything she had expected, this was the last thing on the list.

"Tell me what it is already." Ayame tapped her fingers on the desk impatiently.

"I can't believe it," Kagome finally found her words. However, it was not enough to satisfy Ayame. She snatched the letter from Kagome's hands and read it over. Finally, she stunningly said, "Kagome! This is the same one I got invited to! This is so exciting! I need to tell Sango!"

&

_Dear Mr. Inuyasha,_

_Thank you for responding._

_The movie focuses on an old man reading a story to an old woman in a nursing home. The story he reads follows two young lovers named Allie Hamilton and Noah Calhoun, who meet one evening at a carnival. But they are separated by Allie's parents who disapprove of Noah's unwealthy family, and move Allie away. After waiting for Noah to write her for several years, Allie meets and gets engaged to a handsome young soldier named Lon. Allie, then, with her love for Noah still alive, stops by Noah's 200-year-old home that he restored for her, "to see if he's okay". It is evident that they still have feelings for each other, and Allie has to choose between her fiancé and her first love._

_Characters:_

_Noah Calhoun_

_Lon_

_Fin (Noah's friend)_

_Bus Driver_

_Carnival Worker_

_Carnival Friend_

_Allie's friend at the Carnival_

_Soldier_

_For other minor characters, please contact us._

_The parts are listed from major to minor characters. Do not feel pressured and please think it over. The auditions are going to take place in New York City, New York. Be there on March 21. We hope to see you soon!_

_Sincerely, _

_Movie Studios_

"Wow that sounds like a great movie," Kikyo smiled, she had a dazed look in her eyes. It was a truly romantic plot. "Too bad I can't act in the movie as Allie, which would be perfect. Think about it, you, me, and the movie."

"Yeah, I wish." Inuyasha laughed, "I wonder who Allie is going to be played by."

"Why, you gonna fall in love with her?" Kikyo crossed her arms jokingly.

"No, I'm already in love with you."

Kikyo laughed and kissed Inuyasha. "So I'm guessing you're going to try out for Noah?"

"That's right."

&

_Dear Ms. Kagome,_

_Thank you for responding._

_The movie focuses on an old man reading a story to an old woman in a nursing home. The story he reads follows two young lovers named Allie Hamilton and Noah Calhoun, who meet one evening at a carnival. But they are separated by Allie's parents who disapprove of Noah's unwealthy family, and move Allie away. After waiting for Noah to write her for several years, Allie meets and gets engaged to a handsome young soldier named Lon. Allie, then, with her love for Noah still alive, stops by Noah's 200-year-old home that he restored for her, "to see if he's okay". It is evident that they still have feelings for each other, and Allie has to choose between her fiancé and her first love._

_Characters:_

_Allie Hamilton_

_Sara Tuffington (Allie's friend)_

_Carnival Worker_

_Carnival Friend_

_Allie's friend at the Carnival_

_Nurse_

_For other minor characters, please contact us._

_The parts are listed from major to minor characters. Do not feel pressured and please think it over. The auditions are going to take place in New York City, New York. Be there on March 21. We hope to see you soon!_

_Sincerely, _

_Movie Studios_

"That's so romantic." Sango cooed.

"Yeah, now I wish I was an actress." Ayame dreamed.

Kagome laughed, "Who should I be?"

"Allie!" Both Sango and Ayame shouted at once.

Kagome's smile immediately faded. It was the biggest part. She would be the main character; the movie's outcome would depend on her. What if she messed up? She needed more experience first. "I don't know, that is too much pressure. I mean, what if I mess up? She's the main character! I don't think I can handle that right now. Plus, she's too romantic, which means I probably have to kiss in front of everything." Kagome twisted her lips. She was never the type to be romantic, especially in public.

"Oh Kagome, don't whine." Sango shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah seriously Kagome, would you trade all that to be famous? Wasn't it your dream to be an actress? Well, this is your chance. Don't let it go to waste." Ayame smiled..

&

Time passed by quick when the anticipation of the movie was on everyone's mind. Day and night, they would talk about it, wondering what it would be like. It was already the beginning of March. Kikyo was with Inuyasha, she slept with him on weekends.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said gently, while placing a kiss on her forehead, "I have something special planned for us tonight."

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes, "What is it?"

"You'll see," He smiled, "first you have to dress up nice. I'm pretty sure you have a dress here in my closet."

Kikyo smiled. "Yeah, the red one," she said softly.

"Wear it for tonight."

"What's the special occasion?"

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise," he planted a kiss on her cheek.

It was night time. The half lit moon was hanging closely in the sky. Inuyasha made reservations for the most expensive restaurant in town. They climbed up the stairs to the rooftop, where one round table stood in the center, with two chairs. There was a single red candle lit in the middle of the table, other candles surrounded the scene. The place was like a beautiful dream.

"Inuyasha, you're killing me here, what's the occasion?" Kikyo giggled.

"You'll find out soon." He pulled out the chair for her.

Kikyo was not talking, instead, she was smiling mysteriously. The waiter gave them their menus. It was a quiet and peaceful night, neither wanted to start a conversation. They quickly ordered.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha smiled, the silence was broken. He looked at her seriously, "I've been meaning to do this for a long time, and I think tonight would be perfect."

He stood up from his chair and got down on one knee.

Kikyo gasped.

"Kikyo, would you marry me?"

-

A/N: Ahhhhh! Noooo! Oh noooo! Lol, I'm even here shivering about it, but that's ok! All part of the story. See? I told you it'll get worse.

Lol, I even asked a guy when a good time to propose at a restaurant is. He must've been like, "ok…"

Don't get mad, leave a review? I mean come on, I updated right? That's all that counts, right? Lol.


	9. Everybody's Fool

A/N: Wow, been a while huh. Sorry about that. I was reading a really good book, and let me tell you, I'm not a book person. So this comes like once in half a year. Well, the book struck me with a good idea I could use for this story. It might be the turning point of the story, well, the second or third turning point, lol. But I can't tell you what it is until later. All I'm saying is that…it's sad and happy. Haha, that helps huh.

Patricia: thanks!

**Lobogurl**: heh, heh, lets see…I can't help inu, it's his decision, lol. And yeah, I hate Kikyo too, but what can I do? Lol. I like how you sound so dramatic, haha, cause it makes me think my story is actually good and real. Thanks for the awesome review!

Miroku: Yeah, I do think I'm god. Haha, jk. Aw…don't kill yourself or me…cause…cause…you'll never see the ending of this story! Unless you hack onto my computer…then you probably can see part of it. But that's not the point. Thanks for the very…interesting review!

Akiration: I can't wait either! Thanks for the review!

Crystaltears41090: Yeah, guess that proves that I have no talent in acting huh. Well, maybe one day I'll get famous and someone will invite me to audition and then I'll finally see what the letters will look like. But then maybe they would call instead? I dunno. Lol, it was a random guy online, but I've been talking to him for a while just for fun, it's funny, 'cause he was never online again. He probably blocked me, haha, what a loser.

Whatever: Haha, don't have a heart attack Lisa. This story's full of twists and turns…well, I think there is anyways, so far there's been a few. Thanks for ALL those adjectives…very nice.

Miroku: Hi other Miroku that reviewed first, lol. Maybe the proposal was too fast, but I had to put that in there, and just HAD to. And I love the notebook too!

**demonspawn666**: Haha, yeah, but then that would ruin my story won't it. Anyways, she already died in the tv show so that's all I care about, except Inuyasha's still really stupid.

Julie: yeah it was, but whatever. I was hoping you guys would be like, "no, please don't say that's coming." And maybe that worked and maybe didn't. Thanks for the review!

yanochka91: Haha, I wish I could. But don't worry; this isn't "InuKag Romance/Drama" for nothing. And they haven't seen the list of who's in, 'cause they still have to audition.

Rae-orri: Aw…I love all your reviews! They're so long and sweet and funny! And you're usually always the first reviewer I get for my chapters! Thank you so much! Now…as for the response for your review, I was starting to read it when my friend came over so we could play tennis. I read, "You know what... throws paper on floor" I thought you were gonna yell at me for making this too dramatic. Lol, I was like, "Oh great..." After playing tennis I came back to read the review and it actually turned out to be a really, really nice review. It's cool how you can take the drama and put it into compliments. And you know what? Nooo! Don't cut the paper! Thanks for the cool, awesome, wonderful, etc etc review!

A/N: Geez, I write too much. Now, FINALLY, on with the story. Well, unless you just skipped down here, then I guess that could work too.

Oh yeah, another thing. I made a mistake in the deadlines, it seems that Kagome and Inuyasha has different deadlines. Well, pretend they're the same. Gosh, I make too many mistakes.

**--**

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Chapter Nine**

"_Perfect by nature,  
icons of self indulgence.  
Just what we all need,  
more lies about a world that…"_

_- Everybody's Fool by Evanescence_

_--_

The try outs were just five days away. It was March 11. Kagome, Ayame, and Sango decided they would leave three days early, so they can have some fun in the city. Unfortunately, the ticket to New York City cost a fortune. After purchasing the ticket, Kagome realized that she couldn't do anything fun for a while, for she had spent almost all of her money. As for Ayame and Sango, their parents agreed to buy the ticket for them. Kagome was a little jealous, but then realized that her mom was doing this for her own good. She was starting her own life now, and couldn't depend on her mom. Plus, this movie would probably pay her a whole bunch, that is, if she gets in it.

Kagome started packing her stuff. She brought a book, a CD player, a few CDs, and clothes. She looked at her backpack, it was practically empty. What else was there to bring anyways?

For Ayame and Sango, they brought everything they possibly can. From makeup (which took about a backpack full) to blankets (they hated hotel blankets). Once packed up, their rooms were practically empty, while Kagomes' looked unchanged.

They spent their last day sleeping in sleeping bags.

&

"Alright guys, time to go, it's already six!" Kagome yelled at her friends. She was excited, yet nervous. What if she doesn't make it? Would any other movies want her?

"Kagome, it's six in the morning!" Ayame complained.

"The plane doesn't leave until seven thirty!" Sango added on.

"Exactly, we have an hour and a half. Getting ready takes about ten minutes and driving takes about thirty to an hour, depending on traffic. This leaves us twenty to forty minutes of check in and eating time. Do we really want to miss the plane?" Kagome said intelligently.

Ayame groaned. She hated when Kagome got smart on them. But she didn't argue, because she knew that Kagome was right.

After getting dressed, both Sango and Ayame grabbed their suitcases and backpacks and left out the door.

"Kagome, how can you go with just a backpack?" Sango asked.

"Because all I need is clothes and entertainment." Kagome started heading out the door.

Ayame grabbed her own two suitcases and backpack and followed them. "Gosh, this is heavy."

When they got to the parking lot, Hojo was there. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Kagome ran towards him and stopped right in front of him.

"Hojo!" Kagome smiled, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I should say my goodbyes. Good luck on the try outs and the movies!" He said and smiled.

Kagome hugged him and walked back to the car, putting her backpack in the trunk.

"Wait! Kagome!" Hojo ran after her. When Kagome turned back, he straightened himself a little bit and said, "Uh…these are for you." He handed her the flowers.

"Thanks Hojo." She took them and hugged him once more. Hojo was such a nice person, sometimes a little bit too nice.

"New York, here we come!" Sango screamed and started the engine.

&

Inuyasha got up and kissed Kikyo on the forehead. "Today's the day," he whispered in her ears.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "I'm so glad try outs are in this city. I can see you whenever I want, right?"

"Right," he smiled. Truthfully, Inuyasha hoped Kikyo wouldn't see him too often. Even though that sounded a little rude, it was the truth. If the people in charge of the movie saw him hanging out with her day after day, they might think he's not focusing on the movie.

He grabbed a few of his things and started driving. It would only take fifteen minutes. Inuyasha knew she would miss her, Kikyo, his fiancé.

&

Kagome entered the room by herself. It was the day of the try outs. Her friends weren't with her anymore, they weren't allowed to. She walked up to the sign-in center.

"Name?" The guy asked her.

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Good, take a spot on one of the chairs." He pointed to his left. There were already many girls there.

After the place was filled up, a man with dark black hair took the stage.

He tapped the microphone for testing. "Hi everyone. My name is Nobunaga and I am the director and producer of this movie," he said proudly, "As you may know, the movie is called 'The Notebook'. Every one of you girls here has a fair chance in the auditions, which will be held two days from now..."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief, at least she got more time to calm down and think straight.

"…each of you will have to memorize some parts of this movie and perform it to the judges on audition day. Perform means not just standing there and recite it. It means you must actually act it. I know for some of you, this is your first movie. Do not be afraid. Now, let's introduce our judges for this movie. First, we have Ginta and Hakkaku, our co-director and co-producers."

The room filled with applause as the two entered onto the stage.

"Next, we have Kagura, she is our music director."

More applause as she entered the room.

"Then, we have Mantan and Hiten, our visual directors."

The two entered the room, followed by applause.

"And last, but not least, me, Nobunaga." He smiled stupidly, then continued, "Thank you judges, you may exit the stage. Now, let's have our room divided according to what role you want to take."

He went through a whole list of roles the girls could play, from the old woman to one to one liner parts.

"Would all girls playing Allie Hamilton go to the right side of the room."

Almost half of the young girls immediately rushed to the right. Kagome looked at them; each of them had striking confidence. What did she have? Nothing. What has she gotten herself into? She was going to be humiliated.

"Hi, I'm Sakura, you can call me Saku." Kagome heard one of the girls introduce herself. "I played in many movies and I hope this will add on to my list."

Kagome rolled her eyes; she could tell that girl was full of herself.

After waiting for a long time, Nobunaga finally got to them. He and all the girls got into a huddle, kind of like what a football team does.

"Alright girls, this is the most important part of the movie." He said in a near whisper, "That means you have to memorize twice as much lines and recite it. Here are the scripts and remember, auditions are on the twenty third, you have exactly two days. It will take place at 6pm, so make sure you have something good to eat. You will perform it to the judges one by one in a room."

Kagome was relieved; well, she wouldn't humiliate herself in front of the girls at least.

Nobunaga handed them a package of paper. From what Kagome saw, it was about three to four pages. How could she memorize all that in two days? She was smart but not _that_ smart.

It was almost sunset, that means she still has tonight, whole day tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow. Maybe she could pull it off.

&

Inuyasha entered the room and signed in; there were two girls who hadn't left yet. They were talking to a guy who seemed important. Inuyasha looked around the room, it was almost filled up. "I got here just in time." He said fully of himself.

After the girls left, the guy walked on the stage and started talking, "I'm Nobunaga, I am the director and producer…"

Inuyasha zoned out, was this guy boring. Not only was his speech, but his voice was too.

"Would all Noah Calhouns stand at the right corner of this room."

Inuyasha, no idea what's going on, walked towards the right. There were about twenty guys.

Nobunaga came to them and said, "Alright, this is the most important part of the movie." He said in a near whisper, "That means you have to memorize twice as much lines and recite it."

"We have to memorize lines? But isn't this supposed to be try outs?" Inuyasha asked him rudely.

"If you were listening you would have known all this," He said, not answering Inuyasha's question, Nobunaga then continued, "here are the lines and don't forget, auditions are on the twenty third, you have exactly two days. It will take place at 8pm, so make sure you have a good dinner. You will perform it to the judges one by one in a room."

"What?" Inuyasha said frustratingly, "Two days is not enough."

Nobunaga ignored him.

&

Two girls shared a room in the hotel. The hotel was more like a suite. It was pretty fancy. Kagome wondered how they could afford all this; there were at least one hundred women and probably the same amount of men. But then she figured most of them would be going home, probably including her.

She was hungry, it was past dinner time.

"Wonder where Ayame and Sango are?" She asked herself. After asking the office of the suite, she went to visit them. Kagome knocked on the door.

Sango answered. "Hey Kagome," She yawned a little.

Kagome entered the room. Ayame was lying on the couch, studying a piece of paper, while rubbing her temples. After hearing Kagome enter, she put down the paper and turned around, "Hey, how were auditions?"

"We didn't have them today," She sighed, while getting confused look from her friends, "We got scripts that we're supposed to memorize and then perform it to the judges." Her friends nodded. Then Kagome added, "In two days."

Ayame raised an eyebrow, "How much do you have to remember?"

"About three pages of scenes."

Sango nodded, "That sucks, same with us. We have to remember this piece by tomorrow." Sango pointed to the paper Ayame was studying before Kagome came in.

"Yeah, it sucks. Tomorrow we're going to perform with the whole orchestra. They're all really talented." Ayame gulped.

Kagome sighed, "Well, at least you're in it automatically." She said while getting nods from her friends, "I guess this means there's no real dinner tonight. I have to go memorize lines and you have to memorize music. I'll see you guys later."

* * *

A/N: Aren't you proud of me? I actually didn't end with a cliffhanger, but that does not mean you can slack off on reviewing, lol. And you know what? I really couldn't think of a good song to fit this chapter. 


	10. On the Way Down

A/N: Wow…lemme tell you everything that has happened. Ok, so first our tennis team won first in the state, even though I lost my game. Then, my other story, Deep in the Snow got accused of plagiarism, then I won $100 from a piano contest, and now I got my yearbook. Three more weeks of school left, one and a half more month until I can drive…legally, lol.

Hem hem: Lol, ok

legallybrntte109: Thanks!

Akiration: Ooo, hope you got a good grade on that, lol. And I love evanescence too, when nobody's home, I like playing their My Immortal song on the piano and sing.

**Rae-Orri:** OH MY GOD…WOW! MUCHO MUCHO MUCHOS GRACIAS! WOW! LOL! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Doesn't matter if you're the first reviewer, it's the review that counts, right? And I know! No cliffie! WOW huh? Lol, yeah, I watched the notebook again with my friends and haven't seen that in a while. You're right, its too much for kagome and Inuyasha (make out, get naked…?) Lol, but oh well, can't change it. And I bet they just have to wear those skin colored tight clothing thing. Geez! Can't believe I didn't think about it before, should've done like a chick flick….50 first dates or something like that…heh, oh well. Just don't cut the paper and I'll be happy. Lol, yup, drama's good. Thanks for the super long review! Oh yeah! Also thanks for the response to Deep in the Snow…that was awesome! Happy Birthday! I would…fly to Canada, but I'm poor…lol.

**Inulova4lyfe:** Yeah! I know! She's a good actress though! And those two movies were really good.

**Sheshyaddiction:** Er…I think I meant nobunaga…he's a character right?

**Demonspawn666:** You know? That'll be nice, too bad my summary tells the future. Good idea though, you could write a story about that, I'd totally support and review it! Or I'll just write it, cause it is a great idea, lol.

Julie: Dang! Another mistake? Geez! Good job!

Miroku: Lol, aw…thanks! Heh, sucks for you! Jk.

A/N: Ok, so I've noticed another mistake…well, actually, a cool reviewer, Julie, realized that…it's actually, Inuyasha knew she (he) would miss her, Kikyo, his fiancé. Yup, keep writing! Haha, that was like the most important line and I just had to mess up on it. Lol, Julie, you should be like my editor or something. Now, I've written a page, so on with the story!

* * *

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Chapter Ten**

"_I was so afraid  
Of going under,  
But now  
The weight of the world  
Feels like nothing, no, nothing."_

_- On the Way Down by Ryan Cabrera_

* * *

Kagome tapped her feet patiently as she sat in the chair. It was already 6pm; the girls that played Allie were sitting in rows of seats. When the judges came out and called your name, you go in a room and perform to them.

"Higurashi, Kagome." Nobunaga said, holding a sheet of paper.

Kagome stood up and took in a breath, this was it. She received a lot of smiles and good lucks from the other girls, but she knew they didn't mean it. They all wanted the part as bad as she did.

As she got in the room, all eyes were on her. A girl named Kagura, as Kagome remembered, stood up and said, "We don't have much time, so let's perform the parts. First, do the scene I, act III, the ferris wheel scene. We will be reciting Noah's part. Now, take a seat on the chair."

The chair was faced towards the judges, Kagome's heart was pounding. She took in a deep breath.

&

"Well, you leave me no choice," Nobunaga recited.

Kagome gasped and screamed, "Get down! You're gonna kill yourself!"

"Will you go out with me?"

She opened her mouth in shock, "What?" She said to the empty space ahead of her as if it were an idiot, "No!"

"No?"

"No!" She declared even louder and looked around to make sure she's not imagining it.

"Why not?"

"I don't know," She put her hands out in front of her and rolled her eyes, "Because I don't want to?" It was more of a question than an answer.

"Alright, well, you leave me with no other choice."

Kagome screamed, this was the part where he's supposed to be hanging on the ferris wheel with one hand.

"Let me ask you one more time, do you or do you not want to go out with me? My hand's slipping."

Kagome almost wanted to laugh; Nobunaga's enthusiasm was pretty bad. Of course, laughing could ruin her whole audition.

"Grab the bar you idiot!" Kagura recited, she was just another person on the ferris wheel.

"Not till she agrees." Nobunaga said once more.

"Aw, go out with him honey." Kagura said.

"Ok, ok!" She nodded her head quickly, as if scared he might fall, "I'll go out with you!"

"Don't do me any favors."

"No, no, I **want** to go out with you!" She screamed that so loud, everyone in the building must have heard her.

"Say it again."

"I **want** to go out with you!" Kagome screamed again.

"Alright, alright, we'll go out."

&

"Good job Kagome, nicely done, I know it must have been hard with Nobunaga reciting Noah's part." Kagura laughed.

"Onto the next part," Said Mantan, one of the visual directors, "Act III, scene VII."

&

"We'll finish out this summer and see what happens." Nobunaga started again.

Kagome's mouth opened in shock, "Are you saying you wanna break up?"

"What I'm saying is let's see how it goes later on."

"You're breaking up with me," Kagome whispered while looking up from the ground, staring into 'Noah's' eyes.

"I don't see how its gonna work out."

"No,no," She said as sadly as desperately as possible, "Please don't do this...you don't mean it! If you knew you ere gonna do it, why wait till the summer ends, huh?" She rose her voice on the last sentence.

She walked up to 'Noah's car' "Why didn't you just do it right now?" Kagome pushed him against the invisible car.

"C'mon!" She pushed him again, "Do it!" And again, "do it!" Now, she tried bringing out some tears, it didn't work, but her face might have turned a little red. "Do it, do it, do it! She slapped him and then backed off, as if realizing the truth, "You know what? I'll do it!" She slammed the door, "It's over! Ok! It's over!"

She backed off even more from the car and him, "Don't touch me! I hate you! I hate you!" She fake sobbed, "Why don't you just go! Leave!" She kicked his car, "Go! Go!"

She stands there and started fake crying and then all of the sudden go up to his car in a calmer and desperate voice, "No, no, just wait a minute, we're not really breaking up, are we?"

Now, Noah's supposed to drive his car.

Kagome yelled hopelessly after him, "This is just a fight we're having, and tomorrow it'll be like it never happened, right?"

&

"I have to say Kagome; I am very pleased with your acting. Not only did you get down the lines, but you connected with the story. While you were acting, I felt something. Tell me if this is too personal, but do you relate to the story?" Kagura asked while smiling.

Kagome thought blankly for a second, "No, ma'am, I can't relate."

"Then how did you get yourself to almost cry. Sure, you thought I couldn't see it, but I still see the twinkle in your eyes." Kagura smiled again.

Kagome smiled, she was so relieved that they have noticed, "I don't know, I guess I just put myself in her place as real as possible and try to relate to her as much as I can."

"I'm glad you really connect with the story, thank you for your time Ms. Kagome. We will post the results here tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." With that, Kagome exit the door, when she got out, she sighed a relieved sigh.

&

Inuyasha yawned as he entered the audition room. He was slouching as he walked in. Seeing the three judges, he quickly regained posture.

"So you're Inuyasha?" A guy said to him.

Inuyasha nodded.

"That's yes for you sir," A girl shook her head, "Stand up straight, eyes towards us, feet together, and stop dangling your arms!" She sighed, "Do you expect to make the part like that?"

That's when it hit him, of course! He was here to be in the big movie! "Sorry Ms. Um…"

"Kagura."

"Yes, Kagura."

The judges all shook their heads and sighed, this was going to be another boring audition.

"We don't have much time, so let's perform the parts. First, do the scene I, act III, the ferris wheel scene. I will be reciting Allie's part. See the pole right there? That would be the place you hang on. You don't really have to hang on it, just as long as your hands are grasping it." Said Kagura.

&

Inuyasha grasped both hands tightly on the ferris wheel and smirked.

"Get down, you're gonna kill yourself!" Said Kagura plainly.

"Will you go out with me?" He kept his position and the smirk.

"No!"

"No?" Inuyasha turned his head slightly, as if teasing her.

"No."

"Why not?" He said seriously.

"I don't know, cause I don't want to?"

"Alright, well, you leave me no other choice then," He said this part with a lot of sighs, and then pulled a hand off the bar. "Lemme ask you one more time, will you or will you not go out with me?" He sucked in a breath and smirked again, "Dang, my hand is slipping."

"Grab the bar you idiot!" A judge guy said.

"Not till she agrees!" Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"Aw, go out with him honey." The judge guy said once again.

"Ok, ok, fine, I'll go out with you." Kagura said.

"Don't do me any favors," He raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, I want to go out with you."

Inuyasha smirked put his other hand back on the bar, "Alright, aright, we'll go out."

&

"That was pretty good, you act better than your behavior. Keep that acting, and improve that behavior." Kagura said.

"Now, do the break up scene." The guy said.

&

After Inuyasha's auditions, he went to a restaurant, where he'd just relax and eat by himself. He figured he would see Kikyo tomorrow. The auditions didn't go very well, according to him, the judges didn't like him. They had a problem with his attitude, it wasn't his fault!

Now, he'll just have to get time to pass by quickly and tomorrow morning he'll go see who made it and head home.

&

"Hey guys, how did practice go?" Kagome entered Sango and Ayame's room.

Sango sighed, "Not too well, we messed up a whole bunch."

"Aw…I'm sorry," Kagome sat on the couch, "Did anyone else mess up?"

"Well, yeah." Sango laughed, "Everyone did."

"Then what are you so sad about?"

"It's just I should have remembered the whole thing, I did it this morning. If I did, the instructor might have put me on a solo and same with Ayame."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get it anyways Sango." Kagome laughed.

"Enough about me, what about you? How did auditions go? I would be sad if you left tomorrow."

Kagome nodded her head a few times, "It went pretty well actually. The judges told me I did great, but then they probably tell that to everyone."

"So when do you know who made it?"

"Tomorrow morning, oh, I'm so nervous…" Kagome sucked in a breath.

"I bet you did great."

"Thanks, Sango."

&

Early next morning, Kagome got up, put her clothes on messily and headed towards the auditorium, the place they auditioned.

There was already a huge crowd of people gathered around it. Kagome waited patiently and after about what seemed like half an hour, the crowd in front of her was almost gone. Kagome could see the piece of paper with names on it.

She squeezed to the front and looked at the long list of the cast.

"Let's see," she said to herself, "Rower, Nurse, Duke, Harry, Barker, Fin, Sara, Allie!"

Her fingers went along the line to the other side of the paper. She screamed so loud, everyone in the world would have heard her, "Oh my god! No way! Holy crap!"

She turned around, realizing all eyes were on her, not like she cared. She just got the main character.

"I'm Allie!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. There were a lot of whispers that followed. Kagome guessed that it was either criticism, 'why did she get the part?' or disappointment, 'that means I didn't get it.'

Whatever though, she got the part, this was the beginning of her new life. Her first movie would be The Notebook.

Kagome walked happily down the streets, back to her apartment, she was going to tell her friends and everybody else she could think of.

As she turned around the corner, she bumped into a man and fell onto her butt.

"Hey, watch it!" The man yelled.

Kagome lifted her head to see him clearly, she gasped and whispered, "Inuyasha."

* * *

Heh, on with my cliffhangers again. Those are just so fun! Oh yeah, sorry Rae-Orri, I meant to update on your birthday, but didn't finish the chapter, lol. 

Please leave a review!


	11. Thank You for the Venom

A/N: Been a while hasn't it? Sorry, I had finals and blah blah, you know the drill. Guess what? Now, I can officially drive, it's pretty nice.

Thanks to:

Guess who: Haha, thanks for the mistake. I know you're not criticizing me, it's good to have no grammar errors, so always tell me when you find one and I'll change it. Well, right now I'm too lazy, but I made a list of all the mistakes.

Julie: Lol, have fun.

Crystaltears41090: Haha, you have time at your school? Nice!

**Demonspawn666:** Haha, I could just imagine…those Japanese accents. "No! I love you! Don't leave!" Lol

Lilpnkpig: Omg…I can't believe you reviewed every chapter. Well, you know, all at once, cool, thanks!

Akiraton: Thanks!

**Inuluva4lyfe**: I tried updating on your bday, but I was too busy. Well, happy bday! How was it? Lol, yesterday was my bday, it was pretty nice.

Miroku: Thank you!

**Cysso**: Haha, love that part too

**Rae-Orri**: Sorry, couldn't update in a week. That would be TOO soon, lol. And…I dunno if this chapter's gonna be longer, hopefully it is. If…it isn't, then I'll add some random Miroku and Sango scenes? Lol.

* * *

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Chapter Eleven**

"_I wouldn't front the scene if you paid me  
I'm just the way that the doctor made me, on,  
and on,  
and on,  
and on  
Love is the red of the rose on your coffin door  
What's life like, bleeding on the floor,  
the floor,  
the floor"_

_Thank You for the Venom by My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Inuyasha paused. Who was that? She looked familiar. Could she be? No…couldn't be.

Kagome stared, he looked exactly the same, but what was he doing here? Maybe he went to college here?

"Oh, sorry." Reality finally hit her. She got back up and without looking back, Kagome started walking down the street.

Inuyasha took one last glance behind his shoulder. He then shook his head and continued on his way.

So much for a good day.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Kagome frowned. She put her purse down onto the table and sighed.

Ayame and Sango looked at each other; this probably meant that she didn't make it. Ayame decided to give her a hug, "Oh, Kagome, I'm sorry." Sango joined in as well.

"Guys," Kagome put her hands in front of her, signaling her friends to stop, they did. She then slowly sat down on the couch, after that, she blinked a few times; you could tell her mind was somewhere else. "Well…" She sucked in a few breathes, "I made it."

Her friends first thought Kagome was in denial, but then realized that she was telling the truth. They screamed, "What? Are you serious!"

"Yeah…" Kagome said in the same emotionless tone.

"Then…why do you seem all down?" Sango scrunched her eyebrows together, she was confused.

"I'm not, it's just…oh, never mind." She didn't feel like telling them about Inuyasha, so she put on a fake smile. "I made it, right?" She jumped up, "I'm Allie Hamilton!"

Her friends giggled, and then screamed, "Kagome! Oh my god Kagome! You're gonna be famous."

Kagome laughed, "I guess I am huh." She then made a huge grin.

&

Inuyasha slowly walked down the street. He almost forgot where he was heading, until he got there. There weren't too many people, it was already noon. He entered and found the list. He then saw the name "Noah" and traced his fingers to the other side. He scratched his forehead.

Just then, Kagura entered and stood beside him, "That's right, surprised?"

"Why did you choose me?" He asked stupidly.

"We thought you were perfect for Noah." Kagura answered simply, so simple, that it got Inuyasha even more confused.

"But why?" He asked again, "You seemed to really hate me."

Kagura laughed a bit at this, "Yes, you were quite annoying, but you have one thing that I think the others don't have. That one thing is potential. We believe that if you work hard enough, you can turn your attitude around and be a great actor."

Inuyasha considered that for a while. He then nodded slowly. This morning, he was almost positive he wouldn't make it, and had already packed his bags.

"I have a question, is this your first movie?" Kagura questioned him.

Inuyasha's first response was to say 'yup', but then remembered what Kagura said and, instead, said "Yes ma'am, I just came from college."

"See? You're changing already." Kagura smiled.

"Thank you."

And with that, Kagura walked away.

Inuyasha was still in disbelief, but shrugged it off.

"I wonder who Allie is gonna be played by?" He then searched for the name and went across to find the actress. "Kagome Higurashi," He muttered, while he read. "Kagome Higurashi," He repeated.

There was a pause.

"Oh my god, you've got to be kidding me. Kagome Higurashi?" He yelled to no one in particular, although he did attract a lot of attention.

Then, all of the sudden, there was a gasp. All the pieces of the puzzle were fitting together. The one that crashed the July 4th party was her; the one that bumped into him was her! How could he have not known who she was? Oh, he must've looked like an idiot just staring blankly at her.

&

"Hello?" A voice on the phone picked up.

"Hey Kikyo, this is Inuyasha."

"Oh my god! Inu! How are you? How'd things go? I miss you so much!"

Inuyasha laughed, Kikyo always lightened his spirit. "Calm down Kik."

Now, Kikyo laughed, "Ok Inu." She took in a deep breath, "First off, how did it go? It's been bugging me forever! Last night you told me it went horribly."

"I didn't get in." Inuyasha tried keeping the snicker.

"Aw, I'm sorry honey." There was a pause. Inuyasha guessed that she was trying to find some comforting words, but couldn't. "Well, you tried. So come home and let's spend a day together."

Inuyasha couldn't contain the laughter and snickers anymore, so he laughed out loud.

"What's wrong? I thought you didn't make it? Why are you laughing?" Kikyo wondered if not making it finally got to him.

Inuyasha's laughter continued.

"Please don't say you're going insane." She wanted to say 'mental', but that would be kind of mean.

"Haha, sorry Kik, I couldn't' help it. The truth is that, well, I made it."

More silence.

"Are you serious?" Kikyo said in a tiny voice.

"Do I sound serious?"

And more.

"Inuyasha! Oh my god!"

"I know Kikyo!"

"This is gonna be great!"

"Oh yeah it is."

"You're gonna be famous."

Inuyasha laughed at this thought.

"So, do you know who's playing the girl part?" Kikyo asked, a bit concerned.

Inuyasha paused; better not tell her, for it might ruin her mood, "Um…I don't know yet."

Kikyo sighed.

"Don't worry Kik, it's just a movie, I love you and always will." That line, it sounded, well, strange.

"I love you too honey. When you come back from the movie, let's get married."

Before, he would have loved this idea, but right now, he didn't feel like getting into it. "Well, I gotta go; we're having a meeting right now."

"Ok, have fun and visit me."

"I will once everything is sorted out, don't sorry. Talk to you later honey."

"Buh bye, love ya!"

Inuyasha clicked off the phone and sighed, what a day it's been.

&

"You here have been brought from all over the country for one reason, to stare fear in the eye as you compete for…the parts…which if you're here, it means you got it. Now, let's introduce the actors and actresses who worked so hard to get you here." Nobunaga tried to be funny again, but obviously, it wasn't.

Kagome smiled anyways, she had got one of the main characters, and it was her first movie!

"As I call your name, please come up to the stage and introduce yourself. This movie, will take a while, so get to know your crew. You'll have a much better time if you do." Kagura said.

Inuyasha smirked, what a stupid speech.

"Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome was a little bit nervous; she went up to the stage.

"This beautiful, talented girl will be playing Allie." Kagura introduced.

Kagome blushed a little, she got embarrassed easily.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi, and I go to UCLA. I'm 19, a sophomore." She didn't know what to say, other than that.

Inuyasha tried not to look, but he couldn't help it.

"I will try my best at this movie and hope everyone will be satisfied."

Inuyasha got a good look at her, she changed, she was more confident now, inside and out.

"I hope everyone will be a friend at the end of this. The more the better right?"

Inuyasha looked into her eyes. Unfortunately, Kagome caught his glance. The whole room was silent. They were at each other emotionlessly.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered into the microphone, still not taking her eyes off Inuyashas'. A huge round of applause was heard, but Kagome ignored it, she didn't even smile. What was Inuyasha doing here? He couldn't possibly be here for the movie. Just then, Inuyasha took his eyes back to the stage.

"Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes widened. No…can't be…please…

Inuyasha smirked when he got up to the stage, leaving all the young girls in awe.

"I'm Inuyasha and I will be playing Noah." He said, still with the expression on his lips.

Kagome almost passed out. Why did life have to be so difficult? It would have been nice to never see Inuyasha again, but no. Fate just hated her. She just _had_ to see him again and it wasn't just anywhere, no, of course not. He will be playing in the same movie as her. And to make it even worse, they'll be playing as…lovers.

After the introductions, the producers passed out the script to the movie. It must have been at least 150 pages.

Nobunaga went up and spoke, "Now, I want you to read through the lines and know your parts by Tuesday, which is in two days."

There were groans from the audience.

"You think being actors is easy and all about the glory? Well, let me tell you, it's not. This is just the beginning; it'll get harder, trust me. You all are working for me and me only. Anybody who fails to corporate will be replaced."

Kagome didn't like this guy, one moment he's trying to be funny and the next he's threatening. Talk about bipolar!

Just then, Kagura interrupted him, "What Nobunaga meant is just kind of know your lines, not memorize. Skim over them once or twice and you should be fine."

Kagome sighed, that was close.

"And also, we'll be moving to a new hotel, it'll be much bigger than the first one."

Kagome rolled her eyes, as if the other one wasn't big enough.

"The hotel is right across from here, see? Right there." She pointed.

Kagome looked behind her. Dinero Suite, the name even sounded like a rich place.

"To get your room number, just ask the service counter. This meeting is officially over, do your homework and enjoy your time. There will be another meeting again at five in two days and then we'll have a crew dinner, where we'll get to know each other even more. You are now dismissed."

A lot of the girls happily trotted over to their hotel. Kagome on the other hand was starting to regret coming to this place and playing Allie.

"Kagome? Are you okay? Everyone already left." Kagura looked concerned towards Kagome.

"Oh!" Kagome jumped, she was a bit startled, "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Kagome nodded and got up.

"Well, if there's anything wrong, tell me, okay?"

Kagome nodded again. Kagura then patted her shoulder, "Ok, well, next time I see you, I want to see the fun loving side of you, the side we first saw at the auditions."

Kagome put on a fake smile, nodded again, and left for her room. She needed sleep. After that, she'll get her luggage from the other room.

&

After she got her keys to her room, B7, on the second floor, she got on the elevator. On the elevator was a description of the hotel. It had indoor and outdoor swimming pool, Jacuzzi, sauna, tennis courts basketball courts, underground parking, bar, restaurant, and more! Talk about fancy!

Kagome slowly got to her room and threw her purse and script onto the coffee table. She then dropped onto her bed, hoping to clear her mind and get some quiet rest. Apparently, fate still hated her. Her neighbor was blasting music through the walls. Kagome tossed and turned, put pillows over her head, but it all didn't work.

"That's it." She got up and marched to her neighbor's door. She knocked, and knocked again. There was no answer. Now, she has had it. "Hey you! Turn your music off! I'm trying to sleep here!" She had no choice but to scream, her day was already bad enough anyways, so it couldn't get any worse, right?

"So we meet again."

Wrong.

* * *

This was an odd chapter, but nonetheless important, hope you enjoyed it and please review! And Rae-Orri, I hope this was long enough…actually, it wasn't, but oh well, next chapter…I guess. 


	12. Caught Up

A/N: Well, here's another chapter of the long awaited CITD. Yeah!

Actually, no, because it hasn't even been two weeks. Well, maybe it will after I post this. Those of you who are reading this Authors Note, good job to you guys, because this is actually important. Well, I'm going on vacation for about 6 weeks, more or less, so you know what that means. I probably won't be updating, however, I might write a chapter in a notebook whenever there's nothing to do and quickly type it onto the computer, which could work. So whether I update or not, is totally up to how much free time I have, you guys can hope I have time and I'll hope I don't, lol, just kidding. Well, hope I update, if I don't, I'll make it up to you guys somehow, I swear.

**Rae-Orri:** Hahaha, well, here's more more more and more.

**Demonspawn666:** I love that one song by Breaking Benjamin, what's it called? Cold? Yeah, something like that. Lol, I usually update all my stories at the same time. Because…well, I have motivation for two-three days, and swoosh, all of them are updated, then I lose inspiration until the next time I update, lol.

Akiration: Thanks for the review!

**ILOVEInuyasha07:** I know! Don't you love those two movies! Lol, I want her to die too…but…I can't.

**Cysso:** Oh! There's another mistake! Thanks so much!

Miroku: Lol, thanks for the review!

A/N: Well, that's pretty much it, am I losing readers or something? Lol.

* * *

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Chapter Twelve**

"_Caught up,  
Got me feelin' it.  
Caught up,  
I don't know what it is.  
(But she's got me twisted),  
But it seems she got me twisted."_

_- Caught Up by Usher_

* * *

Kagome stared into his eyes once again. "That's right Inuyasha, we meet again." She quickly regained herself. She can't look weak in front of him.

"Well, wanna come in?" Kagome could see the familiar smirk on his face.

"Actually, yes, I do want to come in, if you don't mind." Now they were acting like complete strangers.

Inuyasha let her in and went to the kitchen, "Well, make yourself at home, I need to make phone call."

Kagome nodded and watched him disappear into the bedroom.

She sat there and sighed, that was close. There was probably going to be a bunch of close ones in the near future. What was she going to do? She stared out the window, into the garden. Maybe if she just became friends with him, it'll be so much easier. But how could they become friends?

"Alright, I'm back."

That's the only way. She'll just have to try.

"So I heard you're playing Noah." Kagome wanted some small talk.

"And I heard you're playing Allie."

"Yeah and I think we should get to know each other, because it'll make the movie much easier."

Inuyasha laughed. That was probably the first time in many years she'd seen him laugh or smile. He changed, but what changed him? "Of course, I mean you don't want to kiss a complete stranger do you?"

"Not exactly a _complete_ stranger." Kagome corrected.

"That's true, but it has been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah, so what college are you studying at right now?"

"NYU, you?"

"No way, the NYU, as in right here?"

"Well, what other NYU would I be talking about?"

Now was the time for Kagome to laugh. She was starting to feel comfortable with him, which was strange, and too quick for her taste.

"Wow Inuyasha, I didn't know you could be that smart."

"Oh, thanks Kagome, shows how much you know me." Inuyasha smirked, "What college are you at?"

"UCLA." Kagome shrugged.

"That's far from here."

"Yeah, in California." So this means, after the movie, she'll probably never see him again.

"We're planning to go to California during the summer."

We? Who was we? His mom? His brother? "Who's we?" She asked, thinking she might regret it.

"Me and my girlfriend," Inuyasha decided to leave the fiancé part out. She didn't need to know that yet.

Kagome shrugged, a girlfriend wasn't too bad, she had a boyfriend herself, "What's her name?"

"Kikyo."

"Oh." Kagome stared down at the floor; it was really awkward talking about someone you knew a long time ago, especially someone that you hate.

There was a couple of seconds of silence; both of them were staring at different places. They didn't know what to say.

"Oh, look at the time, I gotta go now." Kagome suddenly stood up.

"Oh, ok." Inuyasha stood up also.

"Well, nice meeting you."

"You too."

With that, she left and walked into her room. The truth was that she didn't have to go, but she didn't want to hang around him any longer, it brought back so many memories.

She lost her train of thoughts when she heard the music blasting from next door again. Kagome sighed in frustration, she was so caught up that she totally forgot what she was there for in the first place, to tell the neighbor to turn down their music.

"Well, I'm not going back _there_ again." She told herself.

&

"Hey guys, I'm back." Kagome went back into Sango and Ayame's room.

"Hey! Where have you been, we've been looking for you all afternoon." Ayame raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we moved to a different hotel."

"Really? Cool, which one?"

"Dinero."

Sango and Ayame both shrieked. "**The** Dinero?"

"Are there other Dineros'?" Kagome was starting to get confused.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of **the** Dinero, that's like the most famous hotel in the country!"

"That's weird, I haven't even heard of it."

"Kagome, you've got to take us there sometime."

"Of course, once I get everything together. Right now, I have to move all my stuff from here to there."

"I wish I could help, but I've got practice in about ten minutes." Ayame got her violin.

"Yeah, we have to go right now, actually, sorry Kagome." Sango grabbed her music and they headed out the door.

"We'll be back in two hours, so we'll call you, and we could go out to dinner or something." Ayame smiled.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Well, I'm gonna go get my bags, see you later guys."

"See ya."

&

Getting the bags from the old hotel to the new one was harder than she thought. It was hectic outside and she had two large bags. She couldn't get a taxi, because it was less than half a mile, but still, add all the people, traffic, noise…

Once she got in her room, she sighed, New York was so much different than Los Angeles. Sure, you'd imagine them about the same, but it was so much different.

Kagome wanted to sleep again, but she had work to do. The work was to read over the movie script a few times. This was her first movie, and she did not want to blow it, she wanted this movie to be as successful as it could be. She sighed and got to work.

&

The script turned out really good, not as boring as she expected. It was like a book and she got deep into it. Some parts even made her almost cry.

"Wow, that's deep." She said to herself and put the book down. What really got her is the old couples, how he still cared for her so much after all those years, and how she doesn't remember him at all. She shook her head and lied on her bed. This movie was going to be a hard one. It wasn't just a random action, adventure, romance flick. It was a very emotional, drama movie.

&

Inuyasha sat the movie script down. This was going to be hard. He was usually not the emotional type. Couldn't he just act in an action movie, it would have been so much better.

And Kagomes, she was going to be Allie, what on earth should he do? Every time he was near her, it felt strange; he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

Maybe if they just became friends, then maybe it'll work out and it wouldn't be 'strange' to be near her. Just maybe…oh well, what's the point, he was going to try. What's the worst thing that could happen? Fall in love? Yeah right! He was already in love with Kikyo!

&

Two days passed by like really quick. Everyone was busy with everything, so no one had anytime to think about anything.

The meeting started, and it soon will be followed by a crew dinner. Kagome was nervous yet anxious, what if she didn't make any friends?

"Alright, I'm sure everyone did their homework, so I'm not going to check." Nobunaga entered the stage. He received a lot of sighs after what he said. "First of all, I would like to announce our movie starts tomorrow, that's right, tomorrow. Maybe some of you don't know this, but when we make a movie, we don't make it in order, we make it to what's convenient first, therefore, I suggest you guys write this down somewhere."

Kagome took out a mini notebook, lucky for her she put it in there just incase.

"Tomorrow we'll be doing street scenes, Act one, scenes five, six, seven. Act two, scene one. We will start rehearsing at 6am sharp, if you don't make it on time, shame on you, you'll give this movie a bad name. Maybe we'll even replace you; I mean if you guys don't know, we have backups already planned."

Kagome gulped, what if she did badly? It was her first movie and she definitely didn't want to be replaced.

"So 6-8am are the rehearsals, 8-12 are makeup and stage set up, 12-2pm are more rehearsals, and then finally 2 to whenever we'll be done will be the real shooting."

Kagome was quickly trying to catch all that in her notebook, he spoke really quickly.

"Since the team dinner is tonight, I want everyone to relax, but when you get home, read over the scene lines and then sleep, you'll need it."

This was it; this is the start of a new life.

* * *

Sorry guys, I meant for the dinner to be in here too, so I can make the chapter long. But I really don't have time, I needa do some last minute packing and then needa sleep, because the airplane leaves early tomorrow. Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't check this over. 


	13. Memory

A/N: Well guys, I'm back! Lol, I'm writing this on the plane right now. Holy freakin' crap. Lemme tell you guys a little about my airplane ride, because it's pissing me off right now, lol. Ok, so I'm in this isle seat and it has plugs, so you can have electronics (laptop). Well, the person in front of me obviously doesn't care about anyone, (well, I probably shouldn't say that, cause I don't know them, but still…) Ok, anyways, so they put the chair all the way back, and there goes my leg space. And if that isn't bad enough…she's watching a movie on her dvd player with no headphones! I mean what the heck? That whole plane could hear the random blabbering of her movie, I seriously just wanna shout, "shut the hell up!" Omg..it's annoying. Haha, anyways, incase I forgot to mention this, I'm going to china, so it's even more annoying hearing the blabbering in Chinese, I mean especially when you're trying to do summer homework (read, memorize vocab, blah) Haha, anyways, enough of my complaining and on with the story, hope you enjoy this chapter, because I have 9 hours to write it. I spent the first few hours (5) doing nothing, but TRYING to read and listening to music. Haha, I'm a dork huh. lol

Holy crap, now the plane is shaking…real hard.

Thanks to those wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_"So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same."_

_- Memory by Sugarcult  
_

* * *

The dinner was at a famous diner in Dinero Suite. It had a few round tables and a giant silver chandelier in the middle; it also had a stage for presentation. The crew consisted of fifty people. To Kagome's surprise, Sango and Ayame were there. They took a table near the stage and started chattering away, unaware of who was coming.

"Hey Kagome," He casually greeted.

There was silence.

"Inuyasha?" Sango gasped. What was he doing here? Oh crap, she's screwed if he saw her with Kagome. She'll probably spend the whole night explaining about everything that had been going on.

Inuyasha blinked for a moment, as if trying to get all the information in. Right in front of him were two girls, one that he knew very well and the other he had seen.

"Sango…and the girl…that crashed the party," Inuyasha blinked again.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Sango asked carefully.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Inuyasha took a seat to the right of Kagome, who was to the right of Sango and then Ayame.

"Well, I'm in the movie of course." She shrugged.

"What? You've got to be kidding me; you didn't show interest in acting at all!"

"I'm not acting." Sango loved messing with his simple, yet complex mind.

"Then what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha was starting to get pissed off.

"I'm a pianist, duh Inuyasha. I can't believe my old friend forgot what I loved."

"Oh yeah, that's right, the gay piano."

"It's not gay and I got the part, so that means I'm good and I might be famous one day, unlike you."

Ouch, that must have hit Inuyasha pretty hard, considering his ego, it wasn't anything new.

"Do you want to know what part I act in the movie?"

"The butler?" Sango laughed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "No, guess again."

"The servant?"

"No."

"The driver?"

"No! Damn it Sango, stop thinking so low of me."

Sango ignored him and turned to Kagome, "Kagome, since when have you known this?"

Kagome lost her words for a couple of seconds, then regained herself, "I…I didn't know about this."

Sango sighed, her friend wasn't very good at lying, "Then why did he say 'hi Kagome' all casually when he entered and took a spot next to you."

Kagome groaned, "He's playing Noah."

"Oh.my.god," Sango exaggerated. "You have got to be kidding me."

"It's true, unfortunately." Kagome kind of whispered the next part. The truth was, she wasn't too ashamed that Inuyasha played Noah. She just felt awkward. They had a really bad past together and then two years later, they meet again and pretend like nothing happened. She really wanted to bring up the past, apologize or make him apologize. But who did anything wrong anyways? They were so young; it was a stupid mistake that Kagome will regret for the rest of her life, will Inuyasha regret it?

Ayame was silent at the table. Was that **the** Inuyasha? The one Kagome was talking about in her journal a year ago? If it was him, she'd met him before, at the Fourth of July party she had crashed. No wonder Kagome wanted to get out of there so bad. But now, it seemed like everything was okay. Oh, she was so confused.

The servers brought up the appetizer, bread sticks and salad with ranch. Everybody was talking, except for Kagome's table. The truth was out now, and no one knew what to say.

"Let's eat guys." Ayame said awkwardly.

Everyone just nodded and started with their salad.

Kagome looked at each one of them. Sango seemed to be surprised and upset that she hadn't told her anything; yet, she looked like she was hiding something. Ayame, on the other hand was looking at Inuyasha. Why? Probably trying to figure out if it was the person Kagome had been writing about, and it was. When she got to Inuyasha, she didn't dare to look for more than half a second. She was scared, but scared of what?

It went on like this until the desert came. Inuyasha wanted some small talk and got one.

"So Sango, you go to UCLA right?"

"Right," Sango slightly nodded her head and glanced up towards Inuyasha.

"How are you and Miroku doing?"

Sango laughed at this, "Same as years ago, he's still perverted but I love him anyways."

Inuyasha snorted.

"Wait; don't tell him I said that."

Inuyasha smirked.

Sango laughed again, "I see you haven't changed. Are you still going out with Kikyo?"

"Yes," Should he tell her, that they were engaged? Should he tell her in front of Kagome? What will Kagome think? Oh hell, why did he care anyways? It's just a stupid movie and then she'll go home and leave him alone and they'll never see each other again, he had told himself this quite a few times now.

"How's everything going with her?" Sango asked again.

This was it, Sango brought it up, it was all Sango's fault! "Actually, we're engaged."

Kagome didn't hear anything else from there. Her whole world spun. They…were engaged? How was she supposed to act with a man who is going to get married with someone she hates?

&

Kagome's life never seemed to get better, it got worse. Whenever she thought it got better, she ended up being wrong.

She looked into the mirror at herself; she had changed so much, but for what reason? Take away the hair, clothes, and make up; she was still the same person. Only one thing had changed though, she cared more, cared about everything more.

Before, she used to be a selfless girl, not caring what anyone said or did to her. She would go home everyday like it was the best day of her life. When she met Inuyasha, she started changing, she knew it, but she couldn't stop herself. It was a good feeling back then, but look what it did to her; she was the person that she never thought she could ever become.

Kagome stared at herself some more, she let down her ponytail and washed away the make up. This was the old person, she wanted her back.

&

The next day Kagome woke up at five in the morning sharp; she took a quick shower, skimmed over her lines again to make sure she had memorized it, and then headed towards their scene.

The place was on a regular street in a block. It had been fenced around to make sure no one interrupted their movie.

She took in a deep breath and headed over to Nobunaga.

"Oh great! You're the first one to arrive!" Nobunaga gleamed.

"Hi, how are you?" She tried saying as politely as possible, but the truth was that she was way too nervous to be polite.

"I'm fine, ready for the movie?"

"Yes."

"Great, let's just wait for more people. You got your lines memorized right?"

"Yes."

"And you have everything figured out."

"Yes." It seemed to be the only thing she could say right now.

"Did you go over it with Inuyasha?"

"No." Just kidding, maybe she could pull off a no also.

Just then, Inuyasha, along with a bunch of the actors and actresses arrived.

"Oh great, you guys are just on time." Nobunaga clasped his hands together.

"How could we nost be after that threat yesterday?" Inuyasha joked; Kagome didn't dare to look at him.

"Ok guys, time to practice for two hours."

"Oh yeah, let's do this."

They got everything set up and went through the scenes, it was easier than what Kagome had imagined, the acting came naturally. And luckily, there weren't any kiss scenes, just dance. The dancing wasn't too bad, they just had to act happy and that was all.

"Ok guys, make up and clothes time. You guys did great on these scenes, you all are great actors and have a wonderful future ahead. I'm sure this movie will be wonderful. And all of us here agreed that we can skip the next practice, because you guys are doing too good, but that means we have to wait for at least one hour before we can start, because we need to wait until its sunset."

&

Inuyasha got to his dress room, his clothing was simple, because he was supposed to look like a poor guy. It was just an old t-shirt and some casual pants and sneakers, along with a hat. He smirked at himself in front of the mirror. After the clothing, it was make up time. Inuyasha never got why the guys needed so much make up for a movie. He was layered with powder until he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore, and then the make up artist put a neutral colored lipstick on him, which he felt was pretty gross. And to make him want to die some more, they curled his eyelashes.

"Are we done yet?" He grunted.

"Almost."

The artists put some final touches onto him, just some little things.

"Finally," He sighed, then looked at himself, it was a horrible sight.

After thirty minutes of wait, his clothes and make up took forever, the real thing was finally about to start. It was something unusual, because Inuyasha actually felt nervous, which he had never really done before, strange feeling it was.

He got to the scene and looked around. He didn't really recognize anybody, they were covered with make up and clothes he wasn't used to.

There was a girl with a light yellow corset and a yellow gown. Her curls were perfectly flowing below her shoulders.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned around, to face the voice.

Inuyasha took a breath; it reminded him of high school. Man, she was so beautiful.

* * *

Haha, that was a really weird ending huh.

And guess what? It took me and hour and a half to write this, not that bad. So this means I have seven and a half more hours to spare. Well, the person in front of me has stopped watching movies, but her chair's still down, so I'm still squished and can't sleep, but whatever, as long as no more aimless blabbing of Chinese.

Hope you guys liked this chapter and please review! Thanks!

Ack! Sorry for no review responses, I don't have enough time right now to use the internet, I'll do it next chapter, I swear. Anyways, thanks for the reviews!


	14. So Cold

Well, I'm back from China! And yes, I had a great time.

I got a forwarded email from one of my readers saying that fanfiction doesn't allow you to give review responses anymore. I think that totally sucks, I mean that's the only real way I can actually communicate with you guys, and its fun too! The thing right now is that I don't know if its true or not. I read the 'news' page of fanfiction and it doesn't say it on there. If you guys know anything about this, drop a review, email, IM, doesn't matter and tell me about it. Because I'm afraid this might get deleted if I answer, I'm not gonna do review responses until I find out for sure, sorry guys! But if there are any questions or I just love your review, I'll email ya for sure!

Actually, I got an idea, I'll try to sum it up into paragraphs. Akirachel, well, I didn't really NOT like Kikyo in manga or animes, but there MUST be an enemy, right? Lol, so I just kind of chose her, lol. Demonspawn666, yeah, there IS a sex scene, which I wasn't really aware of until I wrote the chapter where they got selected into the notebook. Woops! My fault! And lol, nice one Rae-orri.

* * *

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"_Crowded streets all cleared away,  
One by One.  
Hollow heroes separate,  
As they run."_

_- So Cold by Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

"Alright! Alright! Positions everyone!" Nobunaga yelled while clapping his hands to rush them.

Inuyasha took his eyes off Kagome and tried putting his mind back into the movie. The problem was, he couldn't, half his mind was on Kagome and the other was on Kikyo. Why did he have to think of this during the movie? He needed to concentrate.

The final rehearsal went okay, not too bad and not too good. They did the streets scenes and the dancing scene about twenty times each and got a lot of criticism, but nonetheless, they were ready.

"Good job guys, I believe we can start filming now. This crew, well, I can't say its one of the best, but it's a pretty nice crew." Nobunaga eyed each and one of them, and then continued, "Now, don't be nervous, act like this is practice. I believe in all of you, make this movie a success."

The makeup and outfit crew came out again and redid the makeup and perfected the outfits.

"Perfect, let's start."

The first scene they did was when Noah saw Allie again, and asked her about the date she had promised him back on the Ferris wheel.

The three cameras got set up at different angles, the lighting crews made sure the lights were perfectly arranged and there wouldn't be glares. Kagome, Allie, stood on the sidewalk, preparing to casually walk down the streets.

"Lights, camera, and action!"

&

Kagome tried focusing as hard as she could. It was different under the camera, very different. She felt weird, but overwhelmed; out of place, but important. The feeling she could not express, all she knew however, was that she had a job to do, it didn't matter if she felt down or even pissed off, she had to complete this movie with her best intentions.

&

"And cut! Kagome? Did you forget your lines?"

Kagome woke up from her daydreams and saw that Inuyasha was standing right in front of her, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry."

"Now I want you to concentrate and don't be nervous." Nobunaga sighed, "Shoot number two, and action!"

&

Noah cut Allie off on the streets; he stood right in front of her.

"What are you doing tonight?" He offered.

Allie raised an eyebrow and sort of smiled, "What?"

"Or tomorrow night, or this weekend, or whatever…" He sounded so desperate, but really funny. If only he was like this in real life.

"Why?" Allie challenged and crossed her arms.

"Why, our date, the date you agreed to!" He opened up his arms as if to say, don't you remember?

"No…" She loved her lines, it was short and simple, but to the point. She then started walking again, as if wanting to ignore him.

"Yes you did, you promised, you swore it." He walked backwards and to the side, to cut her off again.

"Well, I guess I changed my mind." She said in a triumphant tone and tried to walk away from him again.

But it was not that easy, Noah wasn't giving up, he stood right in front of her. Unfortunately she didn't notice and walked right into him.

"Ouch! Sorry!"

&

"And cut! Well, at least we got further than the first shoot, alright, positions again."

After about half an hour, it was shoot number nine. Some shoots they made it all the way through, but Nobunaga felt like it wasn't good enough.

Shoot number nine, Kagome didn't actually bump into Inuyasha when she was trying to get away.

&

"…look I know you get some dirty guy coming on up to you on the street, you don't know them, you don't know me, but I know me." He emphasized the 'I' and put his palm on his chest, then continued, "and when I see something that I like, I gotta…" He paused and changed his sentence, "I love it, I'm gonna go crazy for it."

Allie laughed and rolled her eyes, "What are you talking about?"

There was a pause, and a smaller voice said, "Well, you."

Allie started laughing, not too hard, just giggles, "You're good, you're good." She tried walking away again, with a smile on her face. He was a funny guy, funny, but stupid.

"No, you're getting it wrong!" He chased after her.

Allie turned around and joked, "No, you're fantastic, you really are, I'm impressed."

Noah rolled his eyes, "I'm not usually like this."

"Yes you are."

She stopped there, while watching him get in front of her again. Noah then said in a gentler and quieter tone, "Look, I can be fun if you want, cool, smart…" He laughed at that, "…superstitious, brave, be light on my feet," He did a little tap dance in front of her, which made Allie laugh again. "I can do whatever you want, you just tell me what you want and I'll be that for you." Noah then smiled sincerely.

&

"And cut! That was great; I think we'll keep that."

Inuyasha felt relieved, he had done it, his first part in the movie. He didn't care if it was lame, boring, or short; he had shot it completely, through only a couple of attempts.

"Great job, both of you, that was a good shot and I hope the next scene will be the same." Nobunaga smiled.

&

"Lights, camera, and action! Act II, scene I, take twenty two."

This scene was definitely one of the hardest, it was long, and sure they could cut some parts and redo some parts, but it was Nobunaga they were dealing with. He was tough, he wanted everything to be perfect, if you did one single part wrong, you have to start it over.

The crew had been working for about 15 hours today. Acting was sure different than what you see on television. Kagome and Inuyasha were already stressed out. It was night time, the perfect scenario for the next scene, Nobunaga did this on purpose, he knew they would go until the night.

&

Allie and Noah were walking down the empty and quiet streets, talking. They had just finished seeing a movie, and it was great.

Allie laughed and sighed, "I haven't seen a movie in ages!"

Noah gave her a weird stare.

"Yeah, since I was a little kid." She explained.

"Wait, what?" Noah looked at her with interest, wanting her to explain more.

"Well, you know, I'm busy." She shrugged, Allie wasn't completely happy with her life. "Get up in the morning, breakfast, math tutor, Latin tutor, lunch, dance lessons, tennis lessons, sometimes both, French tutor, piano lessons, and then I have to go to dinner sometimes with my family, and then I have to catch up on some reading."

This whole entire time, Noah was looking at her like she was crazy. Who could ever do that much in an entire day? She was sure a busy woman. "Wow," was all he could say.

"Yeah, they're looking for colleges for me, a college in Pennsylvania I think."

"You want to go to college in Pennsylvania?" It was a sincere question.

"Well, my parents decided that for me." She shrugged again, then smiled.

"Do your parents decide everything for you?"

"Well, all the important things, yes." She still had a smile on her face, but was looking at the ground.

"Is there anything you get to decide all by yourself?" Noah teased.

Allie laughed and punched him gently in the stomach, "Don't be rude!"

Noah put his arms up, as if in defeat, "Well, I'm sorry! I just wanted to know what you do for fun."

"What do you mean?"

Noah stepped in front of her, walking backwards slowly. His head was facing hers. "Like what you like to do or what you want to do?" He said in a really soft and gentle voice.

"I just…I dunno."

Noah turned around and walked ahead of her, back facing Allie. He looked up to the sky. "Well, when I first saw you, I just figured you were kinda…"

Allie caught up and raised an eyebrow, "Kinda what?"

"Well kinda…free."

Now, it was Allie's turn to walk right in front of him and stick her face in front of his. "What?"

"Free." Noah repeated again, and shrugged.

Allie laughed as if insulted, "I am free."

"You don't seem like it."

She shrugged, "Well, I am."

There was a moment of silence, as if to think over everything they had just said.

"Come on, I wanna show you something." He walked in the middle of the streets.

Allie laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Just come on." Noah continued walking to the center.

"You're gonna get run over."

Noah looked around and said sarcastically, "By all the cars?" It was probably midnight in the movie, there was nobody else around on the streets. He then lay down in the middle of the streets, right on the crossing, between the two stop lights. Allie crossed her arms. Noah ignored her, "it's really nice just to come out here and watch the lights change…from green to red to yellow. You could try it if you want."

Allie looked at the lights, then the empty streets, she walked away from him, back towards Noah, "No."

"Why not?"

She turned around and walked towards him again, "Because…I don't know, will you just get up?"

"So that's you're problem, you don't do what you want." Noah challenged.

Allie sighed in defeat; she looked around and then took a spot right next to him. It was dead silent, Noah looked at Allie, and Allie looked at Noah, they then started laughing because they looked crazy.

"What happens if a car comes?" Allie said moments later.

Noah shrugged and said as if nothing, "We die."

"What?" She was about to get up.

"Doesn't matter, just trust, learn how to trust…" He shut his eyes, and expected Allie to shut her, which she did.

You could hear the sound of each other's breaths, smoothly breathing on the cold summer night. Allie opened her eyes and turned to Noah, she said quietly, "Hey, you asked me what I'd do for me."

"Yeah…"

"I like to paint."

Before Noah could smile or even answer to that. _HONK HONK! _It was a car. Allie screamed so loud, the two of them jumped up and ran as fast as they could to the sidewalks.

&

"And cut! Perfect you two, perfect!" Nobunaga clapped his hands in delight, "We're going to do the dance scene now, and it's going to be added onto this scene."

After a couple of tries, both of them felt awkward with each other. Nobunaga was impatient, it was almost ten!

&

Allie started laughing hysterically with her eyes squeezed together, she couldn't stop. She learned against the wall to try to ease the laughter, it didn't work too well. She kept on laughing.

Noah looked surprised, he had expected her to cry or yell at him, not laugh crazily. "Hey, um, are you okay?" He didn't know what to ask.

Allie opened her eyes; her laughter was almost going away. She smiled and nodded, then laughed some more.

Noah looked out at the streets and asked, "You wanna dance with me?"

"Sure," Allie replied sincerely and waited until the laughter stopped.

He held out his hand and she took it. They held each other close and danced to the silent beat.

"Dum, dum, dum…" Noah half whispered and sang into the cold night.

Allie looked up at him and smiled, "You're not a very good singer."

Their noses were nearly touching each other, they could feel each other's icy breaths. She then laid her head on Noah's shoulder, still dancing. This moment could last forever.

&

"Cut!"

Kagome immediately let go of Inuyasha, as he let go of her. It was awkward; they were so close to each other just then, the feeling of holding each other's hands, the feeling of their faces nearly touching…

Kagome bit her lips to try and stop the thinking. When she did, she realized that Inuyasha hadn't left. He was still there, right in front of her, consumed in thoughts of his own.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly.

He snapped out of his thoughts and directed his eyes towards her.

Those eyes, they had nothing in them, no feeling at all. "Good job today," She tried smiling. Inuyasha just nodded emotionlessly, turned around, and walked away.

* * *

Ack! Sorry about the LONG update! It's my fault, really. You don't wanna hear an explanation, cause it's the same old as always. BUSY! Lol. Please review! 


	15. Hero

Hey my lovely readers! Look at this fast chapter! Woot, proud of me?

So when are things going to heat up between Inuyasha and Kagome…well, I have to be evil on this one, I have a really nice thing that is going to thicken the plot, this will come later, **three words: Car crash, death, you think of the last word.**

The Kikyo and Naraku thing, well, things are definitely going to heat up between them two, I mean, it just has to right?

And about what Kikyo said about Kagome in like the second chapter. ("She's using you, Inuyasha!") When he is going to find out…I have no idea…you'll see…

Oh, and the sex scene, hm…no idea yet. Let's have a vote…skip over that or still do it. I mean they're gonna wear those skin tight outfits if they do it anyways.

Well, well, well…have fun reading this!

* * *

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"_I can be you hero baby,  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever,  
You can take my breath away."_

- _Hero by Enrique Iglesias_

* * *

"But Kagome, you need more time to have fun! You can't be too stressed out!" Sango complained and tried dragging Kagome out the door. They were going to a club and their plan was to dance all night.

"I'm stressed out when you guys are the ones complaining to me everyday about not enough practice time." Kagome rolled her eyes and mumbled. She wasn't going anywhere, especially not to a bar or club, where she could get drunk and probably make the biggest mistakes of her life. Yes, she was stubborn, so what?

"Kagome! Stop being so damn annoying!" Ayame screamed, trying to persuade her.

"Guys, I don't need to go to some 'club'…" she quoted with her fingers, "…to relax, I can relax right here…" Kagome then plopped herself onto the couch, convincing them she should stay.

"You are such a great actress," Ayame said sarcastically.

"You've been on that couch all day doing nothing, but stressing out. Today's your break, so you deserve to have some fun," Sango sighed.

"Yes, exactly. Yesterday was your acting day, today is your break. B-R-E-A-K. You know what that means?" Ayame went into her room to find some clothes.

"Ok, ok, fine. As long as you guys stop annoying me," Kagome gave in and got up, then started heading out the door.

"Wait!" Ayame ran towards the door, blocking her from getting out, "What the heck are you doing going out like that?" She looked down at her clothes in disgust, "No way, you have to look better. I think I have just the thing."

Kagome ended up wearing one of Ayame's dresses. It was a dark blue spaghetti strap and the neckline was draped. The dress went down to her knees.

"I thought we were going to a regular club." Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. It was way too formal for her taste.

"Well, it's sort of formal I guess." Sango put on the last bit of make up. She was wearing a black halter top.

"Yeah and we're going to dinner first." Ayame's hair was in a lose bun, not too neat, not too messy. Her dress was strapless dark red.

"You guys, I really don't feel comfortable wearing this to a restaurant, everyone's going to stare." Kagome put on her heels and grabbed a purse.

"So? Let them stare, especially the guys." Ayame put her lip gloss in her purse and put on her shoes also.

&

The three girls walked into the restaurants. Kagome was right, everyone did stare, Sango and Ayame didn't mind though. They got a table and the waiter gave them their menus.

"Can I ask you a question?" The waiter asked stupidly, while staring at the girls' dresses.

"Um…sure." Sango answered.

"Why are you guys like all dressed up?"

This almost made the three choke on their own spit! Why they all were dressed up? What a stupid question!

Ayame caught her breath and said as seriously as possible, "Because we feel like it and we're just crazy like that."

He looked horrified, "Really?"

"No! Joking, joking…it's a joke…take it." She rolled her eyes and the girls laughed some more.

"Ok…" He nodded his head slowly, because no one would actually answer his question.

"Well, can we hold on these menus? We're waiting for another person." Sango broke the silence and asked sweetly. The waiter nodded and left.

"Who are we waiting for Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku of course!" She clasped her hands together and gleamed.

"Miroku?"

"Yeah…"

"But he's in LA."

"No, he came yesterday, said he took a break to visit me, how cute is that?"

"You never told me that."

"Really? It must have slipped my mind; I mean everyone was so busy."

"Yeah, I guess so."

No wonder Sango wanted to go so bad and wouldn't take no for an answer, Miroku was coming! From LA to the NYC, did they miss each other that much? Kagome shook her head, if only Hojo would do that to her, she would like to see Hojo again, he was such a nice boy, and very different from Inuyasha…

"I think I see him!" Sango gasped and ran to the door as fast as she could. It was Miroku. They hugged each other as if they haven't seen each other in years and let go after a few minutes. They then gave sweet little kisses, even though Miroku was hoping for more.

"Oh my god babe, you look so beautiful! I missed you so much!" Miroku gave one of his sexy grins.

"Oh, me too honey! I think about you everyday!" Sango and Miroku hugged some more.

Kagome and Ayame just stared at each other and tried not to laugh. They were way over exaggerating it. It has been only a week or two.

"Well, I brought two people with me." Miroku finally said, after about half an hour of hugging and kissing.

"Oh?" Sango looked suspiciously.

"Yeah, you guys come in, no need to stand out there." He waved his hands.

The two guys were Inuyasha and Kouga. Kagome was a little disappointed. She was hoping she wouldn't see him again. She got way more than enough time with him making the movie. And Kouga, she hasn't seen him in a while, does he even recognize her?

"Kagome…two cute guys…they could be our dates." Ayame said in a low whisper. She then got up and went to greet them. Kagome followed her; she didn't want to be sitting there all by herself.

"Hi, I'm Ayame." She smiled and introduced herself to Kouga.

"Hey sexy, I'm Kouga." Kouga looked at her and smirked, this made Ayame giggle; she was really attracted to him. Was it that love at first sight thing? Maybe it was…

Kagome stared at a blank wall. She was going to act normal, act like a friend to Inuyasha, or hopefully a friend. Just be normal…

"Well, let's go sit down." Sango suggested.

&

The dinner went actually pretty well. Sango talked about what has happened in New York and Miroku talked about what Sango missed in LA. Ayame and Kouga did a lot of flirting; they were very attached to each other. As for Inuyasha and Kagome, they just talked.

"So where's Kikyo?" Kagome asked the question she's been wondering for a while now.

"I called her today to come, but she said she was busy, something about school." He shrugged and took a bite of his steak.

"How's she been? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Well, she's pretty, that's for sure." He laughed at this at stared up into the roof, "And she hasn't changed since high school, still the same."

"I'm guessing that's a good thing?" The conversations felt normal, they were coming without Kagome actually thinking about it.

"Oh yeah, lively, fun, she's all that."

"That's great, when are you two getting married?" That question came out of no where and Kagome didn't even feel anything when it came out.

Inuyasha paused, he had never even thought about this, he had never discussed with Kikyo about this. And now Kagome's here, asking him about marriage. It really made him think, when _are_ they getting married?

"Let's not talk about me, why don't we…talk about you." He suggested.

Kagome laughed, "It's pretty boring."

"Nothing better to do."

Kagome told Inuyasha about college, which classes she took, and what an experience it was. She also told him about getting the letter for the movie and summer break.

"You went back for summer break?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, Fourth of July," Kagome said thoughtfully.

Inuyasha suddenly remembered, "Were you the one at Miroku's house?"

Kagome thought about it for a while, "Actually, I think that was me and Ayame."

"So that's who crashed our party."

"Not exactly crashed…" She rolled her eyes.

"We were having a high school reunion sort of thing."

"Oh, awesome."

"Yeah, high school was pretty cool."

"I guess it was." For Kagome it wasn't the best experience. She didn't really have any friends or a social life at all.

"And when we started dating…" Inuyasha stopped himself before saying more. This was such a mistake. It brought back, once again, so many memories. They weren't painful, but they weren't pleasant either. It was just…awkward. Flashbacks of every date flashed through both of their minds.

Kagome bit her lips, why did he have to mention that? She was doing fine just now. Inuyasha had to ruin it. This was probably going to ruin her night.

Damn! That just came out of thin air! How stupid! Why did he have to bring that out? She's probably not talking to him again. High school was over; it was in the past, stop thinking about it!

"Hey, if you two would stop staring into space, we would like to go now." Ayame laughed. Her arms were wrapped around Kouga's waist and Kougas' around her shoulders. They really did look like a cute couple.

"Oh, yeah, let's go." Kagome quickly grabbed her stuff and followed everyone.

&

"Today's for all the couples!" The DJ announced.

They had arrived at ACID, it was regularly a club, but today was a special occasion. Everyone was dressed up and the place was beautifully decorated.

"Woo!" Ayame yelled and got to the dance floor immediately. They were playing Disco Inferno by 50 cent. It was one of her favorite songs; she memorized every single word of it.

"_Yo mama show me how you move it,  
Go ahead- put ya back into it,  
Do your thing like there aint nothin to it,  
Shake...shh..shh..shake that ass girl." _

Kouga, Miroku, and Sango all joined her.

Ayame and Sango grinded against Miroku and Kouga, things couldn't get better.

"_Go, Go, Go, 50 in the house - bounce, y'all already know what I'm about.  
The flow sounds sicker over Dre' drums nigga,  
I ain't stupid - I see Doc and my dope come quicker.  
Whoa!"_

"Oh c'mon guys! Dance!" Ayame yelled at Kagome and Inuyasha for standing there.

"You guys are ruining all the fun!" Sango followed.

"You don't come here just to stand there." Kouga rolled his eyes, he didn't really care about them two right now, all he cared about was Ayame and the feeling of her dancing all over him.

Kagome joined in, as well as Inuyasha. It _was_ kind of boring just standing there, so might as well dance.

"_Shorty' hips is hypnotic, she moves its so erotic, but watch - I'm gone bounce  
that ass girl.  
I get it crunk in here, I make it jump in here, front in here, we'll thump in  
here.  
Oooohh." _

Kagome shook her hips from side to side with the music, while Inuyasha just danced with the beat. It was actually sort of fun, she loved dancing, but was usually too embarrassed to do it.

Kagome got a lot of the guys coming up to her and trying to dance with her, but she turned them all away.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome; she was actually pretty good of a dancer. It didn't look strange one bit. Now if only Kikyo was here, they would have a blast. He would dance with Kikyo all night and they wouldn't let go of each other.

"_Shake...Shake..shh..shh..shake that ass girl." _

The song was over.

"Now here's one for the couples!" The DJ said enthusiastically.

The music came on and immediately, Ayame and Sango screamed. It was the song Hero by Enrique Iglesias, a perfect, romantic song to slow dance with.

"Let me be your hero." Miroku whispered with the song and to Sango. She giggled, it was way too cute. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. Sango loosened her grip on his neck and leaned her head against his chest. All of the two weeks were made up in this dance, this moment.

"_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back._

_Would you cry if you saw me crying,  
Would you save my soul tonight?"_

Kouga put out his hand, for Ayame to take. It was a polite way of asking, "Would you dance with me?" Ayame blushed a little; she had never felt like this before. This feeling was so overwhelming.

"_I can be you hero baby,  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever;  
You can take my breath away."_

Ayame and Kouga were consumed into their own world, their own thoughts; it was as if no one else was around and they were just dancing under the night sky.

Sango and Miroku looked like they would never let go. They were just dancing away, and away; drifting away and away.

"_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care, you're here tonight," _

Kagome was bopping her head slowly to the music. Inuyasha was tapping his feet to the rhythm. They were both looking around as if they knew what they were doing. Finally, Inuyasha's eyes landed on Kagome. Kagome's eyes couldn't rip apart from his gaze.

"_I can be you hero baby,  
I can kiss away the pain,  
I will stand by you forever,  
You can take my breath away." _

"So…" He said.

"So…" She replied.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

"_I just want to hold you,_

_I just want to hold you, oh yeah.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight." _

They held each other, not too close and not too far. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"So are you enjoying tonight?" She asked, might as well bring up a conversation.

"Yeah, I guess so." He led Kagome along with the beat.

"_I can be you hero baby,  
I can kiss away the pain,  
I will stand by you forever,  
You can take my breath away." _

"It's different, you know?" Inuyasha shrugged a little.

"Yeah, it _is _different."

"I don't think we've ever danced together."

"Well, the movie."

"That doesn't count, I mean real dances."

"_I can be you hero baby,  
I can kiss away the pain,  
I will stand by you forever,  
You can take my breath away." _

Kagome did it; she actually danced with him without having her feelings in the way. It felt normal, like they were dancing because they were friends, not couples. She liked this feeling and wanted it to last.

Here Inuyasha was, dancing with his fiancé's worst enemy. What was he thinking? He loved Kikyo, so why was he dancing with Kagome? Truthfully, every time he was near Kagome, he thought of Kikyo. She reminded him of her so much, yet they were so different.

"_You can take my breath, my breath away,  
I can be your hero." _

* * *

Oh…so they sort of become friends…not really…but sort of, just for the day (heh, I'm evil) And of course, just a reminder, Inuyasha and Kikyo still need to get married, Inuyasha still loves Kikyo, and Kagome is beginning to be a friend…for the most part anyways.

Wanna leave a review?


	16. You and Me

First of all, Happy Halloween guys! (A little late, but whatever) Yeah, it's the coolest holiday ever.

Kogas-angel: Yeah, I thought about throwing in competition, but you'll see how Hojo, the stupid idiot, will play out in this story.

Demonspawn666: I totally agree with that, I should've thought harder before choosing The Notebook. It was just one of those inspirational moments after I finished watching it, you know?

ILOVEInuyasha07: You shall find out won't you…stay tuned.

Thanks for all those reviews, I love you guys, you give me inspiration and motivation to continue on!

* * *

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Chapter 16**

"'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do,  
Nothing to lose.  
And it's you and me and all of the people,  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you."_

_- You and Me by Lifehouse_

* * *

Ayame, the hyper red head, giggled as she sat on the couch with a phone in her hand. She was talking to Kouga, which she met just two days ago. For Ayame however, it was like love at first sight. She couldn't stop talking about him!

"Oh Kouga, of course I want to see you again, after all, you live so close. I know! I can't believe you're going to be a dentist, I admire dentists."

She giggled some more.

"Well, okay, I have to go too, see you Kouga!"

She hung up the phone with a dreamy sigh.

"I can't believe it guys, he asked me out!" She then went into the bathroom to apply make up and brush her hair. She had another music rehearsal today. According to the instructor, they might even be recording it if it turns out good enough. Kouga got her in such a good mood.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Oh! Maybe it's Kouga!" Ayame immediately picked up the phone. Sango and Kagome were just sitting there watching television. "Oh, it's for you Kagome!"

"Wow, who could possibly call me?" Kagome said to herself, it was probably Nobunaga, or one of the actors who got confused of the schedule. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Kagome."

"Oh my God! Hojo!"

"Yes, it's me, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great!" Kagome smiled, "About time you called."

"Yeah, I'm so sorry; I've been really busy lately."

"Yeah, so how's school. Anything I need to know about?" Kagome seriously needed some catching up to do.

There was a silence, then, "Oh, nothing really happened. Everything's the same."

"Oh, that's good. How's life?"

There was another silence. Kagome wished Hojo could be the talker type, but he wasn't. Every time they were together, Kagome usually did all the talking and asking, but it didn't seem too bad. She was getting used to it, and it was working pretty well. She enjoyed Hojo and Hojo probably enjoyed being around her.

"Well, life is not too good. I got a B in Biology." His voice was deep and low.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Hojo!" Kagome gasped, both Hojo and she were straight A students, a B could not be afforded.

"Yeah, me too, but then it's my fault I guess. I got a 91.45 in that class, and you know how it is, they don't give out A-. A- goes directly to a B." He sighed, "It was my fault though, I could've studied more."

"You'll do better next semester, I swear, just keep on working, okay Hojo?" She tried comforting him, but it was kind of hard.

"Yeah, I guess so, well, I have to go. I've got class in half an hour, have three tests today."

"Oh, good luck Hojo! I miss you a lot!" Kagome frowned.

"Yeah, me too, bye Kagome, hope to see you soon!"

And they hung up.

"Who was that Kagome?" Ayame asked, getting out of the bathroom.

"Oh, just Hojo."

"He finally called!" With that, she and Sango went out the door to practice.

Kagome glanced at the clock; she had forty-five minutes left until today's shoots. It was her third day of shooting and it already seemed pretty familiar. All she did was memorize most of the lines, get the basic idea down, rehearse it many times, shoot it, and repeat. It wasn't too hard, but sometimes Nobunaga got on her nerves, he expected everything to be perfect, and sometimes it was impossible to do that. His standards were too high. But then of course, that's how you get a good movie, all directors were probably like this. Kagome wondered what other directors were like. If they were all like Nobunaga, she didn't know how many years of acting she could stand, that is, if she got to be in another movie.

She got to the scene. Today was going to be more peaceful, happy, and romantic ones. The shoot was at a lake, with a mansion. This was far later in the movie, but they had rented it for today, so they only had a day to shoot it.

"Hey everyone," she greeted them as she got out of her car and headed towards the crew, everybody was already there.

Nobunaga immediately started his lecture about their whole plan. After what seemed like hours, they were finally done and ready to rehearse.

They rehearsed until the afternoon, in a few hours the sun was going to set, they better start quickly.

The make up crew came up and sat them in chairs to do their make up. The costume crew came up to make sure everything fit exactly right.

"Hey Kagome, good job back there," Inuyasha said as a girl put powder on his face.

"Yeah, you too, this is the easiest day yet." Kagome smiled.

"No kidding, I mean there's no drama today, I'm getting sick of that."

"Yeah, me too, but then that's what makes this movie good." Kagome winced a little as the make up crew started rushing a little on her make up.

"Well, hopefully it'll be good."

"Inuyasha, don't scare me!"

"Just a thought…"

Working with Kagome hadn't been as hard as he thought. Both of them made it really easy on themselves and they just became friends, nothing more nothing less. He liked it a lot that way, there was no tension between them, especially when acting some of drama and angst scenes. They had finished the breakup and fighting scenes just yesterday and he thought it turned out wonderfully. After shooting, they even laughed and joked about what went wrong with the scene.

"Okay, let's rehearse this two more times, just to make sure." Nobunaga clasped his hands together.

And so they did. Kagome, Allie, and Inuyasha, Noah, rowed a boat together and talked, they rode bicycles around the park, Kagome also jumped into a fake lake, and there were many scenes. Ayame and Sango's orchestra actually got to play for these scenes, it turned out great.

&

"Alright, good job everyone, what a day! I'm very proud of all of you! You are dismissed!" Nobunaga finished his last lines.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked around, most of the cast and crew had left, for it was already dark and probably pretty late. The orchestra left a few hours ago also.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" Inuyasha came up to Kagome.

"What do you mean?" Kagome gave him a puzzled look.

"Well, it's only…" He looked at his watch, "midnight…"

"Yeah, _only_ midnight," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's go do something," he suggested. After acting out these scenes today, Inuyasha really wanted to hang on and just talk to Kagome more, just as friends. He felt relaxed around her, and even though some of her jokes were corny, but it made him relieved after a stressful day.

"Well, I don't know, wanna get ice cream?"

"Ice cream sounds great and I know just the place."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha drove their separate cars to Ice n' Cream, it opened 24 hours a day and seven days a week. They went inside, it looked deserted.

"Well, there are usually a lot more people in the day." He looked up at the list of different ice cream cones and flavors.

"Yeah, I would expect that." She also looked at the menu list. There were all different kinds of cones, some she hadn't even heard of, like a 'Chocolate Wrap Crisp' or a 'Toffee Coffee Twist'. Also, there were endless flavors of ice creams. "Wow, all these look delicious."

"Well, you better get a good one because this will probably be the last ice cream we have as a normal person. Next time we walk in here, there will be video cameras and news reporters surrounding us." He smirked then said, "I'll have the 'Rocky Road Cone' with double chocolate ice cream."

"And I'll have the 'Strawberry Banana Crisp' with cookie dough ice cream." She smiled, "Do you really think one movie is going to make us that famous?"

"Oh, you bet, I could see it now…"

"Oh, stop dreaming, we're not even half way done."

"To tell you the truth, we're not even one tenth done."

"Wow, good math."

"I know huh." Inuyasha got his cone and found a spot at the back of the restaurant. Kagome got hers and followed him.

&

Kikyo sat on her couch and slouched down until her head touched the top of the couch, "Inuyasha has been so busy lately, and he hasn't called me or anything."

Naraku sat beside her and sighed, "Well, what can I say? He's working on a movie." He wanted her so bad.

"Yes, I know, I'll just try to think of it that way. When the movie is done, he'll be famous and so will I."

"Of course you will Kikyo; you are the most beautiful girl."

Kikyo giggled, "What else am I Naraku?"

Naraku scoot closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Well…" Kikyo leaned her head on his shoulder, "You are pretty much the whole world to me. You are everything you and I could dream of and well, you're beautiful, did I mention that already?"

"Thanks Naraku, I knew I could count on you, you always cheer me up." She smiled.

"That's why I love you."

"And I love you too, always." Kikyo replied.

"Do you want to see another way that I can cheer you up and show my love to you, babe?"

Kikyo giggled, this was the start of another night with Naraku.

* * *

Oh boy, stupid Kikyo, but what can I do? Nothing of course!

Leave a review please!


	17. Because of You

Well, here's another chapter, I think the next one will be out in two weeks, hopefully. That'll probably be the shortest update period, huh. I hope so! School's out in two weeks and there's not much snow, so I can't really go on a huge snowboarding trip, which is all good news for you guys.

If you guys have heard, I finally have proof that Fanfiction illegalized review responses in chapters, so I will not be doing them anymore. If I do, this story might get deleted. However, I _will_ respond to you, whether you got a question, or you just left a really nice review. I'll just use the button "reply" they recently added, so my 'reply' will get sent to your email, instead of posted here. I think I already replied to some of you for the last chapter.

-

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"_Because of you, _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk. _

_Because of you, _

_I learned to play on the safe side,_

_So I don't get hurt. _

_Because of you,_

_I find it hard to trust, _

_Not only me, but everyone around me. _

_Because of you, _

_I am afraid."_

_- Because of You by Kelly Clarkson _

-

"That was actually pretty good ice-cream." Kagome smiled and followed Inuyasha out the door.

"Yeah, I told you this was the place," he got his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door of his car. All of the sudden, Inuyasha froze, "Damn, I just remembered, I left my script at the scene."

"Oh no, you need to memorize some lines by tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll go get it right now," Inuyasha opened the car door and got in.

"I'll see you tomorrow,"

"You too," With that, he left.

Kagome yawned, it was about 1am and she had a full day ahead of her. She better go get some sleep. Kagome checked her pockets for her keys. To her surprise, it wasn't there. "Where the heck did I put it?" she asked herself. Kagome went back into Ice n' Cream and searched around the tables. The keys weren't there either. She went back to look into her car, it was there, sitting on the driver's seat. "God, I can't believe it." Kagome had obviously just automatically locked the door from the inside when she got out of the car. This is the first time that this has happened to her, and great timing too. She checked her pocket for change, there was none.

Kagome tried for a few minutes to ask for a phone, since she forgot to bring hers, but Ice n' Cream wouldn't let her call without her paying, other stores wouldn't either. The hotel was only a few blocks away, walking couldn't hurt.

Kagome stared down the empty streets. The street lights were in bad shape and since she was on a small road, there weren't cars either. She sighed and started walking.

"Great, good job Kagome, perfect timing." She smacked herself mentally. When she got home, she would have to call a car agency to unlock her car.

All of the sudden, she heard shuffling noises behind her. Kagome looked back and saw three figures, it seemed like they were following her. She couldn't make out who the figures were; they were hiding in the shadow.

Kagome decided to ignore them and continue walking, this time, she fastened her pace. From what she remembered, she was almost at a main street.

"What's a babe like you doing all alone out here?" she heard a voice behind her. Kagome took in a breath and continued walking as fast as she could. Her walking turned into a run.

The footsteps behind her got closer and closer. Before she knew it, the three men surrounded her.

"Scared?" One of them teased.

"We were just asking you a question, no need to run away," the other one smirked.

"Oh, don't worry, we just wanna play." The three of them got closer and closer.

Kagome didn't know what to do, but run. She sprinted as fast as she could to her right, it was the only way. However, the only way was a dead end. Now, Kagome was surrounded, with a wall behind her and three men in front.

"Now we got you," the guy sneered.

Kagome backed up to the wall. "What do you want?" She asked, but from the tone of her voice, she sounded frightened.

The three guys got closer; they were about a few feet away. Kagome bit her lips, what has she gotten herself into? What was she going to do? She couldn't possibly fight off all three of them.

"Now be a nice little girl." One of the men grabbed Kagome carelessly around the wrist and got closer.

Not even thinking, Kagome slapped the guy across the face, making him let go of her wrist. Kagome made a run for it, but it wasn't enough. The other two guys caught her. Each of them grabbed one of Kagome's arms, so she couldn't escape.

The guy that Kagome slapped now got up close to her face and sneered, "Oh, you bad girl, don't mess with me." With that, he slapped her right back across the face. It burned; Kagome knew she was done for, what else could she do?

"Alright, you learned your lesson now?" His face was about two inches away from hers. She could smell his breath, he had just been drinking. The guy grabbed her sweater and tore it off, revealing a black tank top underneath. By this time, the two guys loosened their grips, getting ready for more.

Now, Kagome didn't know what else to do but struggle and scream, "Help! Help! Someone please…" Her words were cut off when the guy put his lips violently on hers, his tongue was urging for more action.

Kagome's scream turned into mumbles as she tried to escape. She kicked wherever she could to try to resist. The two guys let go unwillingly and Kagome punched the first guy in the face.

She had never punched anyone before; she could feel the cracking of bones on the man's face. Kagome gained her posture and tried to escape once again, but it didn't work. The two guys blocked the exit. This time, she was done. One of the guys walked towards her and punched her in the stomach, making her fall onto the ground, clenching her stomach in pain. Kagome tried to get up, but her body wouldn't let her, her body was going to give up.

&

Inuyasha turned off the radio while heading back to the hotel, the radio annoyed him at this time. It was pretty late, probably around 1:30am. He yawned, Inuyasha seriously needed some sleep.

As he passed Ice n' Cream, he noticed Kagome's car was still there. "What the hell? Why is she still there?" Inuyasha looked oddly at her car. "Maybe I should check if she's still there…" He pondered to himself, "But then why would I care? I need some sleep; she can go home whenever she wants." When he passed the shop, a sudden jolt of guilt ran through him, but he ignored it.

After a few minutes, his eyes were giving out on him. They wanted to close, and go to sleep. He needed to get back as soon as he could. All of the sudden, he heard a scream. Unaware of what was going on, Inuyasha slammed on his brakes. He looked around; there was no one in front of him, or behind. He heard the scream again, it caught his full attention. He turned his head towards the noise. In the dark alleyway, it seemed like someone was getting hurt, a girl possibly. Inuyasha squinted his eyes to get a better look, the girl looked familiar, but he couldn't quite see her face. The next thing he heard was a punch and a thud.

"God, I need to go get some sleep," he stepped on the engine and drove down the street. About two minutes passed and he was finally there. Inuyasha walked slowly towards the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator jerked open and he lazily stepped in.

In the elevator, Inuyasha couldn't get the scream out of his head. It seemed to be replaying over and over again. Who the hell was that girl? Why was she screaming? Inuyasha knew something bad happened to her, but he couldn't really place a finger on it. Maybe she was getting beat up? Or maybe she was getting raped? His mind seemed to be more focused now. Shame ran through his whole body. He should've helped her, she was in trouble! The elevator door suddenly opened, and without even thinking, Inuyasha ran out and headed towards the stairs. He sprinted as fast as he could down the stairs and dashed on to his car, driving speedily back to the street.

He stopped at the alley, it was completely silent now, no more screams, no more struggle. Inuyasha got out of his car and entered the darkness.

He saw a brick wall at the end of the alley. Just in front of the wall was a girl, lying limply on the ground. "Oh shit," he ran towards her and got ready to pull out his cell phone. Then, he realized who it was. "Kagome!" he gasped. How could it be her? Inuyasha took a good look at her face; it was covered with bruises and blood. What happened to her? It was all his fault, if he didn't leave her alone at Ice n' Cream, this would've never happened. To blame himself even more, if he had just got out of the damn car!

Inuyasha shook his head and scooped her up from the cold, hard ground. Her body lay lifelessly in his arms. Her body was ice cold.

"Damn it Kagome, hang in there." Inuyasha didn't know what to do. The first thing he thought of was to take Kagome to the hotel, so he did. Inuyasha carried Kagome back into his car and placed her on passenger side. He then quickly drove back to the hotel. The receptionists weren't at the front desk; Inuyasha searched around Kagome's pocket for her room keys, but couldn't find any. Maybe that was the reason she left the car at Ice n' Cream, she was going to walk home. Why couldn't he just have waited a few minutes for Kagome before heading off for his script? He was so stupid!

Now, there were two things he could do, call for help or take her to his room. Inuyasha chose the second one; it was his fault she was in this mess in the first place. He opened the door and turned on the lights. His room was a mess, clothes and movie stuff everywhere. Inuyasha made his way to his bed and placed Kagome on it, she was still unconscious. That's when he noticed Kagome was only wearing a tank top.

"God, what did they do to you?" He shook his head slowly in shame.

He then got an unused towel, rinsed it with warm water, and tried wiping all the blood off her face as gently as possible. He put the sheets over Kagome's frozen body.

Suddenly, Kagome started mumbling, "No…please…"

Inuyasha looked at her, "Kagome, it's ok, I'm here."

Kagome's eyes flew open; she looked around, "Where am I?"

--

Hm…I seem to really suck at writing action scenes and the ending, god, it sucks, but I changed it so many times and this seemed like the best way to describe it. Hope you guys enjoyed it, it wasn't exactly the way I hoped it to be, but oh well. Leave a review to tell me what you think.


	18. Skylines And Turnstiles

Haha, hasn't been too long right? I told you! You guys probably didn't believe me!

Thank you so much for the review guys! I think I responded most of you that had sign in responses. I love you guys so much!

I hate the title of this song, but I like the lyrics and I just _had _to do something with My Chemical Romance, love them too much.

-

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"_And in this moment we can't close the lids on burning eyes,  
Our memories blanket us with friends we know like fallout vapor,  
Steel corpses stretch out towards an ending sun, scorched and black,  
It reaches in and tears your flesh apart,  
As ice cold hands rip into your heart."_

_- Skylines And Turnstiles by My Chemical Romance_

-

Kagome sat up with a jolt, not realizing the pain in her back. She looked around and didn't recognize the place.

"Don't worry, you're fine." She turned to the familiar voice, it was Inuyasha.

Too surprised that he was here, Kagome stuttered, "Where…where am I?" She stated again.

"My place," he shrugged, but the worried face didn't leave. "Lay back down."

Kagome did as told, then asked, "What happened?" Right now, Kagome's mind was blank All that she could feel was the pain throughout her whole body.

"I thought you'd tell _me_," he frowned.

Kagome looked at him weirdly.

"Oh shit, don't tell me you don't know what happened," he was really worried now.

Kagome began to think. He was right, how the heck could she forget what happened? She wasn't having memory problems, was she? Damn…think Kagome…think…she touched her face and looked at her arms. Then, it all came back to her. The car. The guys. Her. "Oh no…" Reality hit.

Inuyasha cut her off, "You remember?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"What happened?" He asked, cutting her off again, although it sounded like a demand.

Kagome sighed and smiled. She wished he would just let her finish, but then of course he was only concerned. It made her feel like he actually cared.

"Well, I locked my keys in my car," she started.

"You could've called someone!"

Ignoring him, she continued, "But I didn't have a phone."

"Ask for one!"

She sighed again, "Inuyasha, stop cutting me off, let me just finish my story."

Realizing what he was doing, he apologized, "oh, sorry." He then relaxed a little on his chair.

"The stores didn't let me borrow their phone because I didn't have any cash on me. And because it was so late, no one else was around. After thinking for a while, I just decided to walk home, I mean, why not, it was only a few blocks," she was talking faster now, almost fully regaining her memory. "As I was walking, I heard these snickers behind my back and before I knew it, three guys circled around me. I tried running, but only hit a dead end and well…they hit me…" she winced a little. "And somehow I ended up here…" Now, she was confused.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. You're here because I saved you? No, he definitely did not save her. I found you? Wow, that sounded stupid. I saw you get beat up, so I came after they left? Damn, what was wrong with him!

"Inuyasha, why am I here?"

"I…" he thought about his options, "I found you." The second option seemed the most harmless and realistic.

"You…found me?" She had to repeat it again because it was hard to believe.

"Yeah, I was driving by and I saw someone lying on the ground, so I went and it was you, then, I just brought you back." Well…it was partly true.

"Oh, so the guys were gone?" she blinked, a little disappointed. She was hoping they'd get caught.

"Yeah…"

"Oh…"

Silence.

"Are you okay?" Was all Inuyasha could come up with.

"Yeah, thanks," was all she could answer.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and got up from his chair, "Kagome, you shouldn't have wandered off like that!"

Kagome now sat up again too, but this time wincing at the pain throughout her body. "Then what was I supposed to do?"

"I…I don't know, but wandering off was the stupidest thing to do!"

"For your information, I wasn't wandering off, I was just walking back home!" She tried arguing back.

"Yeah, in the dark, for a few blocks…" He mocked her story.

"Inuyasha!" She wanted to defend herself, but she couldn't, the memories from a few hours ago lurched in her mind like ghosts. Why did he have to be so mean?

"Kagome, you don't understand!" He literally screamed right at her face.

"No, _you _don't understand!" she fought back.

"I don't understand? What do I not understand? You could've been hurt!"

"I _am_ hurt!" Why couldn't he just make her feel better, because she is definitely feeling worse.

"No, it could've been worse, you could've been raped or…"

"Inuyasha, just shut up! I know something worse could've happened, but couldn't you just be happy that I'm here right now!" Tears were blurring her vision; she needed to get out of here.

"Damn it Kagome! You just don't get it!" He sneered at her face.

A tear dropped down her face. "Just leave me alone…" she said just above a whisper. With that, she got out of bed, and slightly limping, started heading out the door.

Inuyasha watched her try to walk out the door. For some reason, looking at her walk, his anger slipped away. What was left was sympathy and regret. It was his damn fault that she got hurt in the first place. If he just took the time to make sure she got in the car…If he actually stopped the car when he saw the scene…

Right when Kagome reached for the doorknob, Inuyasha grabbed her arm, "Wait Kagome…" His voice was quieter and his eyes softer.

She stopped, and not even looking at him, she said in a stern tone, "Let me go."

"Just listen…"

"No! I don't want to listen! Let go of me! I'm going home!" A few more tears slipped off her face, hitting the ground. She opened the door and struggled so Inuyasha would let go. He didn't let go.

Inuyasha couldn't think of anything to do but turn her around and pull her into his arms. His arms wrapped around her. "I'm sorry Kagome…" He finally said, letting himself soak away all her tears, "I shouldn't have yelled like that, that's the last thing you deserve right now. I…I don't know what I was thinking; maybe I was just worried that something worse could have happened. I don't know what I would do without you…"

Kagome pulled away slowly, she looked directly into his eyes. He wasn't lying, he meant it.

"Look, I'm just sorry, this is all my fault," Inuyasha used his thumb and gently wiped a tear from her face.

Kagome slightly smiled, feeling much better now. "It's not your fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have been so stubborn, and you're right, I could've been…"

Inuyasha cut her off, "no, it is my fault, really, stop blaming yourself." He couldn't lie to her anymore, "Look, I saw the three guys…"

Kagome blinked once in confusion.

"I didn't know that it was you, but, that shouldn't have mattered. I knew someone was in trouble, but I was so tired and just wanted to get home. When I got there, I regretted it and headed right back and that's when I found you."

She blinked again, "I…I don't know what to say…"

"I know, I should've just stopped the car and got out. I'm so sorry." He turned his head away.

"No, its not that," she turned his head, so it would face hers, "I was just surprised that you're blaming this situation all on yourself, when the fault is totally mine." She paused. "Thank you Inuyasha, I feel much better now, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon when we shoot the scene." She smiled at him and then left out the door.

Tomorrow was an easy day, a couple of easy shots. Some make up will cover the wounds. However, Inuyasha frowned, he felt like he owed her big time.

&

A few weeks passed, more than half the movie was finished. Nobunaga had to admit, the movie was one of the fastest movies made, he really had a good crew, but of course he couldn't tell them that or they'll get too cocky. Only a few more weeks and then the shooting was finished. The crew was excited about this production. Most of them, who have had experience, admitted that it was one of the best movies they have ever shot in. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were great actors and doing better than even some experienced ones.

Inuyasha and Kagome had become great friends. They immediately became closer after Kagome got hurt. Inuyasha wouldn't leave her alone; he wanted to make sure nothing like that ever happened again. Also, because they worked on the movie together, day and night, they would always hang out with each other after the production or in between. Kagome almost forgot about a meeting with Sango and Ayame at one point. Inuyasha was never this relaxed in his life. Usually, and average day would consist of him and Kikyo discussing or doing something of serious matters. With Kagome though, it was different, he could act as stupid as he wanted and they could just fool around.

&

_RING_

He picked up the phone "Hello? It's Inuyasha."

"Hey honey!"

His blood ran cold; she hadn't called him for such a long time. He hated to admit, but Inuyasha almost forgot about her. Everyday was so busy; it wasn't actually revolved around her. "Hey Kikyo!"

"How has it been going? I thought I'd leave you alone because you'd be busy and I didn't want to disturb you. I heard it was almost finished, so I decided to give you a ring, hope you are not too busy right now." She said in one breath.

Inuyasha smiled, it seemed like she planned the whole speech out. At least it showed that she cared. It was great hearing her voice again. "Thanks Kikyo, you are so thoughtful" What else to say... "I missed you so much, and I still do. We need to see each other some time. We're only a few miles away from each other."

"Wow, I was hoping you'd say that. That would be great; I can't wait to see you again! Oh, I missed you so much Inu!"

"Yeah, but not anytime soon I'm afraid," he frowned, remembering his busy schedule, "We're kind of tight this week."

"Oh, I totally understand."

Inuyasha smiled again, "So, what's up?"

"Wanna talk about our marriage?"

His heart skipped a beat, "I…"

-

Hm…what's he gonna say?


	19. Blind

Thank you guys for all those wonderful reviews and supporting me throughout this whole story. Lol, that sounded like the story is done, this story has 1/3 more to go, so hang in there. I know Kikyo's being a bitch? But…that's who she is, so deal with it. I like her as that though, seems to fit quite well I must say.

Almost at 200 reviews! Thank you! I love you guys!

-

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"_That everything would be like is was before,  
But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting,  
They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor._

After all this time,  
I never thought we'd be here,  
Never thought we'd be here,  
When my love for you was blind."

_- Blind by Lifehouse_

-

He didn't know what to say, Inuyasha almost forgot about the marriage. He was engaged to Kikyo before the movie started. What happened? What is happening to him? Something was definitely wrong at this moment, but he couldn't figure out what. Maybe it was just the movie that was stressing him out and making him not think straightly. He was in love with Kikyo, that's that. "Actually, honey, I'm not busy right now, do you wanna talk about it face to face? I would love to see you again." He tried saying as sweetly as possible.

There was a moment of silence, and then a scream, "Oh my god! I was hoping you'd say that! I'd love to! Where?"

"How about…" he looked outside his hotel; there was McDonalds, Pizza Hut, Subway, Starbucks, "How about Starbucks? I'm in the mood for some coffee."

"Oh, me too, sounds great."

"Yeah, it's on 34th and 56th street, sorry to make you drive."

"No worries at all, I know you're busy, it's only 20 minutes if the traffic is fine."

"Alright, see you in 20 minutes."

"I love you Inu!"

"Love you too, bye!"

He hung up the phone slowly. It was a very odd conversation. For some reason, he wanted to see Kikyo, he wanted to make sure everything was for real and he wasn't being taken from reality.

&

About twenty minutes in, Inuyasha started heading down to Starbucks. He was excited, yet nervous; anxious, but worried. Right when he opened the door to go into Starbucks, someone hugged him tight, it was Kikyo.

When she pulled away, all he could say was, "You're early."

"What can I say? I drive fast," she winked, "Anyways, I couldn't wait to see you!"

"It's been a while," this was beginning to feel familiar again.

"Yes, it has." She grabbed his hand.

Together, they went to buy their drinks and sat down at a nice corner by the window.

&

"Hey guys, lets go do something," Ayame yawned.

"What do you mean?" Kagome got herself a cup of water and sat down on the couch.

"Well, you're bored, Sango's bored, I'm bored; we got a free day off; why not go do something?" She restated her point.

"Good idea, this might be the last time we get to roam around New York, the movie's almost done." Sango stared out of Kagome's big window.

"Now that I think of it, it went by really fast; I don't want it to be over." Ayame frowned.

Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed, "It's only because of Kouga."

Ayame blushed, "No! Kouga and I talked this out…we are going to visit each other...whenever we have time." She nodded as if getting her point straight out.

"Right…" Sango missed these fun conversations. Ever since the movie started the three of them barely had time to talk, especially Kagome; she lived in a different hotel.

"You know what I'm craving? A Starbucks caramel frappuccino." Ayame jumped up.

"Mmm, sounds good, let's go." Sango grabbed her purse and headed out.

&

Inuyasha and Kikyo decided they were going to get married right after the movie ended, before the grand openings. Kikyo was so excited, she loved him. She had been waiting for the day to happen, the day where she would says "I do" and then kiss him in front of a huge crowd. It would be a perfect moment. As for Naraku, he was just a toy she could play with when Inuyasha was gone and she was bored. After the movie, Naraku would be gone from her life forever. Inuyasha doesn't need to know.

He stared into Kikyo's beautiful eyes. Before, Kagome would remind him of Kikyo, but today, it was different. Every time she spoke, Inuyasha saw Kagome. What was wrong with him? He only met Kagome a few months ago; she was doing something crazy with him. Whatever it was, he didn't like it. Inuyasha needed to focus his mind back on Kikyo. After all, he loved her, right?

At this moment, the door opened, a cool breeze swept through the room. The people to enter the shop were non other than Sango, Ayame, and Kagome. Instantly, Kagome and Inuyasha caught each other's eye. Great…perfect timing…

Kagome was about to say hi, but she saw that there was another girl, her back turned towards her. She couldn't quite see her face, but there was just something about her. Who was this girl Inuyasha was with?

"Inu? Inu?" Kikyo waved her hand in front of his face, but he didn't respond. Kikyo turned to the direction Inuyasha was looking at, that was when she saw her. Kikyo's face turned white. "You better explain…" she hissed at him.

Inuyasha stood up and grabbed Kikyo's arm, he then headed towards Kagome. He stopped when they were directly in front of her. "Kikyo, this is Kagome; Kagome, Kikyo." Well, that was lame; they had already met each other, in high school.

Kagome tried to summon up a smile, "Hey, Kikyo, long time no see." She had totally forgotten that Kikyo lived here and that Inuyasha was engaged to her. She shouldn't care, but she felt like a knife just stabbed through her heart.

Kikyo's expressions didn't change, she was angry. She turned to Inuyasha, "would you like to tell me why this _bitch _is here?"

Although he hadn't told her yet, he knew this day was coming; she had to find out sooner or later. He took in a breath, "Kikyo, she works with me."

Her mouth flew open with shock, "She…works with you?"

There was nothing else to it, "Yes."

"As in the movie..."

"Yes."

"What part?" She whispered so low that her voice could barely be heard.

After a few moments of silence, Inuyasha finally answered, "Allie."

That's when Kikyo blew up, "What the hell Inu! You worked with her all this time and you never told me!" The whole room turned to witness this explosion.

Kagome stared, she thought Kikyo knew. Why didn't he tell her? Was he embarrassed to be around her? Memories of high school started replaying in her head again. He had hurt her once, so was he going to hurt her again?

"Kikyo, listen, please, I never meant to…" He tried explaining.

However, she let go of his arm and headed out the door, "Whatever Inu, I'm leaving."

Trying to chase after her, Inuyasha saw Kagome. She was staring right at him, shaking her head slowly, trying to take in everything that they just said.

"Kagome…"

She didn't listen. Instead, Kagome walked out the door.

"Great job Inuyasha," Sango said sarcastically, "Look what you did this time."

&

"Kagome, please listen to me, I'm sorry!" He banged at her door. Kikyo was mad at him, and now Kagome.

After a few minutes, Kagome finally gave in and opened her door, "you've been knocking for at least half an hour now, it's getting annoying."

Inuyasha sighed; at least she wasn't _that _mad at him.

"Look…" he started.

Kagome cut him off, "There's no need for that, you want to come in?"

"Sure."

He quietly stepped in and Kagome closed the door behind him. He sat himself on the couch and Kagome took a chair out, facing him.

"Are you mad?" He finally asked, breaking the silence.

She frowned, "well, of course I'm not mad. I'm just a little bit disappointed."

"I meant to tell her." He sighed again, not knowing how many times he had had to say this, "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry; she's mad at you now." She stared at the floor.

He stared at it with her, then looked back up, "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

She smiled, "If she loves you, I'm sure she will. She just needs time. Go and call her after a few hours, talk it out."

That made him feel so much better, of course Kikyo loved him. Kagome was indeed a great…friend. "We were discussing our marriage."

She had to be supportive, "oh yeah? When is it?"

"Right after the movie, but I don't know…" He had a worried look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it's just a big commitment, you know?"

It was quiet again.

"Do you love her?" she asked in almost a whisper.

This startled him, "I…" he didn't know what to say.

"Well, if you love her, you should marry her."

&

Well, that's the end of this chapter. Aw…isn't Kagome just so nice? I would go and slap him.


	20. Don't Forget About Us

Wow, I think this is the longest I haven't updated…sorry…again…have you realized I say that in every single chapter? It's crazy…

Alright, this story is almost at its main important point, whatever you call it. I think about 5-7 more chapters left; we'll see how it goes though. Since I feel so bad about writing so slow, spring break is in 2 weeks and I'll try to get a one or two chapters during that period, lol, that's not a lot, but it's a lot for me, so there.

Enjoy it and thanks to all of you readers who still stick with me, I love you all!

--

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Chapter Twenty **

"_I'm just speaking from experience  
Nothing can compare to your first true love  
So I hope this will remind you  
When it's for real, it's forever  
So don't forget about us"_

_Don't Forget About Us by Mariah Carey_

--

"_Well, if you love her, you should marry her." _

Her voice rang through Inuyasha's head. Did he really love her? Everything he had experienced with Kikyo was slowly fading away. He could barely remember some parts of it, had it really been that long since he proposed to her? What was going on with him? He loved her, he had to, and that's why he proposed to her. Yet, it seemed weird, the word love, it just sounded so fake.

But then, maybe his brain was playing tricks with him. He loved her for real, for everything they have been through, from high school, to now. Maybe the movie was just messing with his head. Maybe this was a challenge that he had to pass to get closer to her, Kikyo.

Inuyasha, frustrated, got up slowly and walked towards the bathroom. He rinsed his face with cold water, and wiped it off with a towel.

And who was Kagome to him? A friend? All their conversations had been so relaxing, so real. He could remember them laughing together when messing up on the stupidest things. He could remember all their fights, yet they only lasted a few hours. Was she really just a movie partner?

Inuyasha went back into his thoughts about high school. They actually dated their senior year, not very long, but they shared moments as boyfriend and girlfriend. Of course, that didn't last very long, she ended up breaking his heart, and for what, for the reason of getting popular. Then, at his saddest moments, Kikyo came back into his life and comforted him, held him, talked to him, and…made him whole again.

Why did he doubt himself anyways? It was Kikyo. Kikyo was the one he wanted. Kikyo was the one for him. What had he done? She's probably at home, still mad at him. Right now, he had to find a way to apologize to Kikyo. He wasn't going to let the love of his life slip past his fingers in a coffee shop. The movie was almost over, they had agreed that when it was over, and before the red carpet day, they would get married. He wasn't going to let a little argument ruin the plan.

Inuyasha took in a deep breath and slowly sat down in his couch. He picked up the phone and stared at it for a few seconds. Then, biting his lips, he gradually dialed the number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other side picked up.

"Hey, this is Inuyasha," he said deeply, "Listen, I'm sorry…"

&

"And that is a wrap! We are done! Everyone, I am so so so, times a million, proud of you guys!" Nobunaga threw up the script, his 'director' hat and screamed.

Everyone cheered. Inuyasha and Kagome immediately hugged each other. 

"I can't believe it!" She exclaimed.

"I know! It feels like that it was just yesterday that I auditioned for these parts." Inuyasha let go of Kagome and smiling, faced her.

Kagome couldn't help but jump onto him again, "Oh my god! What are we gonna do to celebrate!"

Inuyasha laughed, "We're having a party at the mansion remember?"

"Oh yeah! God, I was so excited, I forgot." They finally let go of each other.

They stared at each other. Taking the moment to remember everything they had experienced together. All the laughs, fun, parties, fights, mess ups, acting, and just everything they had shared.

"You know…" she started, her smile fading away a little bit, "this means we'll never see each other again…"

Inuyasha stared into her eyes, it was true. They lived on different coasts, and after this, they have to go back to their colleges. Hating to see her like this, Inuyasha put on a smile, "No, don't say that, I mean we can always call each other, and who knows, if we get rich, we can afford losing a couple hundred to visit each other. It's not like we're lost forever."

"I guess…" she sighed.

"Hey, how about we ditch that movie party and I'll take you to a better place." He suggested, this would cheer her up, and plus, he had always wanted to take her somewhere private.

Kagome thought about this for a moment, fair enough, it was their last few days together, "Alright."

&

Inuyasha drove her in his car, while they talked about The Notebook, the good and bad points of it, the great moments, and if it'll sell out, how rich they will get. And of course, what they will do with the money.

"We're here." Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome looked up, she was almost speechless, "I…I…how…"

"Amazed already? You haven't seen the best part of it." He smiled. This was one of his favorite restaurants; it was the place that he proposed to Kikyo.

"But…we're not even dressed right…" she looked at her jeans and t-shirt.

"So?"

He led her across many hallways and up some stairs. There were two arched doors in front of them, leading to the balcony. Without even saying anything, two waiters opened them. Now, Kagome was truly astonished. The balcony was dimly lit with candles all around, the view was breathtaking, on the mountains and staring down into the lights of New York, the large moon was shining directly upon them, there was one single table in the middle, with two chairs both facing the city, side by side.

"Oh, Inuyasha…" she couldn't find the right words, because no words could describe this.

"Well, I thought we needed this before you left." He pulled out the chair for her to sit in.

"You didn't have to…"

"Oh, yes I did." He sat down, turning to his right to look at her under the moon and candle lights.

She turned to the guy sitting left of him. Had he really been the arrogant, stupid, egotistical guy she hated the beginning of this movie? His first impression wasn't the best, but now, he changed, he's nice, funny, and even cute and sweet at times.

&

After dinner, they pulled their chairs closer together. Kagome put her head on his shoulder and together, they looked at the night lights, hoping this moment would last forever.

Could it be possible that, at that slight moment, Kagome felt something for him? Something unusual, something she had never felt before. Sure, they were friends; they had grown close since this movie started. But what if she felt something more than friends? Nobody has ever made her feel this way, ever time they were together, her heart would jump. Every time he said something sincere, it made her feel…special.

Inuyasha looked down at her. He could feel everything she felt. It was as if they were connected through each other somehow.

"Kagome?" he said so softly, it was almost a whisper.

Kagome pulled her head up and stared directly into his golden eyes. This was one of those pictures she could remember for the rest of her life, it was perfect.

He pulled her closer to him. And at this moment, they shared their first real kiss. It was a whole new experience, under the night sky, in each other's arms. However, it got cut short. Inuyasha pulled away.

"I…Kagome," he bit his lips, how stupid could he get? How could he have forgotten?

"Inuyasha…" she stared down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome," he shook his head, "I…listen…" he looked away from her, "Kikyo and I…we're getting married…in a week."

Those few words nearly broke her heart.

--

Okay, kinda short, kinda short. But it was a perfect place to stop, if I continued, it would've been twice as long and…well…yeah, you would love that but I wouldn't, so yeah, haha. Hope you enjoyed it!


	21. Listen to Your Heart

Alright, alright, another chapter in only two weeks? Wow…awesome.

This chapter is very different than how I've been writing. It's mostly paragraph and the character's thoughts, rather than actually talking. There are two parts of it, one is Kagome's view and the other is Inuyashas'. Both parts take place at the same time, so don't get too confused.

Enjoy!

--

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

--

"_I know there's something in the wake of your smile,_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes."_

Kagome sat on her couch, flipping through the channels of her TV, but she wasn't actually watching it. Her mind was on something else, something that happened a few nights ago. Damn, she was so stupid, she let it happen again. It was another repeat of high school. She liked him; she actually really liked him. Now he had broken her heart…twice. Was it just a game?

"_You've built a love but that love falls apart,_

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark."_

At the beginning of this movie, didn't Kagome tell herself to let her feelings get passed her and just be friends? Well, that didn't happen at all. This whole experience was the most important part of her life, and he was in it, he could never be forgotten, erased from her memories forever. No matter how much she tried, Inuyasha was still there in her mind.

"_Listen to your heart, _

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart,_

_There's nothing else you can do."_

And what would happen after they get married? What would her life be like? With Hojo? Yeah right. She really didn't like Hojo the way she felt for Inuyasha. They haven't even talked in a few weeks, they were just friends.

"_I don't know where you're going,_

_And I don't know why._

_But, listen to your heart,_

_Before you tell him goodbye."_

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. Since she can't avoid him forever because of the movie opening day, there was really only one thing she could do. This was the last thing Kagome wanted to do. She had to be strong. She has to keep the promise that she made in New York, she is going to the wedding, supporting Inuyasha, and just being a good friend on the days they see each other. After that, he'll be gone from her life forever. They will probably never see each other again. He'll be happily married off to the love of his life, while she…still trying to find her life.

"_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile,_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide."_

As for Sango, Ayame, and her other friends, she didn't want them getting involved with her emotional and love life. She just wanted to deal with it on her own. Kagome would have to pretend like nothing happened. That was going to be hard.

"_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams."_

The first step was to call Hojo and call it off with him; she couldn't handle going back and having to take care of him, she could barely take care of herself. She picked up the phone slowly and dialed. At first, Hojo sounded very happy to hear her voice and wanted to see her as soon as possible. But, right when she broke the news, Hojo stopped talking; no words came out of his mouth. All Kagome could do was say sorry. He was heartbroken; of course, Kagome knew what it felt like, because she was broken herself.

"_Listen to your heart,_

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart,_

_There's nothing else you can do."_

Right when she hung up, there was a knock on her door. Maybe, it was Sango or Ayame? Maybe they wanted to hang on; this would get her mind off everything. She smiled, trying to get her mood better. However, as she opened the door, her smile faded, it was neither Sango nor Ayame. It was Inuyasha.

"_I don't know where you're going,_

_And I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart_,

_Before you tell him goodbye."_

Kagome couldn't bring her eyes up to his face. She stared down, "hi."

He didn't say anything.

Trying desperately to get rid of the impossible tension, she said, "You want to come in?" this was such a bad idea; the last thing she wanted was to see him.

"I…no…I have to go after this." He said in a low, but soft voice, "I just came by to give you this."

Kagome looked at what Inuyasha had in his hand. It was a small envelope and had what looked like a card in it. She took it gently, but without touching his hand. Then, she got up the courage to lift her eyes up to his.

"The wedding, it's in three days," he paused, and then said a lot quieter, "I really want you to come."

She had to be a good friend, right? No matter how hurt she was, Kagome forced a smile out of herself, "Don't worry, I'll be there."

Inuyasha looked relieved and smiled back at her. Yet, it wasn't the smile she usually saw out of him. This time it was filled with emotions she could not understand. What was he feeling at this moment?

The two of them just stood there, face to face, but neither actually looking directly at the other. A few minutes passed by and Inuyasha finally sighed, "Listen, Kagome," before Kagome could react, he continued, "I'm sorry…"

It took her a few moments to register what he had just said, and Inuyasha continued before she could respond, "It was just a…mistake, I…didn't know…what I was…thinking." He finally finished.

This time, Kagome jumped in, "Look, I'm the one who should be sorry, I should've thought about it. You love Kikyo, she loves you, I'm very happy for you two, really." And with that, she closed the door gently on him.

"_And there are voices that want to be heard."_

So everything that happened was a mistake, and it was because he wasn't thinking? Everything that happened between them was probably between Kikyo in his mind. Was she just a replacement because he missed her?

"_So much to mention but you can't find the words."_

A tear slipped down Kagome's eye.

"_The scent of magic and the beauty that's been,_

_When love was wilder than the wind."_

She had to stop this, no matter how much she felt for him, she had to stop. Whatever she dreamt in her dreams is never going to happen. This was the end and she had to let it go, but why was it so hard?

"_Listen to your heart." - DHT_

&

_Ring._

Inuyasha looked at his phone, it was Kikyo. He picked it up.

"Honey!" Kikyo almost screamed.

Inuyasha tried as hard as he could to get a good and happy tone in, "Yeah?" What a good answer…

"You wouldn't believe this…guess where I am right now?"

"I don't know, where?"

"_Noces d'or!" _ She squealed.

Inuyasha blinked, "where?"

"_Oh my god Inu_! Only one of the most famous bridal store for wedding dresses in the world!"

Inuyasha couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well, you listen. It turns out that my friend's friend's uncle's sister totally owned this shop; they said they could give me like a discount if I rent or like buy the dress, you don't worry Inu, I got that part all covered. You know the one dress that I got like three weeks ago? Well, that's not good enough for this wedding. Oh, by the way, did you get your sexy tux yet?"

Inuyasha's eyes looked at his closet, "Yes."

"Great! I want this wedding to be the best anyone has ever seen, I invited everybody. I want them to be out of words and breath when they see us together. Yeah, I wish I found out about Noces d'or earlier though, because there is only like a whole three more days, and then oh my god, I totally can't wait! Oh, I gotta go now, this dress doesn't seem to fit me perfectly; I'm going to try on another one. I love you honey! Buh-bye!"

Inuyasha gradually hung up the phone. Of course he was happy for her, but for some reason, he couldn't say a word to express it. Was it because he was nervous about the wedding or was it something else?

After thinking about what happened with Kagome for a few days, she _did_ mean something to him, but he couldn't figure out what. Was she just meant to be a friend? But then why did he kiss her?

He slammed his palm on his forehead. Every time he talked to Kikyo, he thought of Kagome. Yet, every time he was with Kagome, he thought of Kikyo. It was so confusing and now he is going to be married in three days. Was this the best for him? He _did_ love her, which was for sure, but then what about Kagome? Right now, he didn't know where his feelings took him.

"If you love her, you should marry her." was what Kagome said. Then, maybe she knew he loved her? Was the movie and Kagome just getting into his way? Maybe after the wedding they could settle down and he could finally feel what he felt for Kikyo before.

Well, there was one thing he wanted Kagome to do for him, and that was for her to come to the wedding. However, he had been too afraid this whole week to give the invitation to her. It was in three days, he better do it now or regret it forever, she was only next door.

Inuyasha took a card out of his drawer and stared at it for a while. Three days…it was so soon, his single life would end in three days.

He took out a small, white envelope and carefully sealed the invitation in it. Inuyasha then got up, took in a deep breath, and walked out his room. To his left was Kagome's door. He knocked. Inuyasha heard a shuffle in her room, and then the door opened. Kagome's eyes were full of disappointment, was she expecting someone else? Did she not want to see him? Was she mad at him?

"Hi," she said, but looking at the floor.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say.

"You want to come in?"

Of course he wanted to come in! He wanted to talk to her, talk about everything that had happened between them two. Yet, he couldn't, Kagome probably didn't want him in there, she just said that to be nice. He didn't want this to be anymore awkward.

"I…no…I have to go after this." It was such a lie; he had nothing to do at all after this. It was the only thing he could say. "I just came by to give you this," he reached inside his pocket and tried handing it to her. Not even feeling her touch, the card was gone, Kagome had taken it. She now looked up to his eyes, they were emotionless, no feelings, no thoughts, no nothing.

"The wedding, it's in three days," He tried breaking the ice, "I really want you to come." And this was the truth, it was truer than anything he had ever said or done.

Then, something unexpected happened, she smiled at him, it made him smile too. "Don't worry, I'll be there," she said.

The smile brought him back to that one night, the night that made them two so uncomfortable around each other now. "Listen, Kagome," he started, and before he could stop himself, "I'm sorry," he said. He could see her eyes, searching in his, searching for something more. He wanted to say something more, but it was so hard, he wasn't thinking and said something he would regret "It was just a…mistake; I…didn't know…what I was…thinking." It wasn't a mistake and he _was_ thinking, but he just couldn't help himself. He owed so much to Kagome after that sentence.

"Look, I'm the one who should be sorry, I should've thought about it. You love Kikyo, she loves you, I'm very happy for you two, really." She nearly blurted out and closed the door at his face. Kagome was so kind to him, and all he could do was put her down.

--

Yeah, and Inuyasha's view didn't have a song because Listen to Your Heart would've been weird and I didn't want to pick another song because a chapter a song, right?

Alright, a few more chapters left and we're done!


	22. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Wow, I'm so sorry guys, but school's over now! Not that you care. Anyways, this is a very important chapter. I tried to make it as well written as possible, but it was so hard, this chapter was the hardest to write. I sat there to think of word choices and sentence structures to make everything perfect, but I don't think that happened. Who knows, maybe you won't notice.

--

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone."_

_Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day_

_-- _

Inuyasha stared into the mirror, facing his own reflection, making sure everything is perfect. Today was the day, the day he had been anticipating for months; however, it was not how he imagined it.

A few months ago, before the movie, Inuyasha had been an average guy, going to college, getting a degree, proposing to the love of his life; it all changed when he got the offer to star in the film, "The Notebook". Kagome came in to the scene, being the intelligent, kind, pretty, selfless actress she was, and not just that, but a good friend.

With months of filming, they grew closer, and understood and supported each other; they had become more than friends. She changed him. Despite both of them trying to get rid of this feeling, it was so obvious. When they were friends, it was so easy. But now, discomfort held upon them each time they met. Why was life so difficult?

In a few hours, Inuyasha will get married to Kikyo. The past three days, he had been thinking about this decision, was it right? It was, it had to be. Inuyasha blocked his mind from all other possible answers.

&

The sun was starting to set, causing a beautiful purple glow across the sky. Crowds started to gather in the gorgeous gardens in the outskirts of New York City. To the left and the right of the stone paved garden isle, hundreds of chairs were lined up in rows of 10. Around them, were flowers of every color and type, filling the cool, night air with a gentle fragrance. At the top center, stood a beautiful, tall fountain; gently, the clear blue water fell down each layer.

As the sun set, the lights turned on, creating a whole, new scene in the gardens. The lights mainly focused on the fountain, where the Inuyasha and Kikyo would be forever tied.

Kagome arrived just a few minutes before the event started. She found herself a seat in the back row, away from the crowd. This was it. In her hand, she held a wrapped gift. She wanted to give it to Inuyasha privately. It was a framed picture of her and Inuyasha when the movie was finished. She didn't want him to forget her.

Then, it got quiet, no one spoke a word. Kagome turned her attention to the front, the fountain. It was Inuyasha; he was standing directly in front of it. He was wearing a black tux, with a bow tie around neck, waiting anxiously, for Kikyo.

The violin players started and the wedding began.

&

Standing in front of hundreds of people, many thoughts and questions ran through his mind. But for now, he was going to ignore it and finish what he came here to do. He wasn't going to regret it.

However, the thoughts of Kagome ran through his head and he couldn't let it go. Where was she? Did she come? What was she feeling? His eyes darted around and across the rows of chairs, trying to spot her. After a few seconds, he did, their eyes connected and many feelings ran through them at once, as if they could feel each other.

Kagome immediately lowered her head, staring at her feet; she could not dare to look at him anymore, especially not into those eyes.

Inuyasha bit his lips as Kikyo walked down the isle. This was it. While Kikyo made her way down, her smile became wider, he could tell she had been waiting for this moment. Yet, Inuyasha could not bring himself to smile back at her, as if something was holding him back. From his peripheral vision, he could see that Kagome was not looking; her head was bowed down low.

Inuyasha took one last glance at Kagome, she was still not looking.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered. "Pay attention," she winked.

In front of the fountain, Kikyo and Inuyasha held each other's hands and the vows would be made.

"I, Kikyo, take you, Inuyasha, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Kikyo grinned.

It was Inuyashas' turn; he took in a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes. This was what he wanted.

"I, Inuyasha, take you, Kikyo," He hesitated, "to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." He said almost in one breath, and let it out slow and deeply. It was done, everything is done.

Kagome sat there, her head bent down low, listening the vow, her heart was breaking. She couldn't help but let tears slip down her face, and try to let the sorrow drench her pain. She lost to Kikyo once before, and she lost again. Kikyo was just better than her, she stole Inuyasha's heart. Kagome clenched her framed picture harder and harder.

"I now pronounce you husband and…"

It was cut short. The sound of glass breaking echoed through the garden. Little children screamed. Everyone immediately turned their attention to the noise. Kagome instantly dropped the frame she broke, her hands red from blood. She stood up, tears dripping down her face, "…I'm sorry…I…" without finishing her sentence, she headed towards the exit. Kagome heard Kikyo scoff behind her. No more...she ran.

&

"_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone."_

Her face was red, she was crying so hard, and she couldn't stop. She loved and cared about him! Yes, she actually did! What was wrong with the whole damn world! Couldn't things just go her way? Just once, let her be happy, let her get what she wanted!

"_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone."_

She stepped into her car, stepped on the petal, and drove down the dark street. She didn't care how fast she was going and she didn't care where she was headed. Right now, her face was covered with her hot tears, her vision was blurring up.

"_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone."_

Why? Why did things have to be this way?

"_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone." _

Without thinking, she stepped on the gas even more. The street lights started blending in with everything else. Kagome was lost in her own thoughts, her pain, her sorrow and regret. She never liked her, she hated her with a passion, and yet, she sacrificed herself for him and Kikyo. What did she get in return? Nothing, not a damn thing, Kikyo didn't feel a thing for her, she wished Kikyo would just die!

Then, all of the sudden, Kagome was blinded by the light. Before she knew…

Bam! She was thrown to the side of the car.

"_I walk alone."_

&

"Where? Where is she?"

The voice woke Kagome up in an instant. She sat up and realized that she was no longer in her car. Her left arm, hands, and forehead were bandaged. She stared clueless at her injuries until her memories came back. She gasped.

What had happened! All she remembered was light, and then…it went black. Had she crashed? How long had it been? What had happened in that accident? Just as she was going to speak up, she heard the voice again.

"Where is she? I demand to see her right now!" She voice was outraged.

Kagome's heart nearly skipped a beat, it was Inuyasha! Had he come to see her?

"Where? Where is she!" Inuyasha demanded once more.

Kagome couldn't keep her mouth shut; she said as loudly as she could, "I'm right here! I'm right here!"

Right after she said that, Inuyasha's figure walked right across her door. He totally missed her.

"Wrong way! I'm right here!" Kagome was desperate now; she really wanted to see him.

As soon as she said that, a nurse ran into her room, "this is a hospital, we have patients resting, please do not yell or disturb!"

"But…"

"Shh…" And she left.

Inuyasha had gone the wrong way. What was wrong with him? Didn't he hear her?

"No, please…don't tell me she's…please!"

Kagome sat up straight, that was Inuyasha for sure. What was he doing? She was right here, and she was okay.

"Inuyasha, I'm right here!" She tried once more.

But he didn't hear her, "This can't be, I'm begging you! Please!" he was trembling, stumbling, he was crying,

"Inuyasha, I'm okay!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could. She didn't care if the whole hospital woke up. She just needed Inuyasha to know to come see her and know that she was alright.

"Kagome!" the nurse came in once more, "Kagome, keep that voice down!"

Kagome wasn't giving up, "I want to know why you led Inuyasha to the wrong person, Kagome was angry, "He obviously came here to see me, so why is he over there yelling like I'm dead?" She couldn't remember the last time she was this mean to a stranger.

The nurse took a few moments, looking at her conditions; she pulled a chair in front of her, and slowly sat down. "Kagome…" she said quietly, "do you remember the accident?" The nurse took in a deep breath.

Kagome shook her head.

"Well, you were going 70 miles per hour on a 40 speed limit street."

Kagome gasped, could she have seriously done that? She was one of the most careful drivers.

"…and you ran a red light."

This couldn't be happening…

"And well…" the nurse hesitated, trying not to be too harsh on her, "you hit another car."

Please don't continue…

But she did.

"The driver died instantly due to no seat belt," she finished.

Kagome's eyes widened. "No!" She screamed and covered her ears, shaking her head, "no…no…" She did not want to hear anything anymore. She…she had…killed someone. Kagome Higurashi…a murderer…how was she going to explain? How was she going to live? She didn't know what to do, she couldn't even cry.

Despite all the signs Kagome had given the nurse to stop talking, she wanted to continue. "Do you know who was in that car, Kagome?"

Kagome did not say a word, she dared not, for she feared the situation will get worse.

It did.

The nurse took in another deep, then let it out, and looked into her eyes, "It was Kikyo."

--

The End…so far…

A few more chapters left and we're totally done.

So, was that predictable or unpredictable? Gimme a review.

I was going to stop the chapter after Kagome crashed, but that was way too mean, and I'd probably end up getting a bunch of flames, so now you know, turning point of the story.

The Inuyasha finding Kagome part and Kagome getting confused was actually a true story that happened in this city a few years ago. A girl, with her brand new car her parents had bought for her crashed into her moms, killing her mom, at an intersection. Her dad was at the hospital, looking for her mom, and the girl was screaming for him.


	23. Untitled

Hey guys, here's another chapter. I've noticed that the last few chapters, I've put the song in between the story. Why? Not for you guys to read through the lyrics (although, if you want, go ahead.) I just kind of wanted to set a mood, so when describing stuff, there's a background song/tune to go with it.

Also, many of you asked exactly what Kikyo was doing in her car, when she was supposed to be marrying Inuyasha. Well, although it's not a very "astonishing" thing that makes her take her car out, it will have to work. However, you will not find out the whole story this chapter.

Alright, I don't think there's anything else you guys need to know, so enjoy the story!

--

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

--

"_I open my eyes,  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light.  
I can't remember how,  
I can't remember why,  
I'm lying here tonight._

"_And I can't stand the pain,  
And I can't make it go away,  
No I can't stand the pain."_

The nurse left. Kagome sat there, her mind lost in her own thoughts.

Her parents had always told her that they were the happiest parents ever because of her. When she was in elementary school, he father died of an illness. His last words to Kagome were, "I'm so proud of you Kagome, and I always will be. I love you."

After her father's death, her mother took on two jobs, coming home very late, working everyday of the week. Kagome told her mom to stop tiring herself out, but she would always smile and reply, "You're worth it." She continued to support her and even agreed to an expensive out of state college.

Her mother had never given up hopes on her, even at the toughest times, she would just say, "you're going to grow up and change the world." And at that moment, as she sat on her bed, all she could think of were her parents, especially her mom, who had never give up or lost hope on her.

But now, she had failed them, what was she worth?

Just then, the nurse came in, "Kagome, you have a call, it is your mother."

&

"_How could this happen to me,  
I made my mistakes,  
I've got no where to run,  
The night goes on,  
As I'm fading away,  
I'm sick of this life,  
I just wanna scream,  
How could this happen to me."_

Inuyasha looked at the delicate face of Kikyo. How could this have happened? Everything in his life led up to this. And now, it was shattered, broken, and gone forever. It was all his fault. If only he didn't let Kikyo drive by herself; if only he didn't let her go; if only he drove her; if only…

With tears gathering in his eyes, he banged his fist on the bed and screamed, "Why?" She made no movement. He let a tear slip down his face. "I love you," he whispered.

Just then, the door opened with a bang. Inuyasha quickly wiped the tear off his face. He turned around; it was the man he met at the wedding. As if not noticing Inuyasha, the man ran up to the bed and held Kikyo's hand. "Kikyo!" He cried, "Oh Kikyo! How could this have happened to you? We had such a bright future ahead! We were going to marry after you inherit Inuyasha's money!" He paused to take in a breath and continued to weep, "We had this all planned out! All worked out! And now…" He took a good look at her and put his head down on her hand.

Inuyasha was silent; he couldn't register what this guy just said. Marriage? Love? Money? What was this about? "Excuse me," he said as loud as he could sum up, "Who are you?"

The man jumped at the voice, "oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice anyone else in the room." He then turned around. His eyes widened, it was Inuyasha. He stuttered, "I'm…Naraku." Well, it didn't matter anyways, Kikyo was already dead, he might as well let the truth come out, so he added, "Kikyo's lover."

Inuyasha scrunched his eyebrows and just stared, he didn't say anything.

After a few minutes of silence, Naraku stood up. "Well," he said, trying to harden his voice, he took in a deep, long breath, "looks like we both lost something today." Inuyasha still didn't know what to say, his mind was racing. "Let's make that bitch pay," Naraku stood up, his voice was more stern.

This time, Inuyasha responded. "What?" was all he could say.

"Kagome Higurashi, the bitch that killed Kikyo. Let's make her pay."

&

"_Everybody's screaming,  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me.  
I'm slipping off the edge,  
I'm hanging by a thread,  
I wanna start this over again._

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered,  
And I can't explain what happened,  
And I can't erase the things that I've done,  
No I can't."

"Kagome!" Ayame cried, followed by Sango, as they ran into the room, "we just heard the news, is everything okay? What happened? We were so worried!" The two came by her bed.

Kagome attempted a smile and nodded, "I'm fine, you guys shouldn't worry, minor injuries."

They sighed in relief, "Well, that's good." Ayame smiled back, then turned to Sango, who was staring down, consumed by her own thoughts. She took in a breath and asked Kagome, "did you…hear about Kikyo?"

Kagome didn't know what to say. "I killed her?" yeah right. She didn't want to be reminded of what happened. Couldn't she just have some time by herself? She needed to think and get her thoughts and act together. Kagome simply shook her head.

"Oh, it was a tragedy; everyone was so surprised and shocked." She sounded like the nurse and Kagome didn't want her to continue. She already heard and knew enough. "Apparently, she had to go home all of the sudden to get something, I'm not really sure of the whole story. No one escorted her, not even Inuyasha. Just a few minutes after she left, we got a call; surprisingly, it was about you _and_ Kikyo." She paused, "Kikyo however…"

Ayame knew she had said enough, the look in Kagome's eyes just told her to stop. Of course, she never knew Kikyo like Sango and Kagome. It must have been horrible to listen to her rant. "I'm sorry," she stared down."

Kagome lifted her head and looked at Ayame, "no need to be sorry." She then turned her head to Sango; she looked like she had been crying. It must have been torture to hear the news. "You okay?" She tried.

Sango jumped on her seat, out of her trance, "yeah, I'm just…shocked, I guess. Kikyo and I have been friends since high school. Sure, we grew apart in college, but…" she couldn't continue. Tears were filling up her eyes. "I…I need to go see her." She got up and left.

Ayame bit her lips, "poor Sango, two of her best friends here at once. I feel so sorry for her," she paused, "I'm going with her. She needs the support." Ayame got out of her seat, "I'll come back." With that, she left and Kagome was in the room all by herself again.

So her friends didn't know what really happened yet. What would they think if they did? Would they still be her friends? Her eyes wandered aimlessly out the open door.

There, right outside, stood Inuyasha. Their eyes met for a second. Neither could break apart. Neither could read each other's eyes. And then, just like that, Inuyasha broke the gaze and left her sight.

Kagome's eyes filled up with tears once again. Silently, she let a few slip down her face. Her life was over.

&

"_How could this happen to me,  
I made my mistakes,  
I've got no where to run,  
The night goes on,  
As I'm fading away,  
I'm sick of this life,  
I just wanna scream,  
How could this happen to me."_

In the passed few weeks of her life, Kagome had felt every emotion possible; her ups and downs; from happiness to anger; from relief to regret. Now, after a few days, she was finally allowed to get out of the hospital and face the real world.

During her stay, many people came in to talk to her. The movie industries wanted to keep the catastrophe as private and quiet as possible, afraid if it hit the media, it would ruin the movie. Kagome didn't blame them.

And apparently, she found out that at the site of the accident, there was not enough evidence to take to court. There were no witnesses and the tire tracks were blurred together and very confusing to read. It will take a few more weeks to get the evidence; court would happen after the movie opening week.

Kagome was not looking forward to the opening night or court. She just wanted her regular life back.

As she was walking towards the door of the hospital, "Kagome!" her two friends called out from the car. Kagome smiled at them, walked through the door, and got in the back seat. However, it was not what she expected; both of her friends were dressed in black.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Oh, Kagome," Sango said from the passenger seat, "I forgot to tell you, Kikyo's funeral is today. You're going, right?"

Ayame started the engine. Kagome stared down at her hands. How could she not go? No matter how painful, she had to; she had to show some respect. Kagome nodded silently.

&

"_I made my mistakes,  
I've got no where to run,  
The night goes on,  
As I'm fading away,  
I'm sick of this life,  
I just wanna scream,  
How could this happen to me."_

_- Untitled by Simple Plan_

The mood was gloomy. Everyone walked slowly, no one said a word. Kagome searched around. Did anybody know what happened? She wandered if anyone was watching her, if they were pointing her out, or calling her name.

As she proceeded to the front, she could not find anyone that she knew. Sango and Ayame disappeared. She was alone.

Just as she saw the stone tablet with the engraving of Kikyo, she was pushed to the side.

"What are you doing here," Inuyasha grabbed her arm and took her behind a few trees. He stared down on her, eyes emotionless.

"I…I…" Kagome stuttered, not looking into his eyes. She didn't know what to say.

"Get out," he said softly.

Lifting her head, she looked into his eyes.

"Get out!" he lifted his arm and pointed to the exit.

Kagome bit her lips. "Inuyasha, I…I'm so sorry!" She meant it, from deep inside her heart. Tears overflowed her eyes, she couldn't help it.

"What did I just say," he said once again slowly, but this time his voice was bitter, "I never want to see you again."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," she sobbed and shook her head, "so sorry…" With that, Kagome took one last look at Inuyasha, grabbed her bag, and left.

--

Alright, so this chapter is not very satisfying, I know. And it was not as sad as usual (or is it just me), but it'll come. Thanks for all of you guys for keeping up with my story, and even reviewing when I take forever to update, I love you guys! You guys are awesome and what keeps my story together.


	24. Here Without You

Alright, this chapter was way hard to write, because well…you'll see why.

I just want to thank you so much for all those wonderful reviews, keeps my inspiration running. Also, some people actually gave me ideas, and they helped a whole bunch in this chapter. Thanks again!

--

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"_A hundred days had made me older,  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face.  
A thousand lights had made me colder __and I don't think I can look at this the same."_

_- Here Without You by 3 Doors Down_

--

As he said his last words, Inuyasha closed his eyes to embrace all of their memories and the good times they shared. Everything, from the moment they met, to college, to his proposal, and finally, to their wedding. And it just had to end like this. Inuyasha took in a deep breath.

Naraku stood there, pondering about Kikyo. She was filling up his mind, inside and out. He loved her so much.

&

"_Kikyo!" Naraku quickly ran out to her and embraced her fully in his arms, "Congrats!"_

_Kikyo giggled, "Thanks Naraku."_

_Before they could continue any further, a voice cut them off, "There you are." It was Inuyasha. He was smiling, and casually walked towards his wife. At this, Kikyo quickly let go of Naraku. _

"_Oh," she gave Inuyasha a quick kiss, "He's one of my best friends, and I've never mentioned him to you?"_

"_Not that I know of," Inuyasha looked at Naraku, "I'm Inuyasha, nice to meet you." He held out a hand._

"_Hi," he slowly shook it, not even mentioning his name. Although they had never properly met, Naraku never liked Inuyasha. He would always be the topic of Kikyo's conversations. Everything was about Inuyasha, not Naraku. He was getting jealous. But then, Kikyo did tell him one thing, which was that she married him for his money and when she had the chance, she would come back to his side. That relieved Naraku._

"_Inuyasha? Mind if I borrow her for a minute?" Naraku asked as politely as he could. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to know when he was going to be with her again._

_Inuyasha smiled, "Sure, no problem at all." He then walked away._

_Naraku waited a few moments before he spoke up. "So what are we gonna do?"_

_Confusion immediately filled Kikyo's eyes, "what do you mean?"_

"_You know exactly what I mean, what are we going to do?" This time, he spoke faster, and more fluently._

"_I don't think I'm catching your drift," Kikyo bit her lips, "let's go somewhere quieter." She held his hand and led him into the parking lot. No one was there. "Now, please make more sense."_

"_Kikyo," He said harshly, facing her, "you should know perfectly well what I'm saying."_

"_I'm sorry, I don't." she said quietly._

"_Well, then, let me say this a little more clear," he scoffed, "when are you going to get Inuyasha's money, leave him, and come to me!"_

_Kikyo was shocked, she opened her mouth for a response, but no words came out. After a few minutes of silence, she finally got the nerve to answer. "Naraku," she said softly, "You know I love you." _

"_And I love you too," he responded._

"_But," Kikyo continued, looking passed his eyes, "I just…don't see where this relationship could go."_

_This time, Naraku was shocked. How could she say that? After everything they had done together. All those promises, were they just a lie? He didn't know what to say._

"_Naraku," she looked down at the ground, "I'm so sorry."_

_He took in a deep breath._

"_I love him," Kikyo finally said._

_That was it, the final line. Naraku blew, "Kikyo, what the hell are you saying? Are you out of your mind! You're going to go off and marry some rich bastard and leave me here? What about all those things you said to me? All those things we've done together? All the nights we shared? Have you forgotten! You know what? I could care less, just don't come crying to me when he cheats on you, or leaves you because you're not good enough for him. I hate…"_

_He was cut off. Kikyo slapped him. Her eyes looked up into his, filled with anger. "How dare you talk shit to me like this? This is not you, I don't know you anymore." She turned around to walk away._

_Naraku grabbed on to her arm. He then lowered his lips to her ears and whispered, "Come with me." Every word filled with venom and hatred._

"_I can do whatever I want, now let go." She whispered back, her back facing him. _

_  
However, Naraku didn't let go. "Babe," he tried, his voice much softer, "Let's go to our place, its just a few blocks down. Why don't we talk about this?"_

_Kikyo looked at him, he could tell that she wanted to go, she still loved him. "But it's my wedding."_

"_Just for a few minutes," he pleaded. The few minutes could remind Kikyo of how much she loved him over Inuyasha._

"_And what about Inuyasha?"_

"_He won't notice, don't worry." Naraku got out his keys and unlocked his car door._

_Naraku didn't actually hate Kikyo like he acted just then, he still loved her and he wanted her back. He just didn't want to see her go. He didn't want to end their relationship. _

_The ice broke between the two with the sound of Inuyasha, "Kikyo!" He ran up to her and Naraku, who immediately let go of each other, as if nothing happened. "I finally found you, what are you doing out here? I was so worried. Let's go back." He said in one breath, then looked at Naraku, who still had his keys in the slot, "you?"_

"_Yeah," he lied, "I just got a call from one of my friends, he's not doing very well, I need to go see him." He looked up into the sky, it was dark, and the clouds were moving in. "Looks like it's going to rain." Just then, he felt a small drop on his arm. "Congrats on the wedding," he brought up a smile, "Sorry I can't stay."_

"_Yeah," Kikyo immediately caught on, "that's why we were here, talking about him. He was such a great friend."_

_Inuyasha frowned, "I'm so sorry, hope he's okay." He turned around, "C'mon Kikyo, lets go back before the rain hits. We'll take the rest of the party inside, it's dark already."_

"_Wait," Kikyo turned around to Naraku, who just got into his car. "I want to see him too."_

_Inuyasha took in a breath, as if thinking if he should let her go. "What about our wedding?" he asked, "And everyone else that's here?"_

"_I can't even visit a good friend?" Kikyo gave him a look, "Plus, it will be really quick, they won't even notice, I swear." She looked at Naraku. He immediately understood it; they would go to their place._

"_Oh ok, I'll drive you then." Inuyasha offered._

"_No, it really won't be necessary," she said quickly, "I don't want you caught up in this situation."_

"_Are you sure?" he asked one last time, as if not wanting to let her go._

"_Positive," she smiled, "don't worry, I'll be quick."_

"_Why doesn't your friend drive you?" Inuyasha was referring to Naraku, he didn't want to see her alone._

"_But I need to come back after, he's not coming back."_

"_Alright," Inuyasha, reluctantly, took out the keys to his car. "You're lucky I drove my car here to look around and just left it to walk home. I must've thought this would happen." He joked, "Be quick okay?" Inuyasha kissed her one last time._

"_I love you." Kikyo smiled, as she got into the car.  
_

"_I love you too." Inuyasha stood there to watch her drive away. The rain started._

&

The funeral was over. Naraku sat in his room. His eyes were blank. He tried tucking away the painful memories of the last time he saw Kikyo. What a night that was. Now, he had no one to love, he had no more feelings left, because all of his feelings were for Kikyo.

Naraku sucked in a deep breath; he had to do something about this. He couldn't keep his anger, hatred, all his emotions bottled up. Kagome Higurashi…

He knew exactly where she stayed from just asking a few hotel receptionists. Hope he wasn't too late. Searching the kitchen for something useful, all Naraku could find was a knife, which would do. He put on a jacket and headed out the door.

&

Kagome hung up the phone. She had just called her mom; she was going home, at least until the opening night up in New York. She had been through so much and just needed time to herself, time to think, time without anyone she knew that brought back painful memories.

Grabbing her suitcases, she stuffed everything she possibly could into it. Everything else she would leave until she got back. Kagome was really looking forward to going home.

Just then, she heard a quiet tapping at her door. Who would be visiting her at this time? Sango and Ayame were both busy. "Come in, the door's not locked." She said without even looking and then headed to the bedroom to take some clothes.

Naraku smirked, just his luck. He slowly turned the knob of the door and peeked inside. No one was there, the room was way bigger than he had imagined, it was almost like a regular house. Silently stepping, he turned to the kitchen, still no one. Now, he headed to the bedroom.

The door was wide open. Her back was facing his; she was on the ground, packing. It was the perfect timing. Naraku slowly walked up behind her, she didn't notice. From his pocket, he took out a knife, placed it right behind her neck. He was going to make her suffer.

Naraku smirked. "Hey," he whispered teasingly.

At this, Kagome jumped. She quickly stood up and turned around, but it was too late. A knife was pointed right at her throat. She stared into the eyes of the man.

"Now, you better not scream, or I'll kill you right now…" Naraku slowly said, playing around with the knife at her neck. Kagome's back was against the wall, her hands were searching behind her, trying to find something she could use, or a somewhere she could escape. It was useless, she was trapped.

&

Inuyasha sat on his bed, things were over with now. He looked around his messy room. Something caught his eye. There was a broken picture frame on the floor, just lying there. He remembered that someone gave it to him right after he got the phone call about Kikyo; they said they found it on the floor and thought it might have been his. He didn't even look at it and stuffed it into his pocket.

He slowly walked to it, the broken frame, and picked it up. Inuyasha stared. It was a picture of him and Kagome, when the movie ended. They looked so happy, smiling, and hugging each other. It brought back so many emotions. Not wanting to remember such things, Inuyasha bit his lips and flipped it around. There was a note. He carefully took the tiny slip of paper out, and unfolded it.

_Inuyasha,_

_Congratulations, I am so happy for you right now! I think you and Kikyo are the best couple ever; you two are perfect for one another. I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me, in the movie, and as a friend. You were supportive, funny, caring, and everything I could have ever hoped for, you made my stay in New York so much better. I wish that you and Kikyo have the best life until death do you two apart. _

_Love, Kagome_

The short paragraph nearly brought tears into Inuyasha's eyes. Emotions were lifting, he couldn't contain them. He remembered when he yelled at her, and watched her walk away, it didn't feel right. What was wrong with him?

Just then, there was a crash. He quickly got up and headed to the direction of the noise. There was nothing there but the wall. However, as he listened carefully, he heard muttering from the other side. Inuyasha gently put his ears against the wall.

"Who are you?" It was Kagome's voice. She sounded frightened, and hurt. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Let's just say, you don't wanna know who I am." The voice sounded familiar.

"What do you want with me?" Kagome tried to sound as bold as possible.

"How dare you speak up to me like this?" The voice continued, and then said softly, "I will tear you up little by little."

That was it, with the picture frame still in his hands, Inuyasha quickly ran to the door. Kagome was in trouble.

As he got there, the door was wide open. All he could see was the living room, with some suitcases lying aimlessly on the floor, not yet packed. He took in a breath and ran to the bedroom. There he could see it. The man's back was facing him; he had a knife pointed at Kagome.

Kagome saw him, Inuyasha. She looked at him, her eyes filled with fear and fright. However, Inuyasha did not know what to do.

"Stop staring, bitch." The guy sneered and took the knife to her arm. Slowly, he pushed the point into her flesh, blood started dripping. Kagome didn't make a sound. He gradually started to cut a deep, sharp, line in her arm. "How does that feel?" he snickered, "we're just getting started."

Panicking, Inuyasha ran up to the guy. His mind was racing.

"Who's there!"

Before the man could turn around, Inuyasha smashed the only thing he had, the picture frame, into his head. He fell to the ground, hard.

Kagome looked at the passed out man on the floor and then gasped for a few breaths. She slid down against the wall, and sat on the floor, her eyes not moving off the man. She was terrified. After a few minutes, someone entered the room.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said softly.

At this, Kagome jolted. She looked up at Inuyasha. She wanted to say something, but her body was weak, she couldn't sum up any words. Her arm was bleeding; she couldn't find the strength to stand back up.

"I just called the cops; they should be here any minute now." He then took a good look at her, "How's your arm?"

When she heard his voice, Kagome found strength. She slowly got back up and nodded, "Just a scratch."

"It's more than just a scratch; you should go to the hospital and get it checked," he looked concerned.

"Don't worry about it."

Inuyasha nodded to himself, as he turned around, he remembered something that he clenched onto in his hand, "I believe this is yours." He handed the picture to her.

Kagome didn't accept it, "it's yours."

Inuyasha let out a breath and turned around, "okay, well, I'll be going now. Don't worry about Naraku, he shouldn't be waking up."

"Naraku?" Kagome scrunched her eyebrows, Inuyasha knew him?

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "He's…he…he and Kikyo loved each other." The words came out of his mouth so softly, as if he didn't mean it. Inuyasha then reached for the door.

Kagome tried to follow him. Just as he was about to walk out the door, she called, "Inuyasha?"

He turned around; facing her, but neither was looking straight at each other. They just couldn't. It was too hard.

She just smiled, while staring elsewhere, "thanks for everything."

Inuyasha nodded and turned around to walk out once more.

However, Kagome stopped him, "Inuyasha?" She called again, softly.

This time, he didn't even turn around, as if not wanting to talk any further.

"Does…anyone know?" Kagome was referring to the car accident, her, and Kikyo.

"No." with that, he walked out the door.

--

Aww, Inu didn't tell anyone, how nice of him.

And there we go; this is my longest chapter yet. I'm surprised I wrote this much. But yeah, this chapter was hard to write because of one: why Kikyo got into a car and two: the Naraku scene I just couldn't write. So hopefully that was good enough and you guys all enjoyed it! One or two more chapters left.


	25. Crawling in the Dark

Hey everyone, I would just like to say that this is where my story ends. That's right, this is the last chapter. This chapter is way longer than all the rest, twice as long actually. I wanted to break it in two, but you guys deserve this, my story needs to end sooner or later.

Can you believe it's been almost two years? I have developed so much as a writer, if you don't believe me, go look at my first chapters. Embarrassing…After I post this, I'm going to take some time to edit the first few chapters, because I'm not pleased with them at all, but that's not the point.

Point is, I am so glad I have readers and reviewers like you guys, you stuck with this story through thick and thin, bad and good times and you guys always encouraged me no matter what. It really means a lot. So, this story is really dedicated to all of you guys out there. I would like to shout out some names, but there's way too many.

If you ever want to talk to me, I have YIM, MSN, AIM, pick one and we'll chat. I really want to see what my readers are like.

By the way, my friend, Lilypad05, and I, have been working on a mystery/pirate/romance story that I will be posting on my account in a few weeks. Hope you guys check that out, I think it's much better than this story, especially if you love treasure hunts with clues such as Da Vinci Code, and of course…pirates! And you don't have to worry about us updating slow, because we already wrote many chapters and lilypad05 is very good at updating fast, unlike me.

Okay, enough said, because I'm getting sad that the story is finished. Hope you guys enjoy it.

--

**Crawling in the Dark**

**  
Chapter Twenty-Five**

"_I will dedicate_

_And sacrifice my everything for just a second's worth_

_Of how my story's ending_

_And I wish I could know if the directions that I take_

_And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing_

_Show me what it's for,_

_Make me understand it_

_I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer,_

_Is there something more than what i've been handed?"_

_- Crawling in the Dark by Hoobastank_

--

Kagome and Inuyasha had not seen each other in a few weeks. However, today everything was going to change. It was the opening night for their movie, "The Notebook". This should have been Kagome's day for excitement, happiness. Yet, it was not. She was everything opposite from pleasure and joy. Kagome wondered why she was feeling these emotions. It had already been a few weeks. She sighed, while lying in bed.

The last time she saw him, he saved her. But, he didn't look at her. She didn't look at him. She changed Inuyasha from the person she liked, a fun, free-willed person, to the person who was destroying her. How could this have happened? And why did she let it happen?

When she found out that Inuyasha was going to play Noah, she knew she had to change. She set her emotions aside and played along. When they became friends, she was happy, happier than she had ever been. She felt free. And that's when she put her guard down. She set down her walls and let him in. This was what it caused.

As she got up from bed to brush her teeth, she stared at herself in the mirror; she stared at the tiny raw part on her arm that Naraku inflicted upon her. They couldn't avoid each other forever. She was leaving for Los Angeles soon, and she had one last thing to say. Kagome was not quite finished with Inuyasha; she had to set things straight. Tell him how she felt. She was not going to keep her sadness to herself, the sorrow and unhappiness stabbed through her heart.

Although she knew that Inuyasha was probably still feeling the same sorrow because of Kikyo, that was not going to stop her from talking to him one last time. Even if everything happened because of her, nothing was going to change her mind.

&

Inuyasha sat quietly in his chair, eating. He turned down every single invitation for breakfast and lunch, just to sit by himself, to think.

He remembered the look in Kagome's eyes when the movie was finished filming. He remembered the look she had when they were eating together, laughing and joking. He remembered all the good, fun times they shared. It brought a smile on Inuyasha's face; he had not smiled in a long time.

Then, he thought of Kikyo, and embraced every moment he had with her, from high school to their wedding. However, his smile faded. Every time he thought of her, he thought of Naraku. The two words he said to him tore his heart apart.

"Kikyo's lover," he whispered to himself.

Although he had been through this thought process many times now, every time was different than the others. Naraku loved her and…did she love him back? Inuyasha found out a few days ago that he went to the same college; also, his dorm was right next to hers. Several of Kikyo's college friends said that they were pretty close and some even thought they were dating until the wedding, when he first met Naraku. It brought back so many memories. Kikyo then went to the parking lot to talk to Naraku, during his own wedding.

What she said he may never know, but it was because of Naraku that she decided to get in a car. It was because of Inuyasha for he had let her. It was also because of Kagome that she got in the…accident. Everything tied together, the pain he could not handle anymore.

His thoughts diverted to Kagome. What about her? Was he supposed to be mad at her forever? Truthfully, he tried blaming her on everything that happened, but couldn't. His heart and mind would not let him.

Deep down he knew that Kagome meant something to him, however he set it aside because he knew that Kagome was going to leave sooner or later. Everyone and everything that ever mattered in his life was or would be gone.

&

Kagome twirled her bracelet back and forth, and back and forth. She took in a breath and let it back out. The limo ride was the most awkward ride ever. Inuyasha was right next to her, yet she had not stolen a glance yet. The other crew members were sitting opposite from the two, talking, laughing, and joking. Kagome didn't know what to do.

She looked at her red, gracefully draped down to the floor, Gucci gown. It was the most beautiful dress Kagome had ever seen, and she was wearing it. Everyone told her that she had to shine down the red carpet.

"Kagome, we're here." This was the first time in two weeks that she heard Inuyasha talk to her. The way he said her name, it was gentle and soft. She couldn't help but look up, and lock her eyes into his for a moment.

She smiled at him, "Let's be happy, okay?"

They both knew what she meant, for both of them had not been happy in the past two weeks. For whatever reason, they _had_ to pretend tonight, put their acting to the test.

Kagome licked her lips and nodded. The door opened. She put on her biggest smile and walked out, side by side with Inuyasha. She then put her arm around his and together, they walked down. He was so warm, and she felt like all the emotions she felt in the past two weeks were drained out of her.

&

Inuyasha smiled, he did not know whether it was a real smile or he was pretending. But, it felt good. Kagome was right next to him, and although he was not supposed to like her after everything that happened, he couldn't help but feel the gentle touch of her hand on his arm, take in her soft fragrance, and just cherish the moment. It might be the last time, for nothing was ever going to happen between them.

As the cameras flashed and the crowd went wild, Inuyasha pulled her closer. They smiled to the cameras, while walking down the red carpet.

"She is gorgeous!" some of the fans screamed out.

"I love her dress!" other people said.

Inuyasha looked at her. "What about me?" he joked.

"Are you jealous?" she laughed and continued to cling onto his arm.

The relaxed conversation came so naturally. It seemed like they had forgotten about their past.

"He is hot." This line caught both of their ears. Kagome couldn't help but laugh out loud, while Inuyasha turned around to see who it was. They knew they were not acting like how they were supposed to on this occasion, but it was such an experience, they couldn't think of how to act.

Kagome looked around the crowd, cameras flashing, fans wanting autographs. However, a little girl caught her eye, standing in front of two girls older than her. They were shoving her to the side and yelling. The little girl tilted her head down and bit her lips.

"Come with me," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

Led by Kagome, the two walked towards the little girl. Kagome knelt down and looked at her. The girl looked up, but afraid to look into her eyes. She smiled, trying to think of something to say, "You are such a pretty girl; just don't let anyone tell you what to do, okay?" She then gently took the pen from her hand, "What's your name?"

The little girl finally looked into her eyes and smiled, "Sakura."

"Sakura, cherry blossom, what a pretty name," She then signed the poster Sakura had in her hand and returned the pen back to her.

"Thank…" Before the little girl could continue, she was cut off by the two girls that were shoving her. "Oh my god! Give it to me!"

Kagome stood up, looked at them, and then smiled, "It's hers."

The two girl's eyes widened, then looked down, in shame, "Sorry, we didn't mean it."

"Good." She and Inuyasha then turned around and walked away.

"That was a little too nice of you don't you think?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, "Who cares about a little girl?"

She couldn't help but hit him softly on the chest. "You'll learn to care one of these days," she whispered back, joking.

The two of them walked into the building. Both were excited of what the movie turned out to be. As they sat in their seats, distress surrounded them again. They didn't know what to say, so they just sat and watched through The Notebook.

&

"_Help me carry on_

_Assure me it's ok to use my heart and not my eyes_

_To navigate the darkness_

_Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?_

_Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?_

_How much further do I have to go?_

_How much longer until I finally know?_

_Because I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me."_

"Wow, that was really deep." Kagome heard the voice of a girl behind her. The movie was over.

"It kind of was, huh." Inuyasha even had to admit, some parts were touching.

Kagome nodded and looked at him, "It didn't seem like it was going to be this emotional when we filmed it. We messed up every scene." She then laughed.

Inuyasha chuckled slightly, "Yeah, I don't think we filmed any scene in one try. And it's weird to see your face on the big screen."

"Well," Kagome nodded, "we'll have to get used to it."

Kagome looked at him. It was now or never. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" She tried asking as politely as possible, but she knew the question was going to cause some tension.

Inuyasha nodded silently. The two of them got up and headed out the door. The moon was full and bright enough to cast shadows among the two. They just walked for a while, trying to get away from the noise of the city. She was still wearing her dress, walking on the pavement with her heels. She cast a glance at him. He looked like he was thinking. The moon reflected upon his eyes. She tore her gaze away.

Without thinking, they wandered towards a lake and strolled onto the dock. Kagome took a seat and he sat next to her. Kagome loved the beauty of the water, especially under the bright, lit moon. If they had a place, this was probably it.

They both turned to look at each other, wondering what would happen next. Kagome took the first step. "I'm going to talk for a while and you just listen, okay?" It was not a question; she did not want to ask him for permission. However, Inuyasha merely nodded. She focused her eyes back to the lake. "You might not like everything I'm about to say." She didn't wait for him to nod this time.

"I thought we became friends during these few months, almost a year." She said, nodding to herself, and thinking what to say next. She had thought out about everything, but, just being with him, her mind froze. Everything she planed out was forgotten. "I didn't know that it would be possible after…well, high school. I know it was such a long time ago." She couldn't help but laugh at herself in pity.

"But, it _did _happen. I loved being your friend. Being with you, it made me happy; you took away all the stress in life. Although we both suffered a little, but it didn't matter to me nearly as much as being your friend. I was happy just to be close to you." Kagome shook her head, "now I sound pathetic."

Inuyasha looked down, he wanted to say something, but had promised that he wouldn't. Kagome was in so much pain, talking to him like this. He could feel it.

"And as we started getting closer, you took me out to dinner, it was the sweetest thing, but, you kissed me. Although it did not mean anything to you, it meant a lot to me."

"Then, you and Kikyo were going to get married. And I accepted it, and I didn't want to stand in your way. I was happy for you if you were happy to be with her. Although it was somewhat…hard for me, I really did mean it. I just wanted you to trust me." Kagome's words were flowing out more smoothly now. Everything she had gone through, all her feelings she kept in her chest, were coming out. "I would have hated to lose a friend like you."

"We spent time together and had fun. Well, at least I had fun." Her voice was getting shaky, but she held on and continued, "And when I got hurt, you rescued me, took care of me, twice. You took care of me as nicely as anyone ever did in my life." She fought back the tears in her eyes. "Even if I never see you again, I will never forget it." She paused and hoped that tears won't slip out. She wanted to keep them in her eyes, she didn't want to sound or appear weak.

"I trusted you, and I thought you cared about me. Not like a girlfriend, I trusted you to be my friend." She was getting to the most dreaded part.

"The wedding happened before I knew it. I remember you coming to me for guidance a few days before, you were wondering whether you really wanted to marry her, the commitment. Although it caused me so much pain, but I helped you through it, I supported you. I was afraid that if I did anything else, it would…be a repeat of high school, because…I liked you," Kagome brushed a tear out of her eye before it could fall, "I just didn't want to get hurt again."

Inuyasha looked at her; he did not know he caused her so much pain. He always thought it was one-sided, but now, he knew. Why was she telling him this?

"I told myself to get through it, because everything was going to be over soon. At the wedding, I tried to stay, I really did. And I'm so sorry that I left. After I found out what happened in the hospital, it tore me apart. I couldn't stop thinking of you, because…I failed you." Kagome put her fingers in her hair and brushed in down gently. "When we saw each other at the hospital that day, I was begging on the inside for your forgiveness. And let me just say this one more time, I'm sorry."

She straightened herself out, trying not to let the tears that were blurring her vision slip down her face. "But, no matter how much it hurt, I went to the funeral. I wanted to be there to support you. Although I knew I already lost you, I didn't want to admit it. I knew you wouldn't like me anymore."

She couldn't hold back her tears any longer, "I thought at least we could talk it out, I could tell you what happened, and we could just end it. And then you told me you never wanted to see me again. I felt so close to you, and then you were gone from my life. We didn't even get to talk. Is that how it is? Do I cause you so much pain and unhappiness? Do I make you suffer?" Kagome started to cry, but continued between her tears, "Or is that how you are? Do you let people get close to you just so you can disappoint and hurt them? Or do you just hate me that much?"

Inuyasha looked up, his eyes were just like Kagome's, they were shimmering. He looked at her. "Kagome, no, that's not how it is with me," he said painfully.

Kagome was trembling, "Then how is it?" She looked at him.

Inuyasha sat up a little; he looked at his reflection upon the lake. "Now it's my turn to talk, you just listen, alright?"

"Okay."

Inuyasha took in a breath, "I never hated you Kagome, I never even disliked you. After I drove you out of the funeral, I needed time to think, to sort out my emotions. I realized something, Kikyo didn't love me, she loved me for my money, she even had Naraku. I remember every conversation I had with her, it was about how famous and rich I was going to get." He smiled pitifully at himself. "I was so blind."

"I did love Kikyo though, ever since high school, but it was not the love I wanted." Inuyasha stared at his knuckles, he opened and closed them. "When you broke up with me during high school, it hurt a little, but I knew it was somewhat my fault because I was so self-conscious regarding letting people know about our relationship. Then, Kikyo came to me, we had previously dated before. She sounded so worried and caring, so…I took her in. My group tried doing some stuff to you, but I could never do it. Deep down, I knew I still had some feelings for you, no matter how much I tried to deny it, it was there. However, that was a long time ago, we were so young, and I let it go." His voice got softer. He was telling Kagome everything that he had kept inside of him.

"The first year of college, I thought about where you were and how you were doing. Eventually, the thoughts disappeared; all I could think of was Kikyo. I wondered if I was in love. Remember when you and Ayame walked into our Fourth of July party? It brought back so many memories that I couldn't handle anymore. So I decided to get closer to Kikyo to shed away all these reminiscence. And, it worked, I almost forgot about you. I proposed to Kikyo." Inuyasha took in a deep breath, trying to flash his life before his eyes.

"When they invited me to rehearse for the movie, I still had Kikyo in mind, I didn't expect that I'd actually make the part." He smiled bitterly, "and when I found out that you were playing the other role, I…I just didn't know what to do anymore. It made me look back on the last couple of years, and no matter how hard I tried to stop looking back, I couldn't. I realized that I could not escape from…reality." Inuyasha didn't know if his words made sense or not, it was straight from his heart.

"I just never thought we could meet each other again and it didn't help that we lived right next to each other. I knew you were going to turn my life inside-out again, and…you did." He looked over at Kagome; she seemed to be concentrating on what he had just said. "We became friends so fast, and you were so selfless. I couldn't help but…admire you."

"Me?" Kagome had to cut in.

"I'm not done talking," Inuyasha chuckled slightly. "We spent so much time with each other, just having fun, being ourselves. You made me feel open and free to do whatever. When I'm with Kikyo, I'm…bound, I can't do everything I want to."

He rubbed his temples, "The few months that we filmed the movie, it felt like the good times in high school. Although filming was very stressful, but being with you, there was none."

"Kikyo left me alone for a while and I almost killed myself when I realized that I nearly forgot about her. But, it did not kill me as much as the night that you got hurt. From that night on, I told myself that I would protect you, because I did not want to see you in that condition again." He looked up at the moon, the light was getting brighter, the clouds were fading away.

"Back to Kikyo, every time she brought up the marriage, I found myself avoiding the topic. I wondered if I did the right thing by proposing to her. That's where you came in. You helped me through it, and I couldn't have asked for anything more, you are a friend that anyone could ever hope for and I am so glad I found you."

"During the marriage, I was so nervous, but I kept thinking of your soothing words. When I watched Kikyo walk down the aisle, I couldn't help but look at you from the corner of my eyes. I wanted to know what you thought. And, when you left, my mind couldn't concentrate. During my vow, when you abruptly left, I kept wondering where you were. I know this sound pitiable, but, part of me I could feel you. I felt your pain and your sorrow." His voice was nearly a whisper.

Now, this was Inuyasha's most feared part. "When I found out about Kikyo and the car accident, my world stopped. And when I found out about you involved in it, I just didn't know what to do. I know I was mean to you, but what would you do if you lost someone you loved? However, I didn't mean it, and I'm so sorry, Kagome."

Kagome looked up at him; it was the first time he apologized so sincerely. It wasn't even his fault. She smiled at him.

"When…I saved you from Naraku, I couldn't bring words up to say to you. I knew that I needed to sort out my thoughts or I couldn't go on like this. I knew I couldn't stay mad at you forever."

Kagome was getting tense, she wanted him to continue, yet, she didn't want to hear it.

"And, during the past two weeks, I realized something. I realized that although I lost someone I loved, I had someone who loved me right next to me and I loved her for it." Inuyasha paused, wondering if the words came out right.

Kagome froze, she was scared to think what he just said, what if he didn't really mean what she thought he meant?

"The reason I stayed away from you is because every time I'm near you, I don't think straight. I needed to get them straightened out."

Kagome stole a glance at him.

"I really wanted to see you, but I knew I couldn't. But what would that mean? I set aside my feelings for Kikyo that I've had for years for a girl that I acted with a few months? I didn't want to be that type of guy. And also, I thought you didn't want to see me, because of how rude I had been to you. I felt like I didn't deserve you." Inuyasha shook his head, but he wanted to laugh for his stupidity.

"But, I've thought it out. When we walked down that red carpet this evening, I felt something. It was something that I did not feel when I was with Kikyo. I just wanted to be rational; I didn't want it to be a…dream."

Kagome couldn't help but smile, she asked innocently, "Is it a dream?"

Inuyasha studied her face carefully and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. He smiled, "It doesn't have to be."

Together, they sat there, looking into the starry sky. They had gone a long way and still have a while to go. But for now, they held on to each other, embracing the moment, recollecting the past, and awaiting their future. Whatever the future may hold, they were ready to face it together.

They are each other's light, shining through the shadows of uncertainty, breaking away the mystery. They will no longer be crawling in the dark.

--

I have a feeling that some of you will be disappointed with where this story ends. However, I just think they shouldn't end on getting together, they should start over. And whatever may happen next, in the future, use your imagination.

I hope you guys enjoyed this story, thank you so much for all your support and reviews, they really mean everything to me.

Now, with that said, I really hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
